School Of Rock
by Fulaninha
Summary: Zac Farro, um músico fracassado, aceita trabalhar como professor substituto no internato de Hogwarts, fingindo ser seu irmão. Mas o que pode acontecer se ao invés de dar aulas de História ele começa a ensinar aos seus alunos... a arte de tocar Rock? Baseado no filme de Jack Black.
1. Trailer

Uma ruiva perturbada

–Eu não faço milagres, OK? Eu não vou cantar.

–Já é um milagre você levantar da cama todos os dias...

Um maroto conquistador

–Ninguém resiste ao meu charme!

–James, eles só estão te olhando porque seu cabelo está azul.

Uma louca varrida

–COM SEU IRMÃOZINHO TAILER E UM PORQUINHO BEM CONTENTE, PINK É MESMO MUNTO INTELIGENTE!

–Você quer fazer o favor de parar de gritar?

Um nerd fashion

–Eu não estou pedindo pra vocês gostarem de mim, mas repeito é uma coisa que todos deveriam ter.

Uma princesinha maquiavélica

–Se eles querem guerra, é isso que eles vão ter. Mas já vou lhe avisando que sangue será derramado, mas nem uma gota cairá em minha bolsa Channel!

–Porque você está imitando a voz do Darth Vader?

Um cachorro não-assumido

–Quando eu toco, as garotas se arrastam aos meus pés!

–Provavelmente tentando se matar com o cardarço dos seus tênis.

E um músico fracassado

–Eu mal sabia que estava me metendo na maior furada de toda minha vida.

Unidos por uma paixão

–McDonnald's?

–Não, _música_.

Que envolverá todos

–Uma banda?

–Uma banda de Rock?

–E nós tocando nela?

–Já vi que não vai dar certo.

Com magia

–Não podemos parar agora, se já chegamos até aqui!

Brigas

–Eu espero que E.T.s te abduzam, Potter.

Amores

–Eu acho que me apaixonei por ela.

–Ih, cara, cê tá ferrado.

E principalmente...

–Toda essa gente veio aqui para nos assistir?

Rock'n'Roll.


	2. Prólogo

Minha vida não tem como piorar. Decididamente, quando o destino resolveu me presentear com um pouco de azar, ele caprichou.

Quer saber os motivos da minha infelicidade? Então tá, aí vai:

1- Não tenho emprego.

2- Não tenho dinheiro.

3- Não tenho casa.

4- Não tenho mais uma banda.

É, eu tinha uma banda, mas acabei de ser expulso dela. Dá pra acreditar? Me jogaram pra fora da minha própria banda, que eu criei com tanto esforço! Meus -ex- companheiros mencionaram alguma coisa sobre muito entusiasmo ao tocar, vestes exageradas, e tenho certeza que disseram algo sobre eu ter me jogado na plateia na nossa última apresentação. Isso até teria dado certo se o público _tivesse me segurado_. Mas talvez o fato de que só havia umas 20 pessoas no bar tenha contribuído para meu salto ter dado errado.

Enfim, dá pra perceber que essa experiência foi traumática pra mim. Estou deitado nesse colchão há dois dias, desde que minha vida praticamente acabou. Não tenho tomado banho e só como porcarias desde então. Na verdade, isso não muda muita coisa, porque eu só como porcarias mesmo.

- Zac? Ainda está aí? - Que som é esse? Será um anjo que veio me avisar que está na minha hora? Mas essa não seria a tarefa da Dona Morte?

- Zac? - Ah, não, é só meu irmão Josh. Eu já mencionei que meu nome é Zac? Acho que nessa hora tô mais pra fracassado, mas tudo bem.

- Será que tem batatas fritas enfiadas em seus ouvidos, ou você está só se fingindo? – A cabeça de Josh apareceu na porta do meu mísero (e atulhado de lixo) quartinho. Eu vivo dizendo a Josh que ele se daria bem como galã de novela, mas ele sempre finge que não me ouve. Ele é _professor substituto_. Mas eu não posso falar nada, porque atualmente eu vivo ás custas dele.

- JOOOSSHIIIEEEEE! – Ah, não. _Isso_ sim poderia exercer o papel de Dona Morte. Mas enquanto ela não leva a minha e a pobre alma do meu irmão para o inferno, ela se contenta em ser a _querida_ esposa de Josh, e meu pesadelo. Jenna. Aquela que destruiu minha vida antes de eu acabar com ela novamente. Nós – digo, eu e o Josh – fazíamos parte de uma banda antes dela aparecer, e roubar o coração de meu irmão, o fazendo sair da banda, me levando junto. Pois é, anos se passaram, Josh foi transformado em um zero á esquerda, e nossa antiga banda de garagem agora faz sucesso nas capas da Bilboard e da Rolling Stone quase todo mês.

- Já estou indo, querida – berrou Josh. E se dirigindo a mim – Eu e Jenna vamos sair, provavelmente vamos voltar tarde. – Ele fez menção de sair, mas logo voltou – E _não_ destrua o apartamento enquanto estivermos fora.

Abri a boca para dizer para ele ficar tranqüilo, mas tudo o que saiu de lá foi um monstruoso arroto. Josh revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto. Minutos depois ouvi a porta de entrada bater. Ótimo. Sozinho em casa.

Eu estava me questionando se valia ou não a pena fazer o esforço de levantar e assaltar a geladeira quando o telefone tocou. Praguejando baixinho, corri até ele, esperançoso. Podia muito bem ser da loteria, avisando que eu ganhei um prêmio milionário, ou 6 euros na popular. Ah, mas eu não me lembro de ter apostado nada, mas já que estou aqui...

- Alô?

- Boa tarde, o se encontra?

- Sim, é ele. Do que se trata?

- Aqui é do internato de Hogwarts, e estamos procurando por um professor substituto, e o senhor foi muito bem indicado pelo instituto Durmstrang. Antes de decidir, Senhor Josh, note que Hogwarts é uma das melhores escolas do Reino Unido, e é reconhecida pela sua rigidez e pela sua boa iniciação no mercado de trabalho. O salário aqui também é muito bom.

- Olha, eu acho que houve um enga... Espera, a senhora disse salário?

- Sim, oferecemos um alto valor, no mínimo a quantia de três salários mínimos por mês...

- Eu aceito. Quando começo?

Eu mal sabia que ao dizer essas palavras, estava me metendo na maior furada de toda a minha vida.


	3. Sirius Will Rock You

**Narrado por Zac.**

Na hora em que eu desliguei o telefone, percebi que tinha feito burrada. Estava praticamente assinando minha sentença de morte.

Ok, Zac, não exagera. Eu só vou ficar por algumas semanas em Hogwarts, moleza. Nem deve ser tão difícil ensinar uns pirralhos de... 12, 13 anos? Depois é só pegar a grana e cair fora. Não é?

O único problema é se os professores descobrirem. Ou pior, se Josh descobrir.

O apocalipse mesmo vai acontecer se Jenna ficar sabendo de algo. Aí sim eu vou precisar temer por minha vida. Mas pense pelo lado positivo: ela sempre me disse para ser igual ao Josh, um cara respeitável e que consegue se sustentar. Só estou seguindo o seu conselho.

Mas ainda acho que tem uma diferença entre ser igual ao Josh, e _ser_ o Josh.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Eu adoraria dizer que as segundas-feiras amam Lily Evans. Mas eu não posso. Porque não?

Porque seria mentira.

"Qual o problema, Lily?" você deve estar se perguntando.

E eu respondo: Potter. Sempre o Potter. Sério, não sei o que a mãe dele estava pensando quando o teve. Com certeza algo como" Olha, jegues são tão legais, vou ter um filho como eles!". E PUF! Nasce James Imbecil Potter.

É, acho que isso o descreve perfeitamente. Ás vezes me pergunto por que ando com ele.

PLIM, PLIM, PLIM! DESCOBRIMOS A RESPOSTA: Eu não ando com ele. Eu ando com Marlene, que anda com a Dorcas, que é amiga do Remus, que é melhor amigo do Sirius e do Potter. Ou seja: somos uma turminha feliz! Ok, nem tanto. Nunca vi tanta gente diferente em um grupo só.

Culpa do Potter.

Mas enfim, você deve estar se perguntando que macacaiada toda é aquela lá em cima. Por isso, está no ar mais um...

A estranha vida de Lily Evans!

Estreando Lily Ruiva Evans, o único ser racional do universo!

Com participações especiais de...

James Potter, a banana que aprendeu a falar

Marlene McKinnon, a Coco Chanel do BOPE

Sirius Black, o batuqueiro prá lá de convencido

Dorcas Meadowes, que se perdeu quando voltava pra Marte

Eeeeeeeee

Remus Lupin, uma mistura de Bill Gates e Johnny Deep.

E o episódio de hoje:

"Porque diabos o Potter está em cima de mim?"

**Narrado por Zac.**

Achei que fosse um monstro, mas era só a professora McGonagall. Vai ver essa escola não se preocupa com a saúde mental dos alunos, porque olha... Essa daí parece ser difícil de aguentar. Hogwarts deve fazer parceria com um hospício.

- Boa tarde, o senhor deve ser Josh Farro, não? – disse MonsterGonagall, estendendo a mão.

- Sim, sou eu. - eu disse, apertando sua mão. É, agora sou Josh Farro. Pelo o menos até receber meu primeiro pagamento.

- O senhor chegou bem na hora, sua primeira aula vai começar em vinte minutos – ela disse, me conduzindo pelos corredores. – Mas antes eu gostaria de explicar como é o processo de ensino de Hogwarts. Somos muito rigorosos, sabe? Temos horários e regras que devem ser seguidas sem exceção, embora alguns alunos ignorem isso.

Não disse nada, mas sabia que esses eram dos meus.

- Não se preocupe, se eles passarem um dedinho da linha, vão receber uns bons tapas do lado da orelha. – Eu disse, e como sou muito espertalhoso, demonstrei com um violento gesto de mãos.

Mas a professora MonsterGonagall não pareceu gostar muito.

- Se algum aluno não se comportar, dê a ele uma detenção. Não entendo como são seus métodos de ensino, mas aqui em Hogwarts não permitimos castigos físicos. – Ela disse abismada, parando no meio do corredor e me encarando.

Medo.

- E abuso verbal, pode? – perguntei. Eu e minha mania de falar besteira! – Eu estava só brincando.

Pela cara dela, não ficou muito satisfeita. Mas antes que pudesse me dar um discurso de ética e moralismo, um baixinho veio correndo em nossa direção, atraindo sua atenção. Salve figurante!

- O que foi, Watherbeer? – ela perguntou em um tom que devia achar carinhoso. Mas não soou como ela esperava, pois o pirralinho se assustou.

- É a Sarah de novo! – disse o pirralho Watherbeer, sua vozinha de taquara rachada tremendo. - Ela não quer comer sua polenta de novo!

OH MEU DEUS!

Eles servem polenta aqui?

- Por Deus, de novo não! – resmungou McGonagall – tenho que falar com os pais dela, isso é sério!

Ela começou a seguir o anãozinho, mas antes que eu pudesse dar vivas, ela voltou:

- Sr. Farro, sua sala fica no próximo corredor, á esquerda. O sexto ano já deve estar lhe esperando. – Espera aí, sexto ano? Vou ter que dar aulas para adolescentes babacas? Será que não tem nenhuma notícia boa por aqui? – E seu almoço é depois desse período.

E saiu. Notícia boa: Ainda não perdi a polenta. Notícia ruim: Estou no meio de um bando de loucos.

Ok, respira. Tenho duas opções. Primeira: procurar pela saída mais próxima. Segunda: Dar aulas para os inúteis, e receber recompensa no fim do mês. É, fico com a segunda opção.

Pensando em como tenho certeza que vou me arrepender depois, continuei andando em direção á minha sala.

Até que ouvi um grito.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Não se preocupe, está tudo sobre controle! Tirando o fato de eu estar esparramado no chão de um corredor cheio de gente. E ainda por cima caído sobre Lily Perturbada Evans.

Fala sério, essa garota tem um problema. Eu e o Sirius só estávamos brincando, e ela ficou toda "Nhé, nhé, nhé, cala a boca Potter, nhé, nhé, nhé, vou chamar o professor."

Mas tudo começou com o maldito caderninho do Paramore da Lily. Ela ficava toda hora escrevendo naquele treco, e eu, é claro, fui investigar da maneira mais racional e adulta possível: jogando ele para Sirius, que jogava de volta para mim, não deixando a Lily pegar. Brilhante, né? Daí ela avançou pra mim, tropeçou e caiu, me levando junto.

Eu até me levantaria, se a Lily não parasse de espernear e berrar. Espera... Essa foi a Dorcas pulando em cima de mim? É, com certeza foi ela. Quem mai tentaria separar uma briga gritando "MONTINHO NA LILY!" E porque o Sirius não para de rir?

- MAS QUE BABAQUISSE TODA É ESSA AQUI?

Ih, ferrou.

Levantei a cabeça e vi um homem parado no meio do corredor. Ele parecia um coala, mas nessa hora eu não estava com vontade de apertar ninguém. O cara usava calças jeans, camisa xadrez e suspensório por cima. Os outros alunos, agora em silêncio, deviam estar (assim como eu) se perguntando o que diabos um cara como aquele estava fazendo em Hogwarts.

- Você aí – ele disse, apontando pra mim – é melhor sair de cima de sua namorada antes que ela volte a berrar.

Eu e Lily nos levantamos, ela mais vermelha que um pimentão. Só agora que percebi que Dorcas não estava mais em cima de mim.

- Ele não é meu namorado – disse Lily, cruzando os braços. – E você, quem é, posso sabe?

- Pode sim- respondeu o homem – Sou seu professor E você e seu não-namorado estão de detenção.

O queixo de Lily caiu. Sirius riu alto.

- Se ferraram!

O professor olhou para ele.

- E você também.

O sorriso de Sirius desapareceu mais rápido que uma lâmpada queimando.

- Eu não fiz nada!

- Mas tenho quase certeza que você ajudou a criar essa confusão. Agora, todos para a sala e... Porque vocês dois estão segurando ela?

Ele olhava para Remus e Lene, que seguravam Dorcas pelos braços. Provavelmente tinham impedido a maluca de quebrar mais algumas das minhas costelas. Os três se entreolharam.

- É que Dorcas torceu o pé enquanto caminhava, senhor. E eu e Remus a impedimos de cair. – Disse Lene confiante.

Eita mentirinha mais frouxa!

- Sei... – o professor não parecia acreditar – Eu não mandei vocês para a sala?

Todos correram para obedecer.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Anos de experiência na frente do espelho me fizeram reconhecer um maluco quando vejo um. E esse professor é um deles.

Andei normalmente até a sala de aula, ainda pensando porque Lene disse que eu tinha torcido o pé. Eu estava perfeitamente bem, oras! Sentei-me ao lado do Remuxo, com Lily e Lene na minha frente, e James e Sirius na frente delas. O professor emo entrou cinco minutos depois, e quando nos viu, resmungou:

- Ah, vocês de novo não! – Ele sentou em cima de sua mesa na frente da classe.

- Eu sou Josh Farro, e serei o professor de história de vocês até o final do ano. Muitos de vocês devem estar se perguntando co que aconteceu com o antigo professor de vocês, Binns, e sinto lhes dizer que ele bateu as botas após aquele terrível acidente com o cortador de grama. Embora eu ache que vocês não estão nem aí pra isso. – ele terminou sorrindo, enquanto a turma batia palmas e dava vivas. Já deu pra perceber que o professor Binns não era muito querido.

- Quero que saibam – continuou Josh Farro em voz alta. Todos silenciaram. – que nas minhas aulas tem regras. Só uma, na verdade.

- E qual seria? – perguntou Remus ao meu lado.

- Não fazer nada.

- Com licença, senhor – Alice interrompeu timidamente, erguendo a mão para o professor poder vê-la. – Mas quando o senhor diz "não fazer nada", é para não fazermos nada além de estudar?

O Prof. Farro parou por um instante e respondeu:

- Não, muito pelo contrário. Vocês não vão fazer realmente nada, desde que não falem para seus pais ou para os professores. Fala sério, ensinar é um saco! Pensem nisso como um recreio prolongado. – Mesmo não aprovando esse método de ensino que não ensina nada, ri com os outros alunos.

- Então não vai nos ensinar nada? – perguntou Lily. Quer ver que ela vai estragar com o nosso recreio-para-todo-sempre?

-Hmm... Exato.

- Meus pais não pagam 10 mil por ano pelo recreio.

- Então você quer aprender alguma coisa, foguinho? – perguntou o Sr. Farro. Lily corou por causa do apelido, mas concordou. Foguinho? Tenho até que anotar isso, Peraí... – Em que conteúdo vocês pararam?

- Íamos entrar no conteúdo sobre Napoleão Bonaparte, senhor.

- Na-o-quê? E não me chame de senhor, a não ser que queira prolongar sua detenção até o final do ano. – Josh se levantou e começou a andar por entre as carteiras. – Napoleão Bonaparte... Hum, bem...ele nasceu na França em mil, setecentos e guaraná com rolha... Revolução Francesa... Leiam o capítulo sobre ele em seus livros, que eu vou ao banheiro.

E saiu da sala. Alguém assobiou, e os alunos abriram o livro de História no capítulo 7, como se fossem um só.

30 segundos depois já estavam distraídos com outras coisas. Lene, por exemplo, olhava de boca aberta para um ponto fixo no quadro-negro. Lily e Remus liam concentrados. Como não queria fazer feio na frente dele, comecei a ler:

"Um dos mais famosos generais dos tempos contemporâneos e um extraordinário estadista nascido em Ajácio..."

Olha que formiga bonitinha, vou seguir os passos dela... Foco, Dorcas Meadowes, foco!

"... Filho de família pobre, mas dona de um título de nobreza da República de Gênova, estudou na academia militar..."

Ai, que frio!

"... Dona de um título de nobreza da República de Gênova, estudou na academia militar..."

Peraí, eu já não li isso?

TUM TUM TÁ

"... Pirulito que bate-bate, pirulito que já bateu..."

Quê? Ah, essa é só uma anotação no canto do livro.

TUM TUM TÁ

"... uniu-se aos jacobinos, serviu como tenente da recém-criada guarda nacional..."

TUM TUM TÁ

Que droga de barulho é essa?

TUM TUM TÁ

Formiguinha, é você?

TUM TUM TÁ

Ergui os olhos do livro. Na minha frente, Lily também tinha ouvido alguma coisa, porque procurava o causador. Ótimo, isso significa que não estou ficando louca.

TUM TUM TÁ

Espera aí, porque Sirius está batendo na mesa?

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Nunca, jamais, perturbe uma ruiva irritada, ou pode acabar de um jeito que nem sua própria mãe iria reconhecer. E era isso que estava prestes a acontecer com Sirius Black.

Já bastava eu ter pego uma detenção, ser chamada de foguinho na frente da turma toda, e ter aulas com o professor mais estúpido da face da Terra. Deu pra perceber que meu dia não foi muito bom hoje. E olha que nem chegamos ao meio-dia ainda!

Ih, piorou. Agora Sirius começou a cantar também. Só pra você ter uma idéia, a voz dele quando canta é uma mistura de Pato Donald e Ne-Yo.

"Alguém joga alguma coisa nesse idiota!"

- Consciência, é você?

-Não, Lily, é a Dorcas.

Olhei para trás e vi que realmente era a Dorcas quem falava. Porque todo o mundo tem uma consciência, menos eu?

- Ah. - ignorando os protestos de Dorcas, agarrei o estojo dela e taquei no Sirius. Mas como minha mira é espetacular, o estojo foi parar a uns três metros da cabeça dele.

Hmm... Eu estava mesmo tentando acertar o chão, foi de propósito!

-Lily, você podia fazer parte da equipe de basquete.

Segurei-me para não dizer uma resposta mal-criada para Dorcas. Só aí que percebi que o Potter começou a bater na mesa e a cantar junto com Sirius. Francamente, esses bananas não têm mais nada o que faze além de ficar batucando e cantando... Isso é Queen?

Ah, mas eu não ia perder essa oportunidade de demonstrar o meu gosto musical superior! Foi aí que, sem pensar, comecei a cantar junto.

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<br>You got mud on your face  
>You big disgrace<br>Kicking your can all over the place

-Masoquê? – ignorei o resmungo de Lene, que provavelmente acabara de acordar.

Singing  
>We will, we will rock you<br>We will, we will rock you

Percebi que Dorcas e Remus também começaram a cantar e batucar, mas Lene continuava a se fingir… É claro que ela gostava, é impossível não gostar...

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
>Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day<br>You got blood on your face  
>You big disgrace<br>Waving your banner all over the place 

Agora toda a turma começara a nos imitar. Todos conheciam a letra de cor, é claro, como poderiam não conhecer...

We will, we will rock you  
>Sing it<br>We will, we will rock you 

- Para, para, PÁRA! – gritou alguém, fazendo a cantoria cessar. Era o professor que gritava. E por mais incrível que pareça, ele estava satisfeito com alguma coisa.

- Quem começou com isso? – ele perguntou a um baixinho sentado perto da porta.

- Alice – respondeu ele, apontando.

- Remus – exclamou a garota.

- Dorcas – disse ele.

- Marlene – disse ela.

- Lily – ela apontou para mim.

- Potter! – gritei indignada.

- Sirius – disse o garoto.

Black tirou os fones do ouvido.

-Oi?

O professor se dirigiu a ele.

- Você, meu caro amigo, acaba de liderar o melhor coro de Queen que eu já vi na vida.

- Sério mesmo que vocês cantaram comigo? – perguntava Sirius, ao sairmos da sala no final do período, cinco minutos depois.

- Sim, maestro Padfoot – disse Potter – Até que Josh é um bom professor, não acharam?

Todos concordaram, menos eu.

- Ah, qual é, Foguinho! – disse Potter, me encarando – Admita que você gostou!

- Foi divertido. – admiti – Mas, fala sério, James, ele não nos ensinou nada!

Percebi meu erro tarde demais.

James... não, Potter abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e fez o inesperado: saiu correndo pelo corredor, com os braços no alto, berrando:

- ELA ME CHAMOU DE JAMES! NÃO DE POTTER! EU DISSE QUE ELA ME AMAVA!

-È, Lil's – riu-se Dorcas, enquanto assistíamos Potter dar o seu showzinho, arrancando gargalhadas dos alunos. – Dessa vez você não escapa.


	4. This is War

**Narrado por Zac Farro**

Se todos os alunos do mundo fossem iguais á aqueles que acabaram de sair dessa sala, haveria gente lutando por uma vaga de professor, e não ignorando ela. Pelo o menos seria assim, se todos os professores fossem como eu. Mas eu não sou professor, certo?

Cara, acho que estou começando a ficar louco. Digo, mais louco do que eu já sou. Primeiramente, por estar no lugar onde eu estou e por ser quem eu não sou. Segundo, por não ter corrido para a cantina quando soou o sinal. Ignorar a polenta não é uma coisa natural para Zac Farro.

Mas voltando ao assunto principal, aqueles garotos são demais. Eles poderiam fazer muito sucesso na carreira de música, e olha que quem fala é um profissional. Tem aquele carinha de óculos e cabelo espetado, que tem uma voz incrível, canta sem forçar ou fingir. E aquele outro, amigo do porco-espinho, que consegue chegar a um ritmo, mesmo sem ouvir o que toca! Se não for muito gay dizer isso, eu estou encantado.

Só bastaria encontrar um guitarrista e um baixista que formaria uma banda completa! Ei, eu poderia...

_Não inventa, Zac. Você já está metido em encrencas suficientes para o resto da vida._

Mas um talento desses é raro de encontrar, não podemos desperdiçar essa chance!

_Chance para o que, posso saber?_

Chance para salvar o Rock! Escuta, metade dos Beatles se foram, os caras do AC/DC daqui a pouco cão precisar usar bengalas, Kurt Cobain partiu dessa para uma melhor, Avril Lavigne ainda existe e a MTV faz a cabeça das pessoas, hipnotizam elas com aquelas propagandas sem sentido! Conforme a humanidade foi evoluindo, certa magia foi se perdendo, só deixando resquícios que uma hora se perderão.

_Isso seria um discurso digno de presidente dos Estados Unidos, se não fosse por uma causa tão besta._

Ei, você é minha consciência ou minha mãe?

_Desista, o pop venceu._

Antes que eu pudesse responder, digo, pensar em uma resposta boa o suficiente para convencer a parte relutante de mim mesmo, duas figuras apareceram na minha porta.

- Com licença, professor. – disse aquela garota ruiva, acompanhada do seu não-namorado porco-espinho. – Nós gostaríamos de saber á que horas será nossa detenção.

- Eu não sei. Porque não perguntam para quem lhes dará a detenção?

- É uma boa idéia. – disse o porco espinho – Professor, que horas será nossa detenção?

Meu queixo quase caiu, mas eu tinha recebido tanta notícia ruim que já estava praticamente acostumado.

- Me encontrem aqui, após o jantar. – consegui falar – Escuta, quanto tempo normalmente duram essas detenções?

Seja lá o que eu esperava ouvir, com certeza não me preparara para o que eu ouvira a seguir.

- Todas as noites de uma semana, conforme as regras da escola. Até mais, professor. – os dois saíram me deixando sozinho com minha consciência. Eu estava começando a achar que as detenções serviam para castigar o professor, e não o aluno.

_Se anime, pelo o menos agora você vai ter uma chance de convencer os garotos a tocar._

Você não estava contra mim, não?

_Aquilo foram águas passadas. Agora eu te apoio totalmente._

Ah, sei.

Mas talvez eu poderia seguir os conselhos de minha consciência bipolar. Isso poderia dar certo.

Já ia me levantar para almoçar, quando vi uma coisa que chamou minha atenção no fundo da sala. Fui até lá, e vi que a palavra "Rock" que eu procurava estava em um folheto meio escondido no quadro de avisos. Provavelmente alguém tinha colocado ele ali rapidamente, com medo de ser pego.

Depois de ler, tive vontade de pular. E gritar. E cantar Xuxa. Não, não tive realmente vontade de cantar Xuxa, foi só uma expressão. Desde quando as coisas ficaram tão fáceis para mim?

Ainda pensando nessa questão, me apressei para pegar as chaves do meu carro. Ia perder a polenta, mas aquilo necessitava urgentemente de uma visita á garagem do Josh.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes**

Uma parte de mim queria gritar para a Lene não se sentar, mas a outra queria simplesmente ver ela se ferrar. Como está escrito no Manual Universal das Melhores Amigas, era meu descer avisar Lene que ela estava prestes a sentar em um pudim. Mas no manual de regras de Dorcas Meadowes não menciona nada sobre isso.

Você deve estar se perguntando de onde veio esse pudim. Veio dos cozinheiros, é claro. Mas como ele foi parar no assento da Lene, ah, isso é obra de Sirius Black. Tava demorando para ele aprontar uma. Conforme meus cálculos, fazia sete minutos, quarenta e três segundos e vinte e três nano segundos que ele não fazia nada de errado. Isso é quase um recorde.

Lene voltava para o seu lugar, depois de ter conversado com um garoto na mesa da Corvinal. Eu olhei desesperada para os lados, esperando que alguém me substituísse na tarefa de avisar Lene, para que desse jeito eu não me sentisse tão culpada, mas ninguém fez nada. Onde estão os super-heróis quando se precisam deles? Talvez ocupados salvando os gatos de senhoras de cima das árvores, mas enfim. Remus estava concentrado na comida, Lily foi falar com o professor e James provavelmente estava terminando de dar o seu chilique em outra parte da escola. Sirius, bem, Sirius fazia cara de santo.

Lene sentou-se no banco, enquanto eu me encolhia, esperando seu ataque de gritos. No primeiro momento, nada aconteceu. Mas no segundo momento, nada continuou acontecendo. Eu estava indo perguntar onde ela comprava Jeans tão grossos quando Lily e James chegaram.

- Sirius, nossa detenção começa hoje depois do jantar. – Disse a garota, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Lene. Sirius engasgou.

- Bem hoje que eu tenho compromisso para a noite.

- Vai despedaçar o coração de quem essa noite? – perguntou Lene, fracassando terrivelmente na tarefa de parecer desinteressada.

- Lenezita, você acha que eu vou te contar? – revidou Sirius.

- Mas você não negou que vai magoar alguém – disse Lene baixinho, tomando em seguida um gole de suco. Sirius não respondeu.

Marlene do nada ficou parada como uma estátua, pálida.

- Lily – ela chamou pelo canto da boca, mas imagino que todos ouviram – Lily, tem alguma coisa nas minhas calças, é molhado e nojento...

Sirius levantou-se silenciosamente, tentando passar despercebido. Lily derrubou um garfo de propósito, e mergulhou em baixo da mesa para resgatá-lo. Cinco segundos depois, a mesa deu um solavanco, fazendo tudo tremer. Lily voltou ao seu lugar, esfregando a cabeça com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Pense pelo lado bom, Lene – começou ela – podia ser um doce que você não gosta pelo o menos é pudim...

- Aqui, toma – disse Remus, estendendo o seu casaco para uma Marlene que parecia estar prestes a matar alguém. Se não for eu está tudo bem... – Amarra isso na cintura.

- Que é o infeliz que cansou de viver? – ela perguntou, amarrando o casaco na cintura e me olhando assassina. Ok, talvez eu devesse levar em consideração o Manual de Melhores Amigas...

- Foi o Sirius – soltei. Lene se levantou; graças a Deus não dava para ver o pudim.

- SIRIUS BLACK COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? – ela berrou para Sirius, que a essa altura estava na porta do salão principal. Todos os alunos silenciaram para poder assistir o barraco. – Essa era a minha melhor calça! Sabe o que eu vou fazer agora? Vou lá no seu dormitório despedaçar aquele seu ursinho Teddy que você tanto ama!

Eu sabia que não existia nenhum ursinho Teddy, eu mesma já procurei por um, mas isso com certeza não impedira as pessoas de darem gargalhadas. Lene empinou o nariz e saiu apressada do salão, mas quando passou por Sirius, ele arrancou o casaco de sua cintura, revelando um traseiro cheio de pudim. A garota corou e saiu correndo do salão, em mais uma explosão de gargalhadas.

- Oh-Oh – disse Lily, saindo correndo atrás de Lene, mas não sem antes dar um tapa na cabeça de Sirius. Acho que essa é a hora de segui-las.

Encontramos Lene no dormitório, chorando em cima de seu pobre travesseiro, só de roupa de baixo.

- Ele acabou com minha vida! – ela fungou quando sentamos ao lado da cama dela.

- Ah, Lene, foi só um pudim. As pessoas daqui a pouco vão esquecer isso – disse Lily.

- É, vão esquecer depois de me zoarem por um mês!

Nada disso teria acontecido se eu tivesse avisado conforme diz o manual...

- É o quê? – gritou Lily – Você sabia de tudo e ainda sim deixou Lene sentar no pudim?

O quê? A Lily lê mentes? Eu já devia saber, nenhum lugar é seguro hoje em dia...

- Será que uma vez na vida você poderia agir como um ser humano racional, e não como uma louca varrida? – ela continuava.

Ah, aquilo lá eu tinha pensado alto... EI!

- Eu não sou louca! – gritei.

- Ah, capaz, nem é não! Você nem tentou responder uma prova por meio de mímica...

- A tinta da caneta tinha acabado!

- Ou quando "caiu" tinta em seu cabelo, e você ficou parecendo a noiva cadáver...

- Ficou legal, admite!

- Tentou depilar as pernas com uma pinça, ou quando você levou uma alface de sua geladeira para passear com uma coleira...

- Ela precisava de ar, tava murcha!

- É isso! – gritou Lene, nos assustando – Já sei como me vingar do Sirius!

- Vai depilar ele com uma pinça? – perguntou Lily confusa.

- Vai vender toda a alface dele para o México? – perguntei.

- Só garanto uma coisa: sangue será derramado, e nenhuma gota vai sujar minhas roupas!

- Porque você está imitando a voz do Darth Vader?

Essa é a hora que eu temo pela vida dos meus amigos.


	5. What Lene Have Done

**Narrado por Remus Lupin**

- Realmente você pegou pesado.

Esse é o problema do Sirius: sempre acha que tem razão. E na maioria das vezes está errado, obviamente.

- Ela disse que eu tenho um ursinho de pelúcia! – ele reclamou.

- E você encheu o traseiro dela de pudim. Nem vem, foi você que começou. - falou James do banheiro. Estávamos no dormitório, esperando o horário do almoço terminar para ir para a aula (pelo o menos eu ia).

- Tadinha da Lene, deve estar se acabando de chorar no quarto. – eu disse, lançando um olhar reprovador para Sirius.

- Pois eu duvido muito que aquele ser seja capaz de chorar. – ele resmungou, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Você diz isso porque não viu quando ela errou a fala do espetáculo da Páscoa da terceira série. – disse James, saindo do banheiro e pegando a mochila.

- Nossa, aquela foi terrível – eu disse, me lembrando do dia. – Eu não sabia que um ser humano era capaz de soltar tanta água.

- Cara, ela era um ovo. Ovos não têm falas. – reclamou Sirius.

Dei de ombros e sai do quarto. Cinco minutos depois, eu e James chegávamos ao corredor da sala de Matemática. Sirius cabulou aula, e ficou comigo a tarefa de inventar uma desculpa para a professora. Acho que daqui a pouco vão desconfiar, pois um ser humano não é capaz de pegar tantas doenças. James, relutante, me acompanhou para a aula, dizendo que mais uma falta e ele ia ser expulso. O que era verdade.

Lily, Dorcas e (surpreendentemente) Marlene nos esperavam na porta da sala.

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon**

Não me surpreendi ao não ver Sirius com os meninos na próxima aula. Ele ainda deve se lembrar de mim com aquele canhão de guerra de um passeio no museu anos atrás. Eu juro que não estava mirando no ônibus escolar.

Enfim, eu não contei meu plano de vingança número 3.3.7 para as garotas (acredite, você não iria querer saber o que aconteceu com as vítimas dos outros trezentos e trinta e três; deixaria Chuck Norris no chinelo). De qualquer forma elas poderão ver quando eu botar pra quebrar, todos vão ver afinal. E eu serei considerada a rainha da cocada preta (ou azul, se ficar melhor na situação).

- Onde está Sirius? – perguntou Lily quando Remos e James se aproximaram.

- Ele mandou dizer que está com catapora, mas acho que é Lenegitite aguda. – respondeu Remus.

- Eu fiz um trabalho sobre catapora, mas eu tirei zero porque eu fiz de canetinhas. – disse Dorcas.

Fomos poupados do constrangimento de encarar Dorcas após rir da cara dela pela porta que acabou de abrir, com McGonagall nos mandando para dentro. Algo me dizia que ia ser um longo dia.

**Narrado por Zac Farro**

Se algum dia, quando eu estiver procurando emprego, se eu ao menos cogitar na possibilidade de ser professor, me interne imediatamente. Só louco mesmo para aceitar esse trabalho, porque olha...

Depois que voltei para a escola, percebi que tinha me atrasado vinte minutos para a aula com o terceiro ano. Graças a Deus eles são tão preguiçosos que nem se deram ao trabalho de avisar a diretora que o professor sumiu, mas enquanto isso fizeram tanta bagunça que sinto até pena do Filch Era isopor pra todo o lado (não me pergunte onde eles arranjaram isso), bolinhas de papel, desenhos no quadro negro, e todo o resto que os alunos infantis fazem quando são deixados sozinhos (eu faria o mesmo, mas tudo bem).

Depois de mais quinze minutos e muitas bolinhas de papel na cara, consegui acalmá-los. Para infelicidade deles, mandei trocentos exercícios de dever de casa, e mais várias tarefas para eles fazerem em sala. Agora eu sei como os professores se sentiam quando nos davam lição de casa. É como uma vingança pela bagunça; me sinto até mais poderoso.

Ok, chega Zac. Fui até a casa de Josh, e felizmente não tinha ninguém lá. Consegui pegar alguns instrumentos da garagem, mas só uma guitarra, um baixo e uma bateria.

Agora os instrumentos estão todos na minha van, no estacionamento da escola. Espero encontrar uma sala isolada para guardá-los, o que talvez não seja difícil de encontrar, caso eu tenha um pouco de tempo e um mapa da escola (já perceberam que esse lugar é enorme? Parece até um castelo).

Agora eu estou morrendo de fome, esperando terminar o período com os pirralhos para dar uma fugida para a cozinha. Queria ter me lembrado de passar no Mcdonalds na vinda.

Ótimo, o sinal bateu. Esperei todos os alunos saírem da sala para sair correndo para a cozinha. Ou para onde eu imaginava ser a cozinha. Mal tinha virado o corredor, o sinal bateu de novo.

Caracas, eles acham que os alunos eram os The Flash da vida, para conseguir trocar de sala tão rápido? Acho que estavam certos, pois a minha outra turma já estava me esperando na sala.

Pelo o visto minha barriguinha vai ter que esperar mais um pouco.

Depois de uma apresentação (comparada aos padrões dessa escola) legal, dei uns poucos exercícios para os alunos, e deixei que eles fizessem em grupo, desde que não agissem como macacos débeis mentais. Enquanto isso eu ficava pensando em como esconder uma banda em uma escola rigorosa como aquela. Como não cheguei à conclusão nenhuma, fui para perto de um aluno e perguntei:

-Ei, garoto. Você sabe se tem sala de música nessa escola?

- Tinha uma – ele respondeu – Mas não vamos lá há séculos.

- Desde que o professor responsável se mudou, não encontraram ninguém mais "adequado" para o cargo. – disse a garota que estava ao seu lado – É claro que "adequado" significa que não acharam ninguém chato o suficiente para entrar no corpo docente.

- E onde ficava essa sala?

- No prédio antigo. Ala Norte. Lá só tem umas poucas salas e os dormitórios, mas eles ficam na Ala Sul, bem na entrada para o prédio novo. É como uma escola mal assombrada, só que limpa.

Deixei os garotos falando sobre possíveis mendigos morando naquele canto da escola, e me sentei em minha mesa. Estava começando a estranhar o fato de tudo estar tão fácil para mim. Vai ver estou em um reality show. Mas tenho quase certeza que as câmeras só dão imagens para a segurança.

Eu hein.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Na altura do jantar, eu estava exausto. Pode parecer que foram só seis períodos (dois de manhã e quatro á tarde), mas para mim foram seis seções de tortura, sem sangue, é claro (isso é coisa de Lene). E ainda tinha a detenção, não daria tempo para dormir direito. Espero que aquele coala não pegue pesado, se não eu contrato os serviços Lenedor, a ai sim vai ter tortura de verdade.

Acho que eu estou passando tempo demais com as meninas.

Eu passava com Remus e Sirius (que aparecera na terceira aula da tarde) por entre as mesas da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, quando meu pesadelo se levantou. Amus Diggory. Esse cara realmente me enche o saco. E ele faz questão de aparecer nas piores horas.

-Ora, ora, ora... –ele começou com sua voz irritante - Veja se não é Potter e seu fiel escudeiro Black.

Os amigos (leia-se escravos) do garoto riram, embora não houvesse graça alguma. Porque será que eu tinha a impressão que esse momento todo foi ensaiado?

- O que você quer, Diggory? – perguntei – Lenços de papel para quando chorar como um bebê novamente? Ou prefere que eu ligue para a mamãe?

Todos que assistiam a cena riram, até um dos companheiros do Diggory deixou escapar uma risadinha.

- Caiu um cisco em meu olho naquele dia! – ele disse vermelho – Não tinha nada a ver com o futebol. Só vim avisar para vocês tomarem cuidado, porque com certeza Lufa-Lufa vai detoná-los no Campeonato.

- Uhh, acho que essa é a deixa para ficarmos com medo, pessoal. – disse uma voz atrás de mim. Me virei e vi que era Lily. – O pateta ta nos ameaçando.

- Olha quem falando, Evans. Achei que ia começar a chorar quando me visse. – Disse Amus debochado.

Lily pegou eu e Sirius pelo braço e nos arrastou para um canto da mesa da Grifinória. Lene, Dorcas e Remus logo nos alcançaram. A garota ficou quieta pelo resto do jantar, mas eu também não falei nada. Acho que ela está escondendo alguma coisa.

Lene e Dorcas passaram o jantar todo discutindo como elas agiriam se o planeta fosse invadido por zumbis; "Francamente, Dorc's, você acha que vai conseguir sobreviver com um Doritos tamanho grande e com uma Pepsi?" dizia Marlene.

- Você está bem? –Remus sussurrou para Lily, e ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Vamos, infelizes – disse Sirius – Hora da detenção.

Não me surpreendeu o fato de o professor Farro estar jogando Super Mario em seu notebook quando chegamos á sua sala. A questão é: Como ele conseguiu descobrir a senha do Wi-Fi da escola? Sério, eu e Sirius já tentamos de tudo, desde "123456" até "DUMBLEDORE DETONA". Nenhuma funcionou.

Lily pigarreou para chamar a atenção.

- VAI, VAI! – gritou o professor com o olhar vidrado na tela – MALDITO BURACO! Ah, são vocês.

- Boa noite, professor. – disse Lily. Boa noite pra quem? Será que ela notou que viemos aqui para uma detenção?

- Caracas, você já chegou até esse nível? – espantou-se Sirius, se colocando ao lado do professor para ver o joguinho.

- Como você descobriu a senha do Wi-Fi da escola? – perguntei, sentando-me em cima de uma classe.

- Tem no mural da sala dos professores. – ele respondeu – É "nenhum aluno nunca vai acertar a senha". Sem espaços.

Sirius me encarou com os olhos apertados.

- Eles são criativos.

- Qual será nossa tarefa de hoje, professor? – perguntou Lily, ainda na porta. Acho que ela não notou que eu e Sirius estamos tentando fazer o professor esquecer a detenção.

- Vocês vão limpar a sala de música para Filch.

- Pensei que éramos proibidos de entrar lá. – disse Lily, enquanto seguíamos o prof. Farro para fora da sala.

- Eu consegui autorização. Os instrumentos não se limpam sozinhos, não é?

Lá pela metade do caminho, já deu para chegar á conclusão de que Zac Farro é um cara muito maneiro. Ele tem a mesma opinião que eu de que Kurt Cobain é realmente um Deus da música e que Foo Fighters é melhor do que Avenged Sevenfold (o que Sirius discordou totalmente). Enquanto nossa animada conversa sobre música fluía, Lily andava um pouco atrás de nós, de braços cruzados e com cara de quem ou travava uma luta interior ou de quem quer soltar um imenso pum.

- Mas nada se compara ao Green Day – dizia Sirius, no que Zac acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

- E você, tomate? – ele chamou Lily (não, James, ele chamou a Rita Lee). – Quais bandas você gosta?

- Hum... Eu curto Coldplay – ela respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

Zac fez uma careta e voltou a conversar com Sirius sobre o desempenho da Branca de Neve cantando Led Zeppelin em Shrek.

Fala sério, Lily não gosta de Coldplay! Pelo o menos foi a essa conclusão que eu cheguei quando "peguei emprestado" o Mp3 dela. Lá só tinha Paramore, Green Day, Red Hot Chili Peppers e The White Stripes. Ok, também tinha a música das Spice Girls que toca no Galinho Chicken Little, mas acho que foi a Dorcas que pôs lá, então...

Chegamos á sala de música. Cara, eu não lembrava que tinha tanto instrumento legal aqui. Antigamente só tinha um piano, dois violões, e vários daqueles trecos de sopro e corda que só o Remus mesmo conseguia tocar.

- Da onde surgiu essa bateria, esse baixo e essa guitarra? – perguntou Sirius. Não é óbvio, Sirius? A nave-mãe da espécie McGonagall trouxe aqui.

- É claro que alguém pôs aqui. – disse Lily. Mas não pode ter sido o Filch; da última vez que ele arrumou essa sala ele colocou um telescópio junto com as flautas.

- Tá, chega de enrolação – falou Zac – Tem panos no armário de vassouras do corredor. Vocês sabem o que fazer.

Ele se sentou na arquibancada do coral com uma guitarra e começou a dedilhar ela, perdido em pensamentos. Eu, Lily e Sirius começamos a trabalhar. As detenções de Hogwarts estão sempre relacionadas á limpeza da escola. Deve ser por isso que não tem faxineiras aqui; os alunos são como escravos.

Enquanto eu limpava as caixas de som, Sirius se empenhava tanto para esfregar o bumbo que parecia estar querendo fazer fogo. Lily limpava o piano. Ela tocava uma música ao passar o pano pelas teclas, mas tentava disfarçar.

- O que você está tocando? – perguntei. Ela se assustou e ficou vermelha.

- Nada não.

- Continua, estava legal. – falou Sirius, se sentando no banco da bateria. Lily voltou a tocar e eu reconheci o som: era Linkin Park, What I've Done. Sirius pareceu reconhecer também, pois logo estava acompanhando com a bateria.

Eu estava me perguntando onde foi que eles aprenderam a tocar tão bem, quando começou o som de guitarra. Primeiramente eu achei que estava imaginando, mas ao olhar para os lados vi o professor Farro tocando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Ok, eu acho que pirei. Como assim, Lily-Certinha-Evans e Sirius-Bobalhão-Black tocando Rock'n'Roll com o professor de História? Certamente isso não é uma cena que se vê todo o dia, ah se não é.

- Canta aí, Potter! – gritou o professor para mim, ainda tocando. Sorri e peguei o microfone.

_**In this farewell  
>There's no blood<br>There's no alibi  
>'Cause I've drawn regret<br>From the truth  
>Of a thousand lies<br>So let mercy come  
>And wash away<strong>_

_**What I've done  
>I'll face myself<br>To cross out what I've become  
>Erase myself<br>And let go of what I've done**_

_**Put to rest  
>What you thought of me<br>While I clean this slate  
>With the hands<br>Of uncertainty  
>So let mercy come<br>And wash away**_

_**What I've done  
>I'll face myself<br>To cross out what I've become  
>Erase myself<br>And let go of what I've done**_

_**For what I've done  
>I'll start again<br>And whatever pain may come  
>Today this ends<br>I'm forgiving what I've done**_

_**I'll face myself  
>To cross out what I've become<br>Erase myself  
>And let go of what I've done<strong>_

_**What I've done  
>Forgiving what I've done<strong>_

- OH YEAH! – brincou Sirius quando terminamos. Lily riu. Impressão minha ou ela parece muito feliz?

- Caracas, onde vocês aprenderam a tocar tão bem? – espantou-se Zac, pondo de lado a guitarra e se aproximando.

- Nunca fiz aulas. – disse Sirius.

- Então é o espírito do The R.E.V. baixando em você! – exclamou o professor.

- Eu nunca cantei pra valer antes – eu disse – Mas eu toco guitarra há anos.

- Eu toco desde os cinco anos de idade – disse Lily.

- Ainda sabe tocar guitarra... – disse Zac, ignorando Lily completamente. – Vocês são perfeitos!

Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos. Nenhum professor nunca havia dito que somos perfeitos desde... bem, nenhum professor nunca me elogiou.

- Próximo semestre teremos um projeto com todos os alunos do sexto ano da escola – começou o professor – Eu fiquei encarregado da Grifinória.

- E do que é exatamente esse projeto? – perguntei.

- Uma Batalha das Bandas entre as casas. Quem vencer leva um enorme troféu e pode competir na estadual. Prêmio de um milhão e mais contrato com gravadora. E eu quero que vocês participem.

- Uma banda?

- Uma banda de Rock?

- E nós tocando nela?

- Já vi que não vai dar certo. – disse Lily.

- Maneiro – disse Sirius.

- Nós topamos. – Eu disse.

- Mas o que... – começou Lily.

- OK! – disse Zac – Temos pouco tempo até o toque de recolher. Porco- espinho no vocal e guitarra e o dos batuque na bateria. Sabem de alguém que toca baixo?

Pensei um pouco.

- Remus tocava violoncelo, não é quase a mesma coisa?

- É sim. Tragam ele aqui amanhã, no mesmo horário. E não contem _nada_ pra _ninguém_.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Eu me sentia um lixo. Lixo sanitário. Daqueles bem fedidos. Cheio de moscas.

Meus amigos entraram para uma banda e eu nem cotada para entrar para a produção fui. Será que é por que eu sou ruiva? Antigamente tinha um cara no supermercado perto de casa que me ignorava também. Tá certo que ele era cego e surdo, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Deu pra perceber que o professor Farro me ignorou completamente. Eu toquei piano bem, OK? E se eu não tivesse começado a tocar, ele nunca teria descoberto o talento dos meninos. Ele devia ao menos ter me agradecido, oras!

Maldita eu.

Se eu não tivesse começado a tocar aquela hora não haveria banda nenhuma.

Que raro, dessa vez a culpa é minha e não do Potter! Não adianta, a culpa vai ser sempre do Potter.

O melhor que posso fazer por hora é esquecer o assunto. Não tem nada a ver comigo, afinal. Acho que vai ser meio difícil esquecer isso, já que os panacas ao meu lado não param de falar da maldita banda. Ainda bem que estamos perto dos dormitórios.

Me separei dos bobocas na entrada para o dormitório das meninas. Não dei nem boa noite. Talvez eles tenham sentido a frieza do meu olhar.

- LILICAA! COMO FOI A DETENÇÃO? O PROFESSOR É MUITO ESTRANHO? O SIRIUS AINDA TA VIVO? VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ VIVA?

Na próxima vez que Dorcas me assustar desse jeito juro que dou um soco nela. E ainda vou fingir que foi sem querer.

- Afee garota não me assusta assim. – disse, me jogando em minha cama – Cadê a Lene?

Só agora que eu percebi que Marlene não estava no quarto. Devia ter notado, estava muito silencioso.

- Ela saiu faz um tempão, dizendo que ia botar pra quebrar – disse Dorcas, sentando-se em sua cama e trazendo pra perto o amontoado de cadernos que tinha lá.

- Será que ela foi começar a vingança contra o Sirius? Ela nunca saiu a essa hora. Se for isso, tenho certeza que o Sirius vai sangrar.

Fui colocar o pijama, e logo Lene voltou ofegante.

- Ufa, eles quase me pegaram – disse. Ela encarou a loira, que se encolheu – Dorcas, eu disse pra me mandar uma mensagem quando Lily chegasse, daí eu poderia sair correndo dali.

- Ah, foi isso que você pediu quando saiu? – perguntou a garota – Eu entendi que Lily ia querer uma massagem.

- Eu quero, pode ser? – eu disse – To exausta. Nunca mais me deixem fazer merda, porque eu não vou aguentar mais uma detenção?

- Foi tão ruim assim? – perguntou Dorcas.

- Você nem imagina. – LILY EVANS ESQUECEU QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE CONTAR NADA? – Tivemos de ficar limpando os instrumentos. Foi o ó. Ainda por cima Sirius não parava de fazer o que acredito eu ele chama de música.

- Estranho... – Lene franziu o cenho para mim – James e Sirius pareciam super felizes quando iam para o dormitório.

Pensa, pensa, pensa!

- Eles se deram bem com o professor. Mas comigo ele foi um chato. – Não ia conseguir mentir mais para minhas amigas. Pensamento positivo! Não estou mentindo, só omitindo alguns fatos.

Me enfiei em baixo das cobertas e fingi que estava dormindo. Lene e Dorcas ainda conversaram um pouco mais, mas logo apagaram as luzes.

Com a expectativa de ver o resultado da vingança da Lene, peguei no sono.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin**

Acordei com Sirius fazendo barulho. Que novidade!

Estava exausto. Noite passada eu havia ficado horas na biblioteca para tentar terminar um trabalho de Física, e tive de voltar correndo quando ouvi o toque de recolher. James e Sirius já haviam chegado, e pareciam um bando de papagaios, de tanto que falavam. Fui dormir tarde por causa daqueles manés.

E adivinha! Acordei atrasado para o café da manhã. Tive de correr, nem deu tempo de chamar o James, que ainda dormia. Mas Sirius ficou para trás, então (se ele não der uma de Sirius) ele vai acordar o James.

As meninas já haviam começado o café da manhã quando eu cheguei. Elas estavam com um ar estranho, como se estivessem esperando por algo. Estranho. Mais estranho do que elas já são normalmente.

- Bom dia.

- Hey, acordou tarde hoje – disse Lily.

- Nem teria acordado se não fosse o Sirius. – respondi. – E hoje ele estava fazendo mais barulho do que o normal.

Lily e Dorcas olharam para Marlene, que encolheu os ombros.

- _Isso _não tem nada a ver comigo. – ela respondeu. – Remus, você notou alguma coisa estranha no Sirius? Tipo, na cara dele?

- Não, mas porque você perguntou? Espera, não me conta, eu nem quero saber. Já sei que você fez merda.

- Vai ser merda para Sirius, com certeza – resmungou Lily.

- É a vingança da Lene pelo pudim. – disse Dorcas. Que parte do "eu não quero saber" ela não entendeu? Talvez a do "não"...

- Fala sério, você ainda não esqueceu essa história? – perguntei para Lene – Achei que vocês estavam quites, pelo pudim e pelo Teddy...

- Nunca ninguém está quite com Marlene McKinnon quando se trata de vingança – ela respondeu – E a sina vai continuar até ele me pedir perdão de joelhos. Olha! Aí vem ele!

Olhei para trás. De fato Sirius estava vindo em nossa direção, com cabelos úmidos e tudo (impressão minha ou esse foi um suspiro coletivo de toda ala feminina do colégio?). Não que eu esperasse que ele estivesse vestido de palhaço, mas quando se trata de Marlene já era pra ter acontecido alguma coisa. Tipo tortas voadoras e muita maquiagem. Mas hoje ele estava absolutamente normal.

- Ah, não – resmungou Lene – Já era pra ter acontecido...

OK, ela parecia muito desesperada.

- Acontecido o que? – perguntou Sirius, que tinha se aproximado rapidamente, olhando desconfiado para Marlene.

- Nada! – ela encheu a boca de comida para não falar mais nada.

- Acordou James? – perguntei quando o garoto se sentou ao meu lado.

- Aham. Ele deve estar saindo do banho a essa hora, sabe como ele demora pra se vestir.

Saiu uma musiquinha dos alto-falantes. Ouviu-se um "Ah, não" vindo de todos os alunos da escola. É por isso que todos os alunos odeiam terça-feira: por causa das notícias da manhã.

É simplesmente a garota com a voz mais irritante da escola falando sobre coisas que _ninguém quer saber_.

"_Bom dia, caros alunos de Hogwarts!"_

Bom dia pra quem? Você vai fazer meu dever por acaso?

"_Eu sou Emmeline Vance, e esse é o Tuesday News."_

A vaca mais famosa da escola está se apresentando, olha só...

"_Primeiramente com o giro mundo. Na Austrália, um periquito, Quito, aprende a esquiar para se refrescar nesse verão."_

Pra você ver como essas notícias importam: periquitos que esquiam é o que toda pessoa bem-informada deve saber.

"_O tempo quente continuará até o final do mês; hora de colocar os casacos no armário e usar a roupa mais fresca que tiver!"_

Não importa qual seja o tempo, ela sempre vai usar roupas "frescas".

"_Achados e Perdidos: encontramos um caderno perdido na sala de Matemática. Ele é cor-de-rosa e tem a capa da boneca Jolie. Da japonesinha, para ser mais exata. Ah, espera! Tem o nome da dona aqui... Olha, não é uma dona, é Sirius Black!"_

Tenho certeza que Sirius não tem um caderno da Jolie. Mas já que ninguém mais sabia disso, todos começaram a gargalhar. Sirius estava de boca aberta.

- Então essa era a sua tão esperada vingança? – perguntou Lily para Lene.

- Nah, acha que eu ia me contentar só com isso? Ainda tem mais. – a garota respondeu rindo.

- FOI VOCÊ? – gritou Sirius.

Lene apenas jogou uma mexa do cabelo para trás.

"OH MEU DEUS!"

Todos silenciaram para ouvir.

"Aquele é James Potter? Ele está com... Não acredito!"

Ouviu-se o barulho do microfone sendo desligado. O Salão Principal estava em um silêncio total. Eu, Sirius, Lily, Lene e Dorcas nos entreolhamos. O que quer que seja o que James havia feito, com certeza não era boa coisa.

-AAHHH! UM SMURF! – berrou Dorcas, apontando para a porta do Salão. Os alunos olharam como se fosse um só.

Eu não acreditei no que vi.


	6. School Of Rock

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Quando acordei hoje cedo e desci para tomar café-da-manhã, achei que estava entrando no Salão Principal, e não na Convenção Anual de Deixar Lily Evans Louca.

Tá certo que tem café da manhã aqui, mas isso não justifica o fato de James Potter estar assim. Lá estava ele, entrando no Salão com seu rebolado de "eu sou o Bam-Bam-bam", balançando a cabeça no ritmo da música que escutava nos fones de ouvido, acenando para algumas garotas enquanto passava, como se estivesse tudo ocorrendo como se fosse uma manhã normal.

Hum... Mas hoje não é o que podemos chamar de manhã normal, não é?

Seria, se não fosse pelo simples fato de...

Como eu posso dizer isso?

Ah, já sei!

O CABELO DE JAMES POTTER ESTÁ AZUL!

- Eaí, galera! – falou James, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius e tirando os fones do ouvido. Antes que você pergunte, não, ele não percebeu que todos os alunos estavam olhando para ele.

- O que houve com você? – perguntou Remus lentamente.

- Nada – o palerma respondeu. – Mas, falaí, porque todo mundo está brincando de estátua? – ele olhou para os lados – E me encarando? Não! Não precisa responder. Já sei que hoje acordei mais espetacular do que eu espetacularmente já sou. Poupem as palmas, eu sei que sou demais. Ninguém resiste ao meu charme.

- James – chamei – eles só estão te encarando porque seu cabelo está azul.

No começo Potter deu uma risadinha. Mas ao ver a cara de Sirius e Remus, ficou sério e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Os alunos começaram a murmurar coisas com os colegas do lado. Eu nunca tinha visto Marlene tão pálida. Dorcas estendeu um espelhinho de bolso para James, e o garoto, ao ver seu reflexo nele, soltou um grito. Seria até engraçado, se... Bem, foi engraçado. Só não ri para não estragar minha amizade com James. Espera, eu sou amiga do James?

- O QUE? COMASSIM? – o garoto gritou, puxou seu próprio cabelo, atirou o espelhinho longe e berrou meia dúzia de palavras meigas e encantadoras.

- Hey, só porque você ta parecendo um Avatar não quer dizer que tenha que descontar nas minhas coisas! – reclamou Dorcas, indo atrás do espelhinho voador.

- Cara, de todas as burradas que você fez até hoje, essa foi a melhor. – disse Sirius, passando a mão nos cabelos do amigo, como se tentasse garantir que não era peruca.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou James, pálido, de olhos arregalados, como se estivesse cara a cara com uma assombração (o que tinha sentido, já que Dorcas estava por perto).

Inesperadamente, Marlene começou a chorar com a cabeça nos braços, tentando abafar os soluços.

- Que foi, Lene?

- D-desculpa, Ja-James! – ela soluçou – Nã-ão era pra vo-cê-ê!

- Espera aí, foi você? – perguntou o garoto incrédulo.

Foi aí que eu entendi. _Essa _era a vingança contra Sirius, que... bem, acabou não caindo na pessoa certa.

- Era pra Sir-rius ter ficado com cabelo azul, e não vo-você! – Lene ergueu o rosto, o que pra mim foi um erro; a sua maquiagem estava totalmente borrada e o cabelo desgrenhado.

- EI! – indignou-se Sirius – Porque o meu cabelo ficar azul ia satisfazê-la de alguma forma?

- Vingança, é claro – respondi – Não sei se você sabe Sirius, mas garotas não esquecem tão fácil o fato de garotos encherem as calças delas de pudim.

Sirius deu um muxoxo de impaciência, como se isso não fosse motivo o suficiente para desencadear uma possível Terceira Guerra Mundial.

- Mas como você conseguiu confundir nós dois? – perguntou James, agora mais calmo. Talvez estivesse se acostumando com o fato de seu cabelo estar azul. Ou estivesse só feliz com o fato dos alunos voltarem para suas conversas normais (embora eu ainda ouça alguns "louco", "cabelo" e "punk"). Lene agora parara de chorar, mas ainda parecia infeliz. Queria o quê, ninguém mandou pintar o cabelo do melhor amigo.

- Eu pus tinta no condicionador de Sirius. Que pelo o jeito não era de Sirius – disse a garota – Achei que ninguém mais seria convencido o suficiente para usar a linha "Cabelos naturalmente perfeitos".

- Que burrice – resmungou Sirius – Todo o mundo que se preste sabe que eu só uso Monange.

Isso, esperteza. Quer dar o número do celular da sua mãe também? Ou prefere a senha do cartão de crédito?

- Eu achei que ficou legal, James – Dorcas acabara de retornar da busca pelo espelho perdido.

- Sério?

- Aham. É tão voltado para desafiar os padrões. Se eu não te conhecesse acharia que você faz parte de uma banda de rock.

Mesmo não sabendo de onde Dorc's havia tirado essa idéia, troquei um olhar preocupado com Sirius.

- E você, Lily? – perguntou James. Vish, deu até pra sentir o ego dele inflando – O que achou?

- Incrível! – respondi. Porque só agora eu tinha percebido que...

- Mesmo? – todos estranharam.

-Claro! Agora o meu cabelo não é o mais estranho da escola! UHUU!

Tá, acho que exagerei _um pouquinho_. Um pouquinho demais, porque todos me olharam e riram. Abaixei os braços. O sinal tocou.

- Humanos, Smurf. – chamou Remus – Hora da aula.

**Narrado por Zac.**

Olhei pela janela e vi um zumbi. Pisquei. Ele piscou.

Ah, ta, isso é um espelho.

Não se admira que eu esteja assim tão acabado. Fiquei até tarde compondo, e cheguei a uma conclusão: não sei mais compor. Até saiu alguma coisa, mas nada comparado ao que eu fazia na minha antiga banda. Desisti de tentar ao não achar nada que rime com "laranja".

Você deve estar de perguntando por que diabos eu fiz uma música com "laranja" nela. Volte e leia a minha conclusão anterior. Pois é.

Entrei no campus de Hogwarts mais ou menos ás seis e meia da manhã. Se eu tenho que chegar no trabalho a essa hora, imagine que horas eu sou obrigado a acordar. É, não é nada agradável. Vou mencionar isso na próxima reunião dos professores; seria legal dormir em Hogwarts como os alunos. Supondo que eu dure até lá.

Pensamentos positivos, Zac! Sucesso, dinheiro, arco-íris, acabei de atropelar um vaso de plantas, coelhinhos bateristas... Não precisa continuar.

Deixei minha van no estacionamento e entrei na escola. Todos os alunos (aqueles anormais) já estavam acordados, tagarelando no Saguão e no Salão Principal. Alguns até me cumprimentaram (TO FICANDO FAMOSOO).

O sinal tocou. Sabe quando na saída ou entrada da escola, fica aquele monte de gente amontoados, um esbarrando no outro, e alguns nem sabem o que estão fazendo ali? Estava bem assim. Parecia uma manada de rinocerontes se empurrando pra chegar até a escada. Rinocerontes pretos, morenos, loiros, ruivos e... Você algum dia já viu um rinoceronte com cabelo azul? Claro que não, rinocerontes não tem cabelo (a menos que use uma peruca), e mesmo se tivessem, não seria azul. Mas aquilo não era um rinoceronte, afinal. Era um aluno.

Hein?

Com certeza, você nunca viu um professor comparar seus alunos com rinocerontes azuis. Por isso, pode ignorar aquilo. Vai fazer um favor á sua alma.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Normalmente, eu pediria a você para me lembrar de matar Lene. Mas só pra variar, não vou fazer isso.

Até que está legal. Fala sério, quem não gostaria de ter um cabelo azul?

*silêncio mental*

Tá, não faz diferença, o que importa é que eu gostei. E meus amigos também, então tá beleza. E, como você já deve saber, a maioria das bandas que fazem sucesso tem um integrante com cabelo esquisito (e legal). Como Green Day, Paramore e The Beatles (todos os integrantes com cabelo esquisito). E nesse caso vai ser um cara legal, numa banda legal, com cabelo legal. Legal, né?

Pelo o menos não é o que a McGonagall acha.

- Vocês, jovens, sempre inventando moda, que vai acabar a reputação da escola, isso sim! Não estou dando aula para um monte de bebezinhos comedores de cola! Vocês são alunos do sexto ano, quase os mais velhos da escola, têm de dar exemplos! E além do mais haverá aquela convenção mais para o final do ano, e não quero ninguém se destacando ou fazendo bobagens. Por isso, Sr. Potter, trate de tirar essa tinta ridícula dos cabelos!

Eu bem que tentei. Não houve resultado, e ainda manchei minha camiseta branca de roxo (qual provavelmente foi a cor de tinta que Lene colocou no meu condicionador).

McGonagall desistiu de tentar me colocar nos eixos, e me deixou assistir as aulas normalmente.

Depois de ela ter implicitamente falado que queria todos como idênticos robôs comedores de cocô, já era de se esperar que os alunos ficassem meio contra ela.

James Potter 1 X 0 McGonagall

Depois de Português, teve uma aula de Filosofia, com o famoso professor Ronei Carlos e sua sensual pancinha de Chopp (pelas palavras de Dorcas).

As Lily e Lene não nos acompanhavam nessa aula, afirmando que era perda de tempo, mas Dorc's sim. Ela mesma disse que Filosofia era sua filosofia de vida (Não me pergunte por que eu também não entendi). Eu e Sirius só nos inscrevemos nessa aula, porque era ou isso ou Sociologia. E Remus... bem, Remus participa de todas as aulas.

E surpreendentemente essa não me fez dormir hoje.

- Façam um desenho de como seria o colega de vocês se a mente estivesse aparente.

Essas palavras fizeram que sua maior turma (de 10 alunos) fizesse a maior bagunça. Mas não importava, sua sala era na parte antiga e isolada da escola, então ninguém ia ouvir mesmo.

Desenhei Sirius como um demônio vermelho com cara de santo.

Ele desenhou uma batata.

Ainda não entendi o porquê.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

Eu e a jujuba azul ambulante resolvemos falar com Remus no horário do almoço.

Ele ouviu em silêncio grande parte da proposta de tocar na banda. Na outra parte ele ficou rindo e dizendo como éramos pamonhas.

- Isso é Sério, Remus. – disse James.

- Aham, ta. Vocês criaram uma banda de Rock com o professor de História. Já imagino como vão se as músicas: "Hey, Hitler" e "Yellow Atomic Bomb" serão grandes sucessos.

- Tá bom, se não quiser não participa – comecei – Mas saiba que esse projeto vale mais da metade da nota do Trimestre.

Daí ele começou a se interessar.

Agora somos três.

**Narrado por Zac Farro. **

Passei grande parte da manhã passando exercícios e corrigindo trabalhos.

Esse último não foi tão difícil, dei nota baixa pra todo o mundo. Parágrafos inteiros copiados da Wikipédia.

Por mais que meus conhecimentos sobre História sejam limitados, tenho certeza que a declaração da Independência não foi feita por "misture todos os ingredientes e ponha em uma fôrma. Mas não se esqueça de colocar fermento, se não o bolo não cresce".

Quem faz uma redação usando como base um livro de receitas não merece ter o trabalho corrigido por minha caneta com _glitter_. Não mesmo.

Hoje é terça-feira. Sabe por que eu gosto desse dia?

Porque não tenho aulas pra dar á tarde! UHUULL!

Ou seja, excursão pela escola.

Ou seja, me perdi.

Ou seja, só achei minha sala quase na hora do jantar.

Ou seja, sou muito estúpido.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

DON'T WANNA BE A AMERICAN IDIOT!

_Tana nana nanana nana!_

JDPFJJWKEOMMFANNDVDPOFJPADEFJ!

E… não sei cantar o resto.

Próxima estação!

QUEM IRIA APOSTAR, QUE AQUELE CARA SEM GRAÇA, IRIA CONSEGUIR REVIDAAR?

O FATO DE SER ESPECIALISTA EM NADA, E EM TUDO QUE SE ENVOLVE FALHAR!

*pula pro refrão*

QUEM VÊ, NÃO ACHA QUE ELE PODE, MAS ELE TENTA E VAI ATRÁS

NEGANDO O SEU TROFÉU

DE MAIOR IDIOTA DO MUNDOO!

Ta, já enjoou.

Outra!

NÃO É FÁCIL, MANTER A FRANJA LISINHA

TENHO QUE FAZER ESCOVA E CHPINHA!

O MAIS DIFÍCIL AINDA É VER O MUNDO ASSIM DO MEU JEITO!

O CABELO TAMPA O OLHO ESQUERDO E EU SÓ POSSO USAR O DIREITO!

IMPOSSÍVEL

SER MAIS SENSÍVEL QUE EU

NÃO DA PRÁ SER FELIZ NO MUNDO EM QUE VIVEMOS!

_AH EU SOU EMO!_

NO SHOW DO SIMPLE PLAN NÓS DOIS NOS CONHECEMOS!

_AH, EU SOU EMO!_

- Dá pra calar a boca?

Era de se esperar que alguém se irritasse e falasse isso. Afinal, éramos três adolescentes idiotas cantando que nem loucos músicas idiotas (James se juntara a mim e ao Sirius na última).

- Deixa eu ser feliz, Remus – falei.

- Desde que não incomode ninguém. – ele respondeu.

Eu revirei os olhos. Estávamos indo para a detenção. Leia-se primeiro ensaio de uma banda super mega show de bola.

Eu devia estar triste por não fazer parte dela.

...

Mas não tô!

Fala sério, deve ser muito duro ter que discutir por várias horas, tentando chegar a uma conclusão de ritmo e letra. Nah! Prefiro ficar em segundo plano. Talvez eu até consiga alguma fama sendo a melhor amiga linda da banda.

Acho que eu estou passando tempo demais com o Potter.

Chegamos á sala de música, isolada do resto das salas. Depois de apresentações por parte de Remus a Zac, o garoto tocou algumas notas no baixo.

E, como todas as coisas que Remus faz, foi perfeito.

- Agora temos uma banda completa! – comemorou Zac.

- Na verdade não professor – começou James, tentando se encolher.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu não consigo cantar e tocar ao mesmo tempo. – ele murmurou.

Opa. Peraí.

James Potter admitiu que não consegue fazer alguma coisa. Não conseguir tocar e cantar é como não saber andar e mascar chiclete ao mesmo tempo.

Deve ser por isso que ele nunca come chiclete.

- Primeiros quinze segundos de banda e vocês já têm um problema – eu ri. Fui me sentar na pequena arquibancada, não ia me meter em um problema que não é meu. Eu já faço isso com os trabalhos das garotas.

Eu estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir a pequena discussão que os quatro fizeram no meio da sala.

- A Lily pode cantar – estaquei quando ouvi isso. E ri. Mas parei porque eles me olhavam esperançosos.

- Ah, ta. Eu? Cantar? Nem vem.

- Você canta bem, Lily – disse Remus – E você _gosta_ de cantar, isso é o que importa.

- Eu cantar bem? – resmunguei – Até parece.

- Se você for a garota que estava cantando aos berros quando vinha pra cá, sim, você canta bem – disse Zac.

Ele ouviu também? Só falta o Obama vir aqui com uma ordem de prisão pela grande quantidade de poluição sonora.

- E se eu aceitasse? Vocês sabem que esse projeto não vai dar em nada. Só querem uma garota pra fazer o trabalho todo. Eu não faço milagres, ok? Eu não vou cantar.

- Já é um milagre você levantar da cama todas as manhãs...

Fuzilei Sirius com o olhar.

- Vamos, Lil's. – disse James – Vai ser legal.

Olhei pra ele, e me senti confiante. Eu realmente posso fazer tudo que eu sonho. Só basta acreditar. Como dizia meu tio, cavalo selado a gente monta.

Afinal, essa é uma oportunidade única.

Não posso desperdiçá-la.

- O.K. – eu disse – Eu topo.

Não sei que tipo de bixo me atingiu, mas sei que estava me esmagando. O animal era azul e gritava. Ah, era o James me abraçando.

Mas não deixa de ser animal.

- Ótimo! – disse Zac – Só falta o nome para a banda.

- Que tal... The Sirius Black Experience? – disse Sirius.

- The Desert Punk Penguins! – sugeriu James. Não achava que ia alcançar o mundo sendo um pinguim punk do deserto, então recusei.

- School Of Rock – falou Remus baixinho. E corou quando olhamos todos para ele – Quer dizer, faz sentido, não é? Estamos em uma escola, e aqui aprendemos a tocar. Escola de Rock. School of Rock.

- Brilhante – falei.

- School Of Rock, todos concordam? – perguntou Zac. Fez-se um "SIM" coletivo – Então agora somos uma banda. Uma família. Prontos para ensinar para o mundo como se toca o verdadeiro Rock'n'Roll?

- Só uma pergunta – começou Sirius – Nessa escola não vai ter dever de casa, vai?

Ninguém respondeu.


	7. New Pink Friend

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes**

Não que eu esperasse que um piano caísse em cima de Sirius.

Tá, só pensei no piano uma vez. Pelo o menos era o que eu faria se declarasse guerra contra alguém.

Já fiz, na verdade. Foi assim que fui expulsa da minha antiga escola. E não era um piano, era um computador daqueles antigões, mas no fim é quase a mesma coisa.

O fato do cabelo de James estar tingido de uma cor prima me fez ter vontade de cometer alguma loucura. Tipo colocar algas marinhas nos calções do diretor. Ou encher o corredor do quarto andar de pavões. Mas acho que já fizeram isso.

Eu hein.

Se eu não soubesse do que Lene é capaz, até sentiria pena do estado em que ela se encontra. Jogada e sua cama, olhando para o nada e comendo bombons.

- Quer um?

- São bons?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Tem gosto de isopor.

Como eu não tenho nada contra isopor, aceitei um.

Estávamos esperando Lily voltar da detenção. Na verdade, Marlene estava esperando ela. Eu estava pintando. Não se pode ignorar uma inspiração vinda do além, pelo meu querido Picasso.

- Você não acha estranho? – começou Lene.

- O que?

Estava começando a achar que ela havia notado que o chapéu do meu cavalo na pintura era igual ao da sua mãe.

- Que Sirius não tenha me culpado pelo cabelo de James.

Olhei para ela.

-Mas a culpa _é_ sua.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei. Mas a intenção era pintar o cabelo dele, então ele deveria estar de mal comigo. Mas não está. Esse é o problema. É como... como se tudo voltasse ao normal.

- Vai ver ele não acredita que era para ele. – respondi – Mas porque está reclamando? Tudo está como era antes.

- Mas eu não quero isso! Eu quero estar brigada com ele. Quero que ele tenha medo de mim, que ele se arrependa de tudo o que ele me fez passar!

- Então por que você não continua a vingança? – perguntei – Até acertar a pessoa certa?

Os olhos de Marlene brilharam, e eu imediatamente me arrependi de ter nascido.

- Brilhante! O que você acha, alguma coisa relacionada á urubus ou á excrementos de vaca?

- Qualquer coisa ta bom, desde que não envolva lança-chamas. Ah, não, eu conheço essa cara... você não está pensando em... Ah, cara.

É como se ela estivesse prestes a jogar uma bomba atômica de olhos vendados.

Só espero que não caia em mim.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

- TEM UM PORCO EM NOSSA SALA! POR QUE TEM UM PORCO EM NOSSA SALA?

Pela primeira vez na vida, Lily não estava falando sobre mim nessa frase. Era sobre um porco.

Literalmente.

Estávamos todos afinando os instrumentos, unidos e cantando felizes como a Branca de Neve e os animaizinhos da floresta.

Até que Zac teve a brilhante idéia de ir ao banheiro. Não me importo se a bexiga dele é solta, mas o fato é que um porco passou ao seus pés ao abrir a porta.

Cor-de-Rosa, gordinho e de rabo encaracolado e tudo. Não Zac, estou falando do porco!

Agora o pobre animal estava correndo de um lado para o outro, fazendo uns sons estranhos... como é que se diz mesmo? Acho que é_ oincando. _Pois é, oincando e sendo perseguido por Remus e pelo professor.

Maas, como até minha avó (que está morta) corre melhor do que eles, o porquinho cor-de-rosa levou a melhor e acabou que se escondeu no pequeno vão atrás do palco, e não houve ser vivo que conseguisse tirar ele de lá.

Até Lily chegar com um pote de doce da cozinha. Hesitante, o porco sai de seu esconderijo e começou a comer.

- Isso, garoto – eu disse, enquanto fazia carinho nele – Não precisa ter medo da gente, Ari.

- Ari? – perguntou Sirius, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ariclenes. É o nome que eu dei para ele. Ou será que Esteliovaldo é melhor?

- Espera aí, você não pode ficar com ele – disse Lily – Ele deve ter um dono.

Estraga prazeres.

- Se ninguém vir buscar, podemos ficar com ele? – perguntei, olhando para os outros três – Por favor? Por favor?

- Você que vai limpar caca de porco – disse Zac.

Sorri e abracei meu mais novo bichinho de estimação, que reclamou com um _Oinc!_

Em casa, minha mãe nunca me deixou ter nenhum animal de estimação, a não ser meu peixinho Elvis (que morreu uma semana e meia depois de eu ter comprado). Eu também meio que criava as lagartixas que viviam em meu banheiro.

Mas os rabos delas sempre caíam

Ficava arrasado.

De aniversário de três anos eu pedi um jacaré do papo amarelo.

Não ganhei, obviamente.

É claro que é contra as regras ter animais em Hogwarts. Mas como não fui eu que trouxe esse bixo pra cá, a culpa não será considerada minha.

Né?

Lily pegou o microfone.

- Viemos aqui para tocar, e não para ficar olhando para um porco.

- Ei! – reclamei – Ariclenes não é apenas um simples porco!

Ela sorriu.

- Eu não estava falando dele.

Peguei a guitarra e fingi não estar ouvindo as risadas.

Antes de eu conseguir assimilar o que estava acontecendo, Lily começou a cantar. Por causa da distração acabei iniciando a música um pouco depois dos três.

**I've got another confession to make**

**I'm a fool**

**Everyone's got their chains to break**

**Holding' you**

Sirius olhou para mim e revirou os olhos, como se dissesse "Se você ousar estragar nossa música, eu juro que bato na sua cabeça com um gato morto, e só paro quando ele miar". Pelo o menos foi o que pareceu.

**Were you born to resist or be abused?**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

Finalmente entendi que música eles estavam tocando, daí só assim eu parei de improvisar e comecei a tocar certo.

**Are you gone and into someone new?**

**I need somewhere to hang my head**

**Without your noose**

**You gave me something that I didn't have**

**But had no use**

**I was too weak to give in**

**Too strong to lose**

**My heart is under arrest again**

**But I break loose**

**My head is giving me life or death**

**But I can't choose**

**I swear I'll never give in**

**I refuse**

Lily cantava de olhos fechados, fazendo caretas e pulando como se estivesse em um show. Ou tentando se desviar de um monte de baratas.

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

**Has someone taken your faith?**

**It's real, the pain you feel**

**You trust, you must**

**Confess**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

Nessa hora, como eu me lembrava, veio um solo de guitarra e bateria que até me assustou. Por fim, consegui sobreviver inteiro, recebendo olhares admirados.

**Has someone taken your faith?**

**It's real, the pain you feel**

**The life, the love**

**You die to heal**

**The hope that starts**

**The broken hearts**

**You trust, you must**

**Confess**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

**I've got another confession, my friend**

**I'm no fool**

**I'm getting tired of starting again**

**Somewhere new**

**Were you born to resist or be abused?**

**I swear I'll never give in**

**I refuse**

Zac começou a dar pulinhos de alegria, cantando baixinho a música. Ariclenes começou a correr em círculos em volta dele.

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

**Has someone taken your faith?**

**It's real, the pain you feel**

**You trust, you must**

**Confess**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

Sirius se jogou para fora do banquinho e caiu no chão, resmungando e esfregando os braços. Lily respirou fundo como se não respirasse direito há séculos (na verdade foram uns três minutos, mas ok).

- Oh, yeah! – disse Zac. Sério, se ele tiver essas reações malucas cada vez que tocarmos uma música, já tenho que pegar o telefone do hospício para quando tivermos um show.

- Fomos demais, isso eu já sei – disse Lily ofegante, deitada em um amplificador.

- Acho que você está passando tempo demais com o azulão – disse Zac – Só ele mesmo pra dizer uma coisa dessas.

Estava tão dolorido que me esqueci de reclamar.

- Que musica vamos apresentar na Competição? – perguntou Remus. Zac imediatamente ficou mais sério.

- Tem que ser uma música de autoria própria. O que é uma pena, porque até um macaco compõe melhor do que eu.

_Oinc?_

Olhei para Lily. Aquele... não, deve ser outra coisa.

- Vamos dar um jeito, não se preocupe. – disse a garota. Ela ergueu o microfone acima do corpo – Mais uma antes de irmos?

Dessa vez foi Remus que escolheu.

**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare**

**The shadow in the background of the morgue**

**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**

**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want**

**Where you can always find me**

**We`ll have Halloween on Christmas**

**And in the night we`ll wish this never ends**

**We`ll wish this never ends**

_**I miss you, I miss you**_

_**I miss you, I miss you**_

**Where are you? And I`m so sorry**

**I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight**

**I need somebody and always**

**This sick strange darkness**

**Comes creeping on so haunting every time**

**And as I stared, I counted**

**Webs from all the spiders**

**Catching things and eating their insides**

**Like indecision to call you**

**And hear your voice of treason**

**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight**

**Stop this pain tonight**

**Don`t waste your time on me you`re already**

**The voice inside my head**

_**( I miss you, I miss you)**_

**Don`t waste your time on me you`re already**

**The voice inside my head **

_**(I miss you, I miss you)**_

Eu, Sirius e Remus cantávamos o backing vocals, o que foi até engraçado, pois eles forçavam um pouco a voz, parecendo os dubladores de cavalos em filmes.

Não conte pra eles que eu disse isso.

**Don`t waste your time on me you`re already**

**The voice inside my head **

_**( I miss you I miss you)**_

**Don`t waste your time on me you`re already**

**The voice inside my head **

_**( I miss you I miss you)**_

**Don`t waste your time on me you`re already**

**The voice inside my head **

_**( I miss you I miss you)**_

**Don`t waste your time on me you`re already**

**The voice inside my head **

_**( I miss you I miss you)**_

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon. **

- UNO, DOS, TRES…

Dorcas apontou para mim.

- Quatro? – respondi. Os ombros dela caíram.

- Não, né. É "catorce".

- Que eu saiba depois do três vem o quatro.

A garota suspirou, e aparentemente desistiu de me ensinar sobre U2.

Como se eu não soubesse o que é o U2! O avião americano de espionagem, claro. Dãart.

Estava planejando algumas idéias para destruir Sirius. Sim! Algumas. Ou achava que eu ia me contentar só acabando com ele?

Estamos falando de Marlene McKinnon, por Deus.

Além de destruir Sirius, vou picotá-lo, queimá-lo, esmagá-lo, e, é claro, o mais importante, destruir sua reputação.

Não existe "trégua" em meu vocabulário.

...

Pior que não existe mesmo, na última vez que procurei essa palavra no dicionário não achei.

Lily chegou bem nessa hora.

- Que tipo de caminhão te acertou? – perguntei – Pelo penteado acho que foi um Mercedez.

Ela estava toda vermelha, escabelada e rindo á toa. Quando falou, foi com uma voz rouca:

- Se alguém tivesse me atropelado, preferiria que fosse o dono de uma BMW, que daí poderia pagar indenização.

Ela foi entrando no dormitório, meio dançando, meio pulando, como se tivesse fazendo uma espécie de dança da chuva. A garota murmurava, e quando passou por minha cama gritou "FUCK AMERICA!". E não parou por aí:

- NA NANANA NANANA NANA NANA NA NA!

Lily resolveu virar cantora! Vê se pode.

- NOBODY SAID IT WAS EASY IT'S SUCH A SAMEAFIJDFOJADLFJ!

- SEVEN YEARS ARE GONE SO FAST! WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS!

- UOU UOOU! THEY TELLED ME IT WAS BEAUTIFUL!

- LITTLE GIRL, LITTLE GIRL WHY ARE YOU CRYING? INSEDE YOUR RESTLY SOUL YOUR HEART IS DYING!

- COM SEU IRMÃOZINHO TAILER E UM PORQUINHO BEM CONTENTE, PINK É MESMO MUITO INTELIGENTE!

- Querem fazer o favor de calar a boca?

Já fazia mais de vinte minutos que nosso quarto tinha virado uma estação de rádio. Lily cantava, e Dorcas tentava acompanhar, meio no _embromation. _Obviamente, essa última música era obra dela.

Lily desceu da cama que fazia de palco e jogou sua escova/microfone para o lado.

- Ninguém disse que era fácil me aguentar.

- Você fala isso toda a vez que irrita alguém – eu respondi, sem nem tirar os olhos do meu caderno. É tão legal fingir que é intelectual – Essa resposta está ficando velha.

- Mesmo assim, você interrompeu meu show – ela reclamou.

- Ah, é, esqueci que você estava em turnê. Como se chama mesmo, "Live from Em Cima Da Cama"?

- Tá é com inveja, isso sim – ela disse – Daqui a pouco vou ter milhares de fãs, fazer shows por todo o mundo e cantar e ser aplaudida até não poder mais!

- O quê? – tinha acabado de ver uma anotação no cantinho do caderno: "Avaliação de Geografia quarta-feira. ESTUDAR OU VOCÊ VAI RODAR!" Lily, provavelmente, achou que eu estivesse falando com ela, pois ficou vermelha e se atirou em baixo das cobertas, gritando:

- Nada!

Troquei um olhar com Dorcas, que deu de ombros.

Estranho.

Muito estranho.

Posso ver que tem alguma coisa errada com ela.

Porque afinal, não é todo o dia que Lily Evans vai dormir sem tomar banho.


	8. Fucking Perfect

**Narrado por Zac.**

Aquela manhã estava sendo boa demais, até um porco comer meu casaco. Amaldiçoei até a sétima geração de James por me convencer á aceitar Ariclenes.

Cheguei em Hogwarts um pouco mais cedo do que o esperado, e resolvi alimentar Ari. Mas, aparentemente, ele já havia encontrado uma coisa para mastigar: minha camisa de flanela, que eu havia esquecido lá na noite anterior. Fiz força para não ter um ataque, afinal, a sala de Filosofia fica aqui perto, e Ronei Doidão Carlos deveria estar preparando sua aula á uma hora dessas.

Ou mais provavelmente ele estaria comendo um sanduíche de Tofu. Ou contatando seus amigos _hippies_, contrabandeando cerveja pra dentro da escola, dormindo, jogando _twister_ ou até assistindo reprises do show do Calypso.

Torça pra que ele não esteja fazendo tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

Às vezes eu me pergunto por que não o demitem logo.

Mas aí eu me lembro que ele é uma das 30 pessoas no país que ensinam Filosofia. Não que eu não goste dessa matéria, era legal no meu tempo de escola.

O que foi há muito tempo.

Muito tempo mesmo.

Mais ou menos na mesma época que os homens moravam em cavernas, caçavam dinossauros e só existia uma palavra em seu vocabulário: Ga.

Consegui chegar no Salão Principal sem a ajuda de um GPS, o que foi uma coisa boa.

E coisas boas acontecendo logo no início da manhã significam que o dia vai ocorrer maravilhosamente bem.

Ou que você vai ser devorado por um _marshmallow_ gigante.

No meu caso está mais para a segunda opção, porque o único lugar desocupado na mesa dos professores era ao lado do Ronei. Tinha esperança que ele não me visse, mas com minha sutileza digna de um espião da CIA, acabei derrubando a cadeira ao afastá-la. Os olhos esbugalhados do Ronei se voltaram para mim.

- Olá. Sabia que amanhã eu vou ao aeroporto? – antes que eu pudesse responder, ele continuou, falando muito rápido – Vou comprar uma passagem e ir até Veneza. Mentira, não vou não. Eu até iria se meu salário não fosse microscópico. Ou se Veneza não fosse terra de gays. É só ouvir "Veneza" que já penso: gay. A mesma coisa pra quem dorme com dois travesseiros. Ou pra quem usa meias díspares. Mas acho que eles não têm muita escolha, já que as meias são trazidas por duendes, assim como as torradas. Leite?

Já estava cogitando a possibilidade de me afogar no mingau quando vi Remus e Lily com suas duas amigas entrando no Salão.

Não podia abandonar eles agora. Não agora quando percebi que eles são brilhantes.

Eles tiveram uma vida difícil, dizem na sala dos professores. Remus vem de família pobre, só está aqui por causa de uma bolsa de estudos. Sirius fugiu de casa quando tinha 13 anos, pois sua família o odiava. Agora ele mora com James, que, tadinho, tem que aguentar Sirius 24 horas por dia, na escola e nas férias. Lily... bem, eu não sei sobre sua vida pessoal. Mas deve haver um motivo para ela ser tão psicótica.

Quando aceitei fazer a loucura de vir para cá, era só por causa do salário (que não é ruim, como Ronei disse). Mas aí achei aquele folheto no quadro de avisos:

**BATALHA DAS BANDAS**

**Promovida pela Warner Music, em busca de novos talentos.**

**Inscrições até dia 25 de Julho.**

**Músicas de autoria própria. Proibido para maiores de 20 anos.**

Esses garotos merecem uma chance. Eu, que já tive a minha (mas fiz merda), posso ajudá-los. A não ser que passem de escola em escola catando alunos que podem vir a ser o Kurt Cobain da nova geração, o que, infelizmente, eles não fazem.

Se eu não posso ser músico, posso ter uma chance em ser produtor. O que seria _muito_ legal.

Só preciso que eles confiem em mim.

O que é ridículo, já que sou _eu_ quem está enganando eles.

Ah, cara, onde eu fui me meter?

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

- James, devolva logo minhas calças!

Se ele não fosse meu melhor amigo, já o teria matado há muito tempo. Mas se ele não fosse meu melhor amigo, eu não teria motivos para matar ele.

Esse cara me tira do sério. Além de não ajudar, só atrapalha. Como agora, que não para de rir em um momento crucial como esse.

- Sério James, eu preciso das minhas calças para hoje!

- Eu não peguei nada, Sirius! – ele respondeu, tentando respirar.

No fundo, eu sabia que não tinha sido ele quem roubou todas as calças do meu armário.

- McKinnon – disse entre os dentes.

Claro, só podia ter sido ela. Quem mais seria irônico o suficiente para só deixar no armário meus shorts de ginástica? E acredite, aquela coisa ridícula não fica bem em ninguém.

Marlene ainda deve guardar rancor daquele incidente do pudim. Achei que já havíamos ficado quites, já que ela gritou para todo mundo ouvir que eu tenho um ursinho de pelúcia. Na verdade, isso até me ajudou, porque depois daquele dia muitas garotas vinham até mim e diziam coisas do tipo: "Posso ser seu Teddy essa noite?".

E, como ela acabou errando de condicionador e pintando o cabelo de James ao invés do meu (uma completa estupidez, na minha opinião), na cabeça dela eu ainda tenho que morrer.

E o melhor jeito que Marlene encontrou para fazer isso foi roubando minhas calças.

- Como eu vou assistir às aulas agora? – perguntei desesperado.

- Falta. – respondeu James-falo-por-falar-mas-meu-cérebro-idiota-não-vê-as-consequencias-Potter.

- Não posso, né. A essa hora eu já devo ter mais doenças que um velhinho corcunda que caiu no lixo tóxico.

- Mas daí ele não ganharia super-poderes? – James franziu o cenho. Pelo o jeito minha cara não devia ser nada boa, porque ele logo continuou – Eu só estava brincando, calma. Você pode usar uma minha.

Olhei para ele e pensei na possibilidade. Lene não tem motivos para se vingar de James, então é seguro usar suas calças sem temer possíveis ataques alienígenas.

Problema: James é menor do que eu.

OK, qualquer coisa é melhor do que aquela tanguinha de ginástica.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

- Vocês querem comprar uma rifa?

- Não, obrigada. – respondeu Lily secamente.

Esperamos até o garoto do sétimo ano se afastar o suficiente para podermos falar mal dele.

- Malditos sétimanistas – resmungou Dorcas – Já é o que, a oitava vez que eles oferecem rifa hoje?

- Nona – corrigiu Lene – Teve aquela garota no banheiro feminino. Eu quase fiz xixi nas calças por causa dela.

- Eles têm que arrecadar dinheiro para a formatura – eu falei.

- E pra isso eles têm que nos encher o saco? – disse Lily – Como se os papais riquinhos deles não pudessem bancar a festa.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, uma garota se aproximou.

- Olá, vocês querem compr...

Já ia recusar de em jeito que minha mãe classificaria como exemplar quando Lily se levantou e berrou:

- SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER? NÃO. QUEREMOS. RIFA. NENHUMA!

A garota se afastou assustada, e Lily sentou-se quando percebeu que todos olhavam para ela.

- Maluca! – alguém gritou, e todos voltaram a tomar café-da-manhã.

- Nem exagerou. – falei – Afinal, o que vale essa rifa?

- Uma cesta de chocolates, eu acho – Lene respondeu. Dorcas engasgou-se com o suco.

- Porque não disseram isso antes? – ela se levantou e saiu correndo, gritando: - Ei, garota! Minha amiga é louca, mas eu não sou não! Eu quero doce!

- Sério, por que a gente ainda anda com ela? – perguntou Lily.

Dorcas logo voltou, com as mãos cheias de bilhetinhos, e, provavelmente, a carteira bem mais leve.

- Comprei trinta números – ela disse ofegante. – Um para a Lily.

Ela estendeu um papelzinho para a garota, que o pegou.

- Ahn, obrigada, mas...

- São dois euros. – disse Dorcas. Lily devolveu o bilhete.

- Faz assim, fica com todos – disse ela.

- Mas trinta são muitos! – Dorcas reclamou – Com vinte e nove eu já tenho uma ótima chance de ganhar, obrigado.

Lily, Lene e eu reviramos os olhos ao mesmo tempo. James e Sirius vinham adentrando o Salão Principal.

- Acho que Sirius deixou suas calças tempo demais na secadora, porque ela meio que _encolheu._

Realmente, Sirius estava com uma calça colada o suficiente para duvidarmos sobre sua opção sexual. Não sei se ela melhora a circulação do sangue pelo corpo ou o que, mas deve ter um motivo.

Segundos antes de Sirius sentar, Lene escorregou alguma coisa para seu assento. O mané, como sempre, não viu.

- Não falem nada – ele disse ao se sentar. Olhei indagador para James, mas ele apenas apontou discretamente para Marlene.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Apertaram o traseiro de Sirius cerca de 348 vezes até ele se ligar que tinha algo colado nele.

- "Me aperte" – ele leu, depois de desgrudar a folha – Francamente, aquela garota não se liga não?

- Estamos falando de Marlene McKinnon, cara. – falei – Ela não iria se contentar em fazer seu traseiro ficar estranho, ela tinha que chamar a atenção para ele.

Mesmo depois de Sirius ter arrancado aquele recadinho encantador de seu traseiro, as garotas continuaram a apertá-lo. A noticia devia ter se espalhado rapidamente.

- Se eu cobrasse is ficar rico – reclamou Sirius.

"_Atenção, alunos de Hogwarts"_

Opa. Eles nunca dão avisos, a não ser para alguma coisa _muito_ importante.

"_Um aluno em especial, na verdade. Sirius Black, a Professora McGonagall gostaria de saber por que você colocou suas calças para secarem em um varal na sala dela. E também acredito que todos os alunos gostariam de saber por que há um... interessante quadro seu no corredor do terceiro andar."_

Sirius estava estacado no lugar, de olhos arregalados, enquanto todos olhavam para ele.

"_E um recado de todas as garotas de Hogwarts: Sirius Black, vai... Bem, o resto não posso falar pois pessoas inocentes estão ouvindo. Uma boa aula a todos."_

Pois bem, naquela manhã houve um engarrafamento danado em certo corredor do terceiro andar. E acredite, a pintura de Sirius que havia ali era realmente... _interessante._ Me pergunto onde arranjaram uma foto de Sirius tão ridícula quanto aquela.

Talvez no Facebook da mãe dele, sei lá.

E o pior: ela foi grudada na parede, e ninguém conseguiu tirar ela de lá. No fim, deixaram para todo o mundo ver.

E o caso das garotas. Toda a ala feminina de Hogwarts parou o que estava fazendo para dar um tapa na cara dele. Todas falando coisas que daria um ataque cardíaco em suas mães.

Graças a Deus, acabamos que não encontramos McGonagall pelos corredores, mas pelo que diziam ela estava furiosa; queria jogar as calças de Sirius no lixão, mas Josh a convenceu a não fazê-lo.

Ao invés disso mergulhou elas na privada.

Não sei por que Josh não a impediu de fazer isso. Talvez a cena tenha sido hilária.

No horário do almoço, Sirius havia saído correndo de um bando de garotas, e eu, como não estava com fome, resolvi dar um passeio pelo jardim.

E encontrei Lily lá, deitada em baixo de um carvalho, olhando para o céu.

Aproximei-me, e ela nem se mexeu.

- Posso? – indiquei o chão ao seu lado. Incrivelmente, ela não tirou uma arma do bolso e me fuzilou. Deve ser porque é ilegal. Mas ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Só estava pensando – ela disse - Na banda.

- Algum problema?

- Não, é que... Eu nem podia fazer parte dela.

- Como assim? Porque?

- Se minha mãe descobrir... é o meu fim. Eu cresci sendo a excluída da família, a menos bonita, a menos inteligente...

- Eu acho você bonita – eu disse. Ela olhou para mim, e eu senti estar corando – Quer dizer... olhe para sua irmã. Aquele tribufu nem pode ser considerado da sua família.

Ela riu.

- Petúnia é o _ó_ mesmo. Mas ela sempre é o centro das atenções.

- Você é mais inteligente.

Ela se contorceu.

- Porque todo o mundo diz isso? Eu não sou mais inteligente que você, por exemplo. Eu só me mato estudando, mas nem assim consigo chamar a atenção. Petúnia pra lá, Petúnia para cá... Todo o mundo espera que eu seja perfeita. Mas isso é uma coisa que eu _realmente não sou._ Se minha mãe souber que eu estou em uma banda de Rock, nem sei o que ela pode fazer. Cresci ouvindo que não devo me meter com essas coisas, _punks imbecis_, como ela diz.

- Mas não adiantou em nada.

- Pior que não.

- Mas você está feliz, não está?

Ela se sentou.

- Claro que sim!

- Então. – Eu disse – Você não deve ligar para as ordens da sua mãe, se não você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum. Deve continuar na banda, porque é isso que você gosta de fazer. Siga seus sonhos. Afinal, isso não é ilegal ainda.

Ela me observou, com um sorriso de lado.

- Sabe, você tem uma percepção incrível.

- Eu sei. Eu até usaria ela em mim, mas não tenho problemas.

E, com a perspectiva de tudo melhorar, fomos almoçar.

Cara, acho que estou ficando muito sentimental.


	9. Looking for Madonna

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

Se não levarmos em consideração o fato de meu armário ter explodido e todas as garotas da escola estarem em guerra contra mim, o resto do dia ocorreu... normal, ou seja, como se não tivesse uma maníaca me perseguindo.

Pois é, já não basta ter que aguentar Lily cantando sem parar o dia todo, agora Marlene resolveu me perseguir.

Não que eu não goste de ser perseguido por garotas lindas.

Mas é que ela me persegue de um jeito _diferente_, se é que você me entende. De um jeito que provavelmente terminarei o ano sem um braço, ou uma perna. _Se _eu sobreviver até lá.

Isso inclui muitas bombas fedorentas, ketchup e muita, mas muita fita isolante. Sem falar nos apetrechos mais, digamos, _mortais._

Bem, na altura do jantar já estava começando a ficar desconfiado. Nenhum atentado contra a minha vida tinha sido feito nas últimas duas horas. James e Lily estavam conversando, sem ameaças de morte. Dorcas havia feito um barquinho de papel com o guardanapo, e agora brincava com ele. É, se bem que ela faz isso quase todo o dia.

Lene não estaca presente. Meu celular tocou, e eu abri o SMS recebido:

"_Pensa rápido"._

Bem, não dá pra pensar direito quando é acertado no rosto por uma lasanha. Todos me encaravam em silêncio, esperando minha reação, como sempre fazem. Peguei com o dedo o recheio e provei.

- Huum... É de queijo. Minha favorita. Alguém quer um pedaço? – eles riram. Bem nessa hora, Josh entrou no salão, e olhou para mim.

- É guerra de comida, por acaso? – perguntou. Os estudantes se entreolharam.

Ah, não. Droga. Porque esse mané dá idéia ainda?

- COMIDA NO BLACK! – alguém gritou, mas eu não pude distinguir quem, pois fui praticamente enterrado por hordas de arroz, carne, massa e saladas.

Ei, isso é batata frita?

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

- Ei, galera, não precisa exagerar! Estou de dieta! – gritei.

Algum maníaco teve a brilhante idéia de transformar Sirius em prato. E, como a mira dos estudantes de Hogwarts não é tão esplêndida assim, acabou sobrando pra mim, Lily, James e Remus (que, sinceramente, fica muito lindo com esse chapéu de alface).

Já Lily não teve muita sorte. Todas as coisas gosmentas atiradas, como feijão, molho, suco e derivados, eram magneticamente atraídos por seus cabelos vermelhos. James e Remus se esconderam em baixo da mesa, e quando Lily tentou segui-los, escorregou em um pedaço de bife, caiu e me levou junto.

Detalhe: ela caiu em cima de mim.

Senti algo batendo com força em minha cabeça, e não vi mais nada.

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

Me lembre de mandar flores para quem gritou "COMIDA NO SIRIUS".

Claro que a ideia de atirar uma lasanha na cara dele foi minha, mas não esperava que todos entrassem na bagunça.

Esse dia estava sendo particularmente o pior da vida de Sirius.

Por minha causa! Cara, estou me sentindo muito orgulhosa de mim mesma. Quem detona? MARLENE DETONA!

Um dia, quando tudo isso acabar, iremos rir muito. Ou eu vou rir, e Sirius vai me olhar com aquela cara de mal-humorado que ele sempre faz quando criticam sua perfeição.

A melhor coisa de hoje foi ver as caras indignadas de todas as garotas da escola. Todas elas agora odeiam Sirius Black, por causa de um empurrãozinho meu. Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu fiz. Não está? Problema seu, vou falar do mesmo jeito.

Coloquei bilhetinhos românticos supostamente feitos por Sirius nos armários de todas as garotas. Isso não parece tão horrível, não é? Mas é que agora vem a parte boa: errei o nome de todas elas.

_Tcharam! _Vai, pode falar, foi brilhante.

Tá, se não quiser não falar, eu mesma falo.

_Marlene, isso foi brilhante._

Eu sei, eu sei. Deixem os aplausos pro final.

Agora irei me deliciar vendo Sirius tentar se desenterrar. Tá certo que acabou voando um pouco de comida em Lily, Dorc's, Jay e Remus, mas se bem que vale a pena. Vi quando Lily escorregou e agarrou Dorcas para não cair. O que não adiantou em nada, já que o chão estava coberto de molho, e as duas acabaram indo ao chão.

Enquanto isso, o garoto mais odiado pelas garotas de Hogwarts tentava se desviar da comida, mas sem sucesso. Impressionante que ele consegue se desviar de bolas de futebol, mas não de ovos cozidos. Afinal, era quase a mesma coisa.

No outro lado da mesa, Lily se levantou com dificuldade, mas Dorcas não veio com ela. Imagino que tenha preferido ficar no chão.

- DORCAS! DORCAS! – a garota gritava desesperada. – PAREM, SEUS IMBECIS! DORCAS!

Agora era sério. Felizmente, o estoque de munição acabou, e a comida parou de voar. Saí da mesa da Corvinal, onde me escondera com alguns amigos, e corri para o lado das garotas.

- Acho que ela bateu a cabeça - disse Lily quando me aproximei. James e Remus levantavam Dorcas. Foi com um susto que vi uma mancha vermelha no chão onde ela havia batido.

_Seja ketchup,_ pedi,_ por favor, seja ketchup._

O professor Farro se aproximou, e ajudou os garotos a levantarem Dorcas.

- Ala hospitalar. - ele disse – Me mostrem o caminho, que eu não sei onde é.

E eles se foram, me deixando com Sirius, que tentava tirar o almoço do cabelo.

- Sirius... – comecei, mas não quis continuar com o olhar que ele me lançou.

_É culpa sua, _dizia seus olhos, _Dorcas está ferida e a culpa é sua._

Ele saiu do Salão Principal, me deixando sozinha para aguentar os olhares de todos os alunos.

Senti alguém me pegando pelo braço e me tirando do Salão. Não me virei para ver quem era.

Não importava, afinal.

Eu havia provocado o acidente de minha melhor amiga. Tudo por causa de uma vingança infantil.

Cara, eu mereço morrer.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Não sabia onde eu estava, mas esperava que aquele cara não caísse. O buraco era enorme. Ele morreria, com certeza.

E aquele cara de capa preta, por que não ajudava? Ficava só olhando de uma plataforma, como se fosse o rei do mundo, enquanto o loirinho de penteado brega estava quase caindo.

_Se segura,_ pensei. Mas como ele poderia se segurar direito se ele não tinha uma mão?

- Você matou meu pai! – gritou o loiro.

- Não, Luke – respondeu o cara de preto – Eu sou seu pai!

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOO!

- Venha para o lado negro – continuou o de capa – Nós temos biscoito!

Cena parou e retrocedeu, como se eu estivesse assistindo á uma fita cassete.

- You killed my father!

- No, Luke. I am your father!

- NOOOOO!

- Come to the Dark Side. We have cookies!

A cena retrocedeu novamente. Já estava pensando em chamar o técnico.

- ¡Tu mató a mi padre!

- ¡No, Luke, yo soy tu papito!

- NOOOOO!

Estava começando a procurar o controle remoto para arrumar o idioma, quando Luke se atirou, e eu caí junto.

Só de tempo de ver a cara "_Eu não acredito que esse mané fez isso"_ do Darth Vader antes de tudo ficar verde.

Eu estava nadando em um lago super-sujo e fedido. De repente, um monstro veio em minha direção.

Na verdade, não era um monstro. Era Govinda, minha antiga tartaruga. E eu nadava no aquário dela.

Por que eu estava minúscula, isso eu não sei. Mas imediatamente me arrependi de quase nunca ter lavado o seu aquário, pois agora eu sei como ela se sentia.

E acredite, nadar em 70% cocô e 30% água não é _nada legal._

Antes de Govinda me devorar, ela sumiu. A água também.

Agora eu estava em uma espécie de túnel, mas não deu para raciocinar direito, pois um cara caubói passou correndo ao meu lado, como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa.

Opa. Eu conheço esse cara. Se esse cara está aqui, então...

Olhei para trás.

A PEDRA GIGANTE TAMBÉM ESTÁ!

Corri daquela bola de pedra mortífera e enorme, que me perseguia como um cachorro corre atrás de um entregador de pizzas.

Comparação estranha, mas tudo bem.

Continuava a correr, olhando para trás, quando de repente caí.

Uma musiquinha heróica começou a tocar, e eu caí dento de um carro _muito maneiro._

Olhei para o motorista ao meu lado.

Claro, é o Batman, por que não?

E ele está usando uma roupa com buracos para os mamilos. Não me pergunte o porquê. Talvez refresque o corpo, sei lá.

Tudo ficou preto.

Sério, eu estou começando a cansar dessa escuridão. Não podia ser outra cor, não?

Bem nessa hora, tudo ficou branco.

Ótimo, agora me traz um suco.

Abri os olhos. E o que eu vi não foi meu suco. Foi uma mancha vermelha, que cheirava a molho de tomate.

- DORCAS!

- Tô viva, calmaê! – falei. Logo me sentei de um salto – Luke! Precisamos salvar ele! E comprar umas roupas novas para o Darth Vader também!

Ouvi risadas.

- Teve um sonho meio maluco não acha? – perguntou James, que estava ao lado de Lily.

- Pintou o cabelo de novo? – perguntei – Que cor é essa, almôndegas?

Ele sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Isso foi um presentinho de uma guerra contra Sirius.

Guerra. Comida. Lily caindo.

- Ah, é! Aquela guerra de comida! O que houve depois? Não me lembro de nada.

- Você bateu com a cabeça. – disse Remus com a voz embargada. – Uma batida forte, por pouco não foi algo mais sério.

Ele parecia acabado. Mas não tinha tempo de saber o porquê, afinal, eu quase havia morrido. Passei a mão pela cabeça, e a encontrei enrolada em um tipo de turbante, que provavelmente faria Lene ter uma conversinha muito sério com a enfermeira sobre as últimas tendências da moda.

- Onde está Lene? – perguntei olhando ao redor – E Sirius?

Eles se entreolharam.

- Sirius está tomando banho, provavelmente – respondeu Lily – Ele deu uma passadinha aqui antes de você acordar. E Lene... bem, não sabemos dela.

Olhai pela janela e vi que ainda estava de noite. Pelo o menos não perdi aulas.

O que eu estou dizendo?

- Todos para fora! – Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala para expulsar meus amigos. Ela sempre faz isso. – Ela precisa descansar!

Já havia ficado metade da noite descansando, mas mesmo assim não reclamei. Ela podia colocar alguma substância suspeita na minha bebida, sei lá. É melhor não arriscar.

Lily, James e Remus pegaram suas mochilas e se despediram.

Tadinhos, deviam ter ficado aqui comigo por horas.

Eles se importavam comigo.

E Remus mais ainda, pela sua cara.

Tentando não alimentar esperanças, fui dormir.

**Narrado por Zac Farro.**

Depois do acidente com a loirinha, resolvi cancelar o ensaio dessa noite. Posso estar fazendo um monte de coisa errada, mas não sou tão terrível assim. Os garotos merecem um descanso.

E eu também.

Aqui estou eu, nesse barzinho mixuruca de Hogsmead, tomando um suco de alguma coisa roxa e amaldiçoando quem escolheu a música do toca-discos.

Uma corrente de ar gelado passou por meus pés quando a porta do _pub_ foi aberta. Uma mulher entrou e sentou-se ao meu lado no balcão.

- Cerveja amanteigada, por favor – ela pediu, tirando o capuz coberto de neve, revelando longos cabelos escuros. – Que tipo de música é essa?

- Trilha sonora para morrer, só pode – respondi.

- Uh, agora sim que eu corto os pulsos. Com bolacha Maria. Sou Helena, prazer – ela estendeu a mão, e eu a apertei.

- Jos-Zac. Sou Zac.

Tomei um gole de minha bebida para disfarçar. Vai ver ela note que eu esqueci meu próprio nome.

- Suco de beterraba, huh?

- O qu...?

Jurava que o quadro que tinha atrás do balcão era de uma paisagem ensolarada, não de um mar de pontinhos roxos. Se eu soubesse que podia cuspir até essa distância teria participado do campeonato de cuspe á distância da escola. Talvez isso teria me ajudado a ser mais popular.

Me senti um idiota, mas Helena ria.

De mim, provavelmente.

- Sinceramente, gostei mais assim. – ela disse – Arte abstrata.

Resolvi não reclamar para o barman e pedir meu dinheiro de volta, porque assim eu pareceria um pão duro (mesmo a culpa sendo minha, que escolheu a coisa mais barata do cardápio, sem nem mesmo olhar o que era antes. Que foi? Meu salário ainda não chegou ok?).

- Então, Zac Picasso – começou ela – o que faz nesse barzinho de fim de mundo, tomando suco de beterraba á uma hora da manhã?

- Resolvi dar uma volta para tomar um ar. E esse era o único lugar aberto.

Ah, que burro. É claro que quem sai de um lugar fechado e tem a intenção de tomar um ar fresco não se enfiaria dentro de outro lugar fechado.

- Eu acho que a maioria das pessoas só vem aqui por esse motivo mesmo. O dono deve ser um vampiro.

- E você também, por parecer tão bem acordada à uma hora dessas.

Zac, você acabou de chamar ela de vampiro. SABE, MUITAS PESSOAS SE OFENDEM QUANDO CHAMAM ELAS DE VAMPIRO!

Cala a boca, consciência!

Á essa hora eu queria cavar um buraco no chão e me enfiar dentro. Ah, o chão é de pedra, que pena.

- Anos de hora extra acabaram fazendo algum efeito.

- No que você trabalha?

- Sou publicitária. Trabalho pra Gucci. E você?

- Algo menos digno do que ser publicitário para uma marca super-famosa. Sou professor.

- Sério? Eu sempre quis ser professora de música.

- Sou professor de música. Em Hogwarts.

Por favor, não saiba que em Hogwarts não tem essa aula. Pro favor, não saiba que em Hogwarts não tem essa aula. Por favor...

Mas ela parecia encantada.

Resumindo, ficamos conversando por cerca de duas horas. Helena me contou que não está em nenhum relacionamento, tem (inacreditavelmente, para a idade dela) filhos pequenos, mora na cidade ao lado, mas veio até Hogsmead para avaliar o publico daqui para sua nova campanha, gosta de Ramones, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Beatles e qualquer outra banda de Rock que você possa imaginar. Ela me contou que inclusive teve uma banda de Rock na _adolescência_, mas desistiu dela após sofrer muito com seus companheiros e produtoras.

Nos despedimos lá pelas três e meia da manhã.

Eu, pensando na aula que teria que preparar.

Ela, provavelmente imaginando que eu sou um cara decente.

Se liga na ironia.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

- Coitada da Dorcas...

Lily se tirou com tanta força no sofá do Salão Comunal que quase deu para ver as bactérias voando e gritando "eeeeeeeeeeee!" com suas vozinhas finas de bactéria.

_Jay, bactéria não falam._ Sussurrou a minúscula parte do meu cérebro que presta a atenção nas aulas.

O q-NÃO ME CHAMA DE JAY! SÓ MINHA MÃE ME CHAMA ASSIM, OK?

_Deus, porqueee? Eu podia muito bem ter nascido como parte do cérebro de Einstein, mas nããão. Tinha que viver na cabeça de James Potter! Até uma banana tem mais neurônios que isso._

...

_..._

...

_James, você ta aí?_

_..._

_OH, meu Deus, você morreu?_

_..._

_Não! Se você morrer eu só tenho mais alguns segundos de vida! Acorda Jay, acorda! Levanta essa bunda sarada daí e..._

... Não me chama de Jay.

_Idiota._

Mas adorei o bunda sarada.

"_Sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens. Informe seu nome e a parte do corpo de onde você vem e deixe seu recado após o sinal."_

...

...

...

"_O mané, o sinal foi eu ter dito 'sinal"._

E como é que eu ia saber?

_EU SOU SEU CÉREBRO! VOCÊ DEVIA SABER!_

Eita, você parece a Lily falando desse jeito. Deixa de ser tão sério. Vamos rir mais!

_Isso é da propaganda da Colgate._

HÁ! Não é não, é do Trident! Uhu, sei uma coisa que você não sabe!

_Isso quem sabe é a parte do seu cérebro que armazena coisas inúteis._

Então você não sabe sobre coisas inúteis? Se eu for algum dia ao programa "Questões que não servem para nada" , e a parte do meu cérebro que sabe sobre isso estiver em manutenção você não vai saber responder?

_Ah, desisto._

Hein? Você vai ser o responsável por eu não ganhar o prêmio?

_..._

Acho que se ofendeu. Tudo bem, não queria falar com você mesmo.

Cara meu cérebro me odeia. Isso é tão hilário.

- Falando nisso, onde está Sirius? – ouvi a voz de Remus. Lily deu de ombros, e os dois olharam para mim.

- Sei não. A parte do meu cérebro que sabe das coisas entrou em greve.

- O que... Ah, deixa pra lá – disse Lily – desisto de tentar te entender. Ele deve estar com Josh. Falando nisso, nem vou ao ensaio hoje. To morta de cansaço. Eles que se virem.

Remus concordou.

- Mas hoje não tem ensaio. – falei.

- Como é que é? – Eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Josh avisou. Não falei para vocês?

- Não!

- Tá, então to avisando agora.

- Mas se não tem ensaio – começou Remus – Sirius está lá esperando até agora, porque ninguém o avisou. E se ele for pego...

- Tá ferrado – eu e Lily completamos.

Nós três nos levantamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Remus fica aqui enquanto eu e Lily vamos buscá-lo – falei, indo para a saída.

- Mas eu devo ir porque sou monitor...

- Mas eu sou mais rápido – sai correndo e Lily veio atrás. Só ouvi Remus dizer:

- Nem me excluíram, né. Espero ser convidado para o casamento de vocês.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

Um, dois, três indiozinhos.

Quatro, cinco, seis indiozinhos.

Sete, oito, nove indiozinhos.

DEZ NO PEQUENO BOOOOTE!

Ai, ai.

Acho que eles estão meio atrasados.

_*Cri, Cri. Cri, Cri.*_

Nem tinha grilos em Hogwarts, eles demoraram tanto que aconteceu uma evolução interplanetária concentrada na Terra, e mandaram eles pra cá.

...

Revolução Interplanetária. Isso existe? Pros grilos deve existir.

Não sei cadê Ariclenes, e nem quero saber. Aquele porco fedido. Que James não me ouça.

Ele deve estar dormindo em algum lugar do chão da sala de música.

O porco, não James.

É, é um erro freqüente.

Se você for na floresta hoje, vai querer... pastel.

É claro que eu não comeria pastel na floresta. É que eu esqueci o resto da música.

Ouvi uma correria do lado de fora da sala de música. A porta se escancarou e...

- MADONNA!

Só pra vocês entenderem, não foi a Madonna que entrou por aquela porta (infelizmente). Foi o professor Ronei Carlos. E ele provavelmente está procurando pela Madonna.

Não sei por que ele a procura aqui na escola. Deve estar louco mesmo.

- Madonna? Você viu minha Madonna? – ele repetiu.

- Cara, se a Madonna estivesse aqui eu não estaria olhando para você.

- Não essa Madonna, a... uuh! Você toca bateria?

Ele notou que eu estava sentado no banco da (já considerada minha) bateria. Confirmei com a cabeça.

- Não me lembro de ter uma bateria nessa sala... Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Estou esperando o professor Josh – respondi – para cumprir minha detenção nessa sala.

- Mas – ele começou – eu vi Josh agora a pouco indo para Hogsmead...

Opa. Se Josh não está na escola, Ronei deve achar que eu estou mentindo.

Não menti, na verdade. Só ocultei a realidade.

Ouvi mais correria no lado de fora da sala.

Daí entrou um monte de gente na sala de musica e começou uma maratona de corrida.

Mentira. Mas ta quase.

James e Lily entraram correndo, vermelhos e rindo. Opa de novo. O que eles estavam fazendo?

- Sirioooooooolá professor Ronei – começou a garota, derrapando para parar. Detalhe: ela parou em cima dos aparelhos de som.

- Professor? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou James.

- Estava procurando a Madonna, mas isso não vem ao caso –ele disse – O que vocês três fazem aqui, depois do toque de recolher, em uma sala isolada?

- Nós estávamos... Espera. Você disse que estava procurando a Madonna?- riu James. Lily conseguiu se desenrolar dos fios e tomou o controle da situação.

- Nós estávamos... – ela olhou desesperada para os lados, procurando inspiração para a mentira do século – fugindo.

- Fugindo?

- É... fugindo. Do cozinheiro maluco. Né, James?

- Oq – é, e verdade. Ele tinha um facão de... um metro e meio de comprimento.

- Que ele normalmente usa para cortar a polenta que está muito ressecada – completou ela.

- E porque ele perseguia vocês? – perguntou Ronei.

- Porque...

- Porque o James roubou um pão da cozinha. Sem pedir permissão.

- É – continuou James – daí a gente correu e entramos numa sala estranha...

- Parecia feita de gelatina.

- É. E encontramos... Amus Diggory.

- Amus Diggory? - se admirou o professor – O que ele estava fazendo fora do salão comunal?

- Ele estava...

- Comendo pastel? – perguntei. Eles olharam pra mim.

- É! Isso mesmo! Comendo pastel. – disse James – Daí o cozinheiro, que se chamava... Bob Dylan, o viuele comendo o pastel da cozinha e começou a persegui-lo.

- Daí eu e James viemos atrás de Sirius, para contar que tem um maníaco a solta.

- Eu não acredito – começou Ronei Carlos – que nessa escola tem uma sala feita de gelatina! Vocês, para a cama! Eu vou atrás dessa sala.

Ele saiu, e antes que pudéssemos suspirar aliviados, ele voltou e disse:

- Se virem a Madonna, me avisem!

- 'Pó dexa! – respondi.


	10. Pigs Loves Blue Food

**Narrado por Marlene Mckinnon.**

Minhas costas doíam. Minhas pernas doíam. Meus braços doí... Tá, acho que já deu pra entender.

Eu havia ficado a noite toda esfregando o chão do Salão Principal. Parece fácil, não é? Mas tenta tirar molho das janelas sem cair e quebrar o pescoço. Pois é.

Só sei que Filch ficou muitíssimo satisfeito. Ele entrou aos berros na sala do diretor, e por pouco eu não fui atirada pela janela. Bem, se ele tivesse feito isso talvez me poupassem o trabalho de limpeza. Sei lá, só acho que segurar um esfregão deve ser meio difícil com os ossos transformados em patê.

Fui praticamente obrigada a contar toda a história para Dumbledore e McGonagall. Lá pela parte das calças do Sirius, ele tentava segurar a risada. Ela tentava me fuzilar com os olhos. Novidade, né? Enfim. Depois de jurar que ia parar com essa bobagem e receber uma detenção que vale por dez, fui liberada.

Agora estou correndo para me vestir para a aula. Tive mais ou menos dezesseis minutos de sono antes do despertador tocar ás sete horas ( Lily tinha saído quinze minutos antes). Resgatei meu tênis de baixo da cama de Dorcas e fui me maquiar.

Droga.

Eu até pularia essa parte, mas minha cara atingiu um nível alarmante de zumbizisse. Depois de enfiar o lápis dentro do meu olho umas cem vezes, enfiei a mão dentro do ármario e peguei o primeiro vidro de perfume que senti pela frente e o passei.

E o que acontece quando Marlene McKinnon passa perfume?

Ela fica mais perfeita do que já é, obviamente.

E o que aconteceu quando ela passou perfume essa manhã?

Ela ficou verde. Literalmente.

A grossa espuma verde e fedida logo escorreu do meu pescoço para as minhas vestes. O cheiro de estrume misturado com o do calção de ginástica do meu pai logo se impregnou pelo quarto inteiro. Sem pensar duas vezes, atirei o frasco pela janela e pulei na banheira.

Para prevenir, usei todos os produtos da Dorc's, não sem antes testar para ver se não havia algum efeito indesejável nele. Estava prestes a sair do banheiro quando o vi. Na borda da pia, ao lado do creme dental, que provavelmente era gel para colar dentaduras, havia um fio de cabelo negro, tamanho médio e ondulado.

_Sirius Black, _pensei, com um instinto assasino tomando conta de mim.

_Sirius Black, você me paga._

**Narrado por Zac Farro. **

– O estopim para começar a Primeira Guerra Mundial foi, como eu já disse aula passada, o assasinato do herdeiro do trono Austro-Húngaro, Francisco Ferdinando. Um grupo terrorista chamado Mão Negra foi quem fez o atentado. Eles pretendiam matar o príncipe enquanto ele andava de carro por uma celebração lá que eu esqueci o nome. Um dos terroristas atirou uma bomba no carro, tomou um veneno e para prevenir se atirou de uma ponte. Só que a tal granda demorava 15 segundos para explodir, dando tempo para tirarem ela do carro. E para completar a sorte do mané, o veneno estava for a da validade e o rio tinha um metro de profundidade. Ele sobreviveu, foi preso e ainda denunciou os comparsas.

"Na verdade, a Mão Negra, visto o fracasso do carinha, já tinha desistido do ataque. O líder, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, foi á uma padaria comer um sanduíche. Na mesma hora, o motorista de Francisco Ferdinando errou o caminho de volta para o palácio, e adivinhem onde ele foi parar? Na rua da padaria. POM! Morre Francisco Ferdinando. Então, a Primeira Guerra Mundial começou praticamente por causa de um motorista babaca e pela falta de um mapa. Mas não vão colocar isso na prova, se não eu mato vocês. Podem guardar os matereais, estão liberados".

Acho que valeu a pena passar metade da noite pesquisando na Wikipédia sobre o assunto. Pela primeira vez, os alunos ficaram em silêncio, ao invés de gritarem como se estivesse chovendo peixe.

Uma garotinha minúscula (todos são minúsculos) se aproximou de mim com um embrulho colorido nas mãos.

-Fiz pra você professor – ela estendeu o pacote

- Obrigado, Ann – peguei o embrulho e o abri – Por essa maravilhosa... Pedra azul.

- Não é uma pedra. É um _cupcake _azul.

- Claro que é, só estava brincando.

Agradeci novamente e esperei os alunos saírem para poder jogar no lixo aquela pedra.

Sério, aquilo não poderia ser um cupcake. Aquela garota devia ser proibida pelo FBI de fazer comida. Vai que ela envenene alguém.

Vou enviar um bilhete assim para ela: "A LEI EXIGE QUE VOCÊ PARE DE COZINHAR. ASS: A POLÍCIA".

É, acho que serve.

Mas antes que eu pudesse jogar o troço no lixo, o professor de educação física que eu sempre esqueço o nome surgiu na minha frente do nada.

Mentira tá, ele passou pela porta.

- Josh, temos que ir para o Salão Principal.

- Ahn... Por que? - Palestra, dãã. _Nota mental: Parar de jogar os avisos da escola no lixo antes de lê-los._

Acho que o único momento que eu tenho paz nessa escola é quando eu estou no banheiro.

E olhe lá.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

- Dorcas, aqui está o trabalho de Física. O professor vai dar uma prova para semana que vem, vai ser sobre o capítulo três ao doze. Então, conseguiu fazer a redação? Consegui um tempinho durante a troca de períodos para visitar Dorcas na Ala Hospitalar. E para dar trabalho para ela também.

Mesmo se a pessoa estiver quase morrendo, tem que fazer os deveres. Os professores não se ligam qua a "educação de qualidade para toda a vida" não vai servir para nada se nós morrermos.

Ou será que vai? Vai que tem um processo seletivo com 100 questões para entrar no paraíso.

Foi suspirando que ela me entregou suas folhas de redação. Tadinha. Em plena exta-feira, e ela nessa prisão limpa.

- Tudo bem?

- Tirando o fato que minha caneta se auto-destruiu na metade do trabalho, sim. Mas acho que não vou tirar a nota máxima, porque acho que inverti algumas leis, e também porque empreguei muito o artigo "a"...

- Não, não a redação. Você.

- Quê? Ah, claro que sou eu, o trabalho não podia ser – ela parecia atordoada – To bem sim.

- Ótimo. Já sabe quando vai sair daqui?

- Amanhã de manhã. Hoje à noite, se tiver sorte. Olha, se eu sair hoje, você me explica os exercícios de matemática? Não entendi absolutamente nada.

- Ah, hoje não vai dar, tenho ensaio. Quer dizer, treino. Não! Detenção! É, tenho detenção.

- O quê? - ela franziu o cenho – Por que diabos você tem detenção?

- Ahnn... Tenho que ir! Até mais!

Corri para a porta, e antes de fecha-la pude ouvir um "ESPERA!".

Ufa.

Acho que não deu muito na cara que eu estou em uma banda.

Mas agora ela deve achar que eu sou doido.

É, né, todo o mundo acha.

Corri para o Salão Principal à tempo de me enfiar no meio de um grupo de alunos barulhentos que entrava. Me joguei em uma cadeira ao lado de James quando os professores começaram a pedir silêncio, gritando.

- Como nos achou tão rápido? - murmurrou James.

- O cabelo da Lily tem praticamente o mesmo efeito que um sinalizador – respondi no mesmo tom de voz. Sorri ao ouvir um "Eu ouvi isso!" em algum lugar à minha esquerda, mas logo o sorrisso foi substituído pela cara de eu-não-acredito-nisso misturada com a de absoluto terror.

John Carp estava no palco.

O que ele estava fazendo ali, isso eu não fazia ideia. E mesmo que fosse para sortear um videogame, eu não estaria feliz com isso. Sempre tem alguma maldade por trás de suas ações. Como fazer criancinhas inocentes ficarem viciadas em Super Mario.

Me encolhi no assento e rezei para que ele não me visse. Talvez ele nem me reconheça. Já se passaram o que, três ou quatro anos? É, três ou quatro anos que ocorreram perfeitamente bem, obrigado.

John Carp era meu vizinho. Não tem problema ser meu vizinho. Tem se ele for em maníaco cínico devorador de almas.

Ah, capaz, quem iria pensar que um homem com barba bem feita, sorriso no rosto e um terno bem cortado seria outra coisa se não um empresário bem sucedido?

Essa é exatamente a visão que ele quer passa. Ele realmente é um maníaco cínico (tirando a parte do devorador de almas).

Esse tal "Sr. Honoly", como ele se apresentara agora, era um antigo amigo dos meus pais; jantava lá em casa e tudo. Bem, isso ate ele roubar o carro dos meus pais, toda as economias da família e fugir para algum lugar bem longe (para o inferno, talvez).

Agora ele voltou, está dando uma palestra sobre negócios e finanças, fingindo ser um empresário respeitado. E como sempre acontece nos filmes, as pessoas inocentes que o vilão está disfarçado bem na sua frente, a não ser o mocinho (pobre herói).

- (…) Como um bom investidor, você deve saber exatamente a hora de gastar. Abrir uma poupança nem sempre é confiável, a não ser se já souber onde usar o dinheiro. A caderneta de poupança deve ser revisada corretamente e regularmente...

- E eu estou odiando essa gente. - resmungou James.

Já estávamos ouvindo essa lenga lenga há várias horas, exatamente... olhei no relógio.

Vinte e cinco minutos. Ah.

Mesmo assim, ninguém prestava a atenção. Josh praticamente roncava sob a mesa dos professores, e Lily clicava repetidamente sua caneta, que trouxera na esperança de ter alguma coisa interessante para anotar. Quase todos os alunos bocejavam, mas ninguém ousava conversar. McGonagall os esfolaria vivos.

- Vou acabar com essa palhaçada – murmurrei. James me observava curioso enquanto eu programava meu celular. Quando tudo estava pronto, só restava esperar. Um pouco mais... Só mais um pouquinho.

Meu celular tocou. Um toque super alto, como o de um telefone normal. Me levantei e senti o olhar de todos sobre mim. - Alô? - fingi atender. Depois estendi o telefone para John Carp – É Deus. Ele diz que é para você parar de falar asneiras.

**Narrado por Zac Farro.**

Tumulto. Essa palavra descrevia completamente o Salão Principal naquele momento. Não dava para distinguir se os alunos estavam todos falando e rindo ao mesmo tempo ou se alguám pisara no estômago inchado de um beagle adormecido.

Faria o mesmo som.

Não sei, acho que eu fiquei meio... fora de ar por um instante, por que eu não entendi porque Remus estava sendo carregado pela orelha para fora do salão. Enquato andava no meio dos alunos, ouvi resquícios de palavras como "Deus", "telefone" e "pantufas". Vai ver ele apresentou uma tese que comprovava que os ETs viviam na Ilha de Páscoa. Pelo o menos foi o que eu entendi.

Enxerguei o cabelo azul-berrante de James à uma distância impressionante. Vou perguntar onde ele arranjou aquela tinta. Eu poderia pintar as paredes do "meu" apartamento com ela, daí aquela chata da Jenna não teria que ficar chamando o pintor toda a hora (Toda a hora significa toda a hora que eu estou em momentos íntimos e constrangedores, como tomando banho, incorporando Freddie Mercury ou me trocando).

- Preciso falar com vocês – sussurrei para Lily, James e Sirius. Notei que uma daquelas garotas-Barbies que tem para todo o lado observava curiosa. Joguei minha pasta para ela enquanto saíamos do Salão, gritando "Segura pra mim!".

Comecei a andar sem parar pelos corredores, enquanto falava sem fôlego:

- Vai ser uns dias antes da apresentação do projeto, mas vai dar tempo, e temos que ter uma música criada por nós mesmos, o que é um problema, porque um nabo é mais criativo do que eu e espero que consígamos passar nos primeiros testes, porque vai ser concorrido pra caramba, mas acho que vocês tem chances e espero...

- Opa Opa Opa – interrompeu Sirius, enquanto parávamos de andar – Estamos falando de nabos ou de provas?

- Não era sobre músicas? - perguntou Lily de cenho franzido.

- Tenho certeza que ouvi algo sobre Chuck Norris. - completou Sirius.

- Não viaja – James riu – É sobre a banda – e olhou pra mim preocupado – Não é?

- Acho que sim – disse – Nem lembro mais; Vocês confundem minha cabeça. Ah, lembrei. Eu estava dizendo que vocês tinham que tocar pra valer. Como profissão.

Eles ficaram me olhando com umas caras de patetas. Será que era assim que eu ficava nas reuniões de professores? Espero que não.

Lily abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, como se desistisse na hora se falar. Sirius soltou um assobio baixo, e James riu.

- De verdade? Eu topo.

- Acho que o mundo ficou louco, maaaaas... Tô dentro. - disse Sirius. Todos olhamos ao mesmo tempo para a ruiva.

- Opa... - ela disse – Sei não gente. Já basta esse projeto, agora uma banda de verdade minha mãe me expulsaria de vez de casa.

- Sua mãe que vá para as cucuias – falei. Depois imitei a voz de um daqueles apresentadores irritantes de programas irritantes que passam em canais idiotas – Lily Evans, o que você escolhe: Uma futura banda famosa ou um futuro baile da terceira idade? Cinco segundos! Tic Toc, Tic Toc, Tic Toc, Tic...

- Argh! Tá, pode ser – ela gritou – Mas não vão se animando muito – Eu, James e Sirius interrompemos abruptamente nossa comemoração e fizemos cara de santos – Se eu tiver que organizar tudo nessa merda já sabem. Acaba tudo.

- Não se preovupe, foguinho – falei – Eu cuidarei de tudo. Acho que vocês não entenderam, mas eu disse que a Batalha das Bandas da Warner vai ser alguns dias antes da batalha entre as casas. Só temos que ver a parte criativa, as músicas. Eu estava pensando em algo pro lado mais alternativo, quase punk. Nada dessas letras melhosas de "Você me abandonou, agora vou cortar os pulsos porque não tenho mais o que fazer". Algo inpirador. Com uma letra que fique na cabeça das pessoas.

- Que tal algo como Na Na Na do My Chemical Romance? - sugeriu Sirius.

- É, teria que ser Ma Ma Ma – ironizou Lily, batendo na testa do garoto – Não tem como copiar uma música desse calibre. Só se você for Jesus né.

- Pergunta pro Remus. Talvez Deus saiba o telefone dele – eles riram. Ok, não to entendendo nada.

- ! SEGURA ESSE BICHO!

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

Depois daquele incidente do perfume, o dia estava ocorrendo perfeitamente bem. Tão perfeito que seria até de estranhar.

Primeiro, ouvi o professor Ronei Carlos mencionar para algumas garotas que Sirius ás vezes toca bateria na sala de música. Depois a brilhante ideia. Mas aí tudo começou a desandar.

Primeiro, a mala voadora. Depois 20 litros de Tang e um porco. Essa última foi a pior parte.

Eu estava saido da sala de música quando aquele animal de rabo enrolado e tudo agarrou a mala da minha mão. Eu ficaria P da vida se a bolsa fosse minha, já que é do professor nem me importei _tanto _assim. Mas ainda sim corri atrás do porco, gritei até minhas cordas vocais quase estourarem e caí em cima do ser que eu menos queira ver nesse momento. É, acertou, foi Sirius (nem sei se você pensou nele, mas tudo bem).

- Marlene? - ele disse surpreso. Não é todo o dia que a garota mais popular da escola cai em cima de um mané-nem-tão-popular-assim.

- Oi. - ofeguei. Saí de cima dele o mais rápido que pude, tendo certeza que minha saia levantou em algum momento durante minha queda. Tomara que eu não esteja usando minha calcinha da Lilica Ripilica.

Para, até parece que você não tem uma roupa íntima vergonhosa.

- Ariclenes? - James se dirigiu ao porco. Tá, ele pode chamar um porco de Ariclenes que tudo bem, mas se eu apelidar minha cizinha de Piu-piu por causa das marias-chiquinhas dela eu que sou a estranha.

- Esse porco é seu? - perguntei – Achei que fosse do Sirius. Normalmente é ele que se mete em encrencas.

- Galera, eu vou indo – disse Sirius em voz alta – Antes que eu me meta em alguma encrenca.

E se foi. Simples assim. Queria dar uma soco na sua cara linda, mas me segurei.

- Entãao – suspirei – O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui?

- Lene – chamou Lily – Você não fez um curso de poesia quando era menor?

- Ahn, fiz sim, por que?

Ela me ignorou. Ao invés disso se dirigiu ao professor Farro.

- Ela pode ajudar. A fazer as letras.

- É mesmo – concordou James. Claro, nem falem nada para McKinnon, a opinião dela não importa.

- Vamos conversar na sala de Música – disse o professor – Daqui a pouco o corredor vai encher de alunos.

- Ótimo, aí poderemos tocar para Lene – disse Lily saltitando, enquanto seguíamos pelo corredor. Ah, droga. Parei de andar.

- Gente... Vocês não vão usar a bateria né?

- Não sei, por que?

- Porque ela meio que... que se encheu de suco de uva.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

- Eu já disse, professora. O nome dele é John Carp, e não Michael Honoly. Ele realmente é quem roubou minha família

Se eu soubesse que teria que explicar essa história mil vezes para essa velha caduca nem teria interrompido a palestra.

É, teria sim. Não ia aguentar mais nem um minuto daquela baboseira.

Eu deveria ganhar uma medalha, sério. Fiz um favor pra humanidade denunciando esse cara.

McGonagall disse que ia falar com a polícia para investigar o caso mais à sério. Ás vezes ser um bom aluno tem suas vantagens. Além das notas as pessoas confiam na gente. Mas acho que ela também não foi muito com a cara dele. Se ela me ajudar a provar que ele não é quem ele diz que é, vou comprar um presente para McGonagall.

Deixa eu ver, tem saída em Hogsmead no próximo final de semana, um sábado, antes do...

Oh.

Do aniversário da Dorcas.

Droga.

Agora eu entendo porque Lene e Lily não paravam de falar sobre coisas como decoração, música e lanches... Elas vão preparar uma festa surpresa. Só um idiota não perceberia isso (sem ofensas, Dorc's). Bem, vou me oferecer para ajudar.

Espero que dê certo, pois a última festa que eu organizei foi um natal em família, e, bem, o pinheirinho de natal não ficou muito feliz não. Claro, ele torrou dentro do forno.

Olá pessoas! Sei que quase nunca dou as caras por aqui, mas tem motivo. Estive por esses dias tendo fortes crises de depressão, e nem na escola eu ia mais. Acho que melhorei um pouco, enfim.

Minha maldita cabeça havia criado muitas cenas para essa fic, mas se eu utilizasse todo aquele material, daria mais de 50 capítulos. Aí eu entrei num processo de " Essa sim, essa não, isso tá ridículo, como eu pude criar isso?".

Mas já achei uma solução para esse problema.

**Música de suspense**

Sério, agora eu quero postar com mais frequência, vou até acelerar um pouco a história (afinal, ninguém gosta de enrolação). Mais músicas a partir de agora também, e muita confusão.

Espero que estejam gostando da Fanfic. Qualquer coisa me mande uma review ou uma PM mesmo (sério, façam isso).

**Câmbio, desligo. **(Eu sempre quis falar isso)


	11. Fucking Paramore Notebook

Narrado por Lily Evans.

-Quem sabe a gente não faz uma rifa?

Olhares mortais. Ok, eu só estava tentando ajudar.

-Sério, não tem como recuperar a bateria – reclamou Sirius – Obrigado, Marlene. Muito obrigado.

-O que? Como é que eu ia saber que era sério? - questionou Lene.

Ah, de novo não. Eu, James e Remus suspiramos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Josh revirava os olhos. Pelos meus cálculos, era a 294° que eles brigavam em três dias por causa dessa maldita bateria. Sirius queria matar Lene, e ela achava que estava certa.

Estávamos sentados no chão da sala de música, tentando decidir o que fazer com um bumbo cheio de suco de uva, e como faríamos para comprar uma bateria nova. Aquela estava detonada.

-Não se faz não, ok? Claro que você sabia que eu tocava bateria, se não, não teria enchido ela de Tang.

-Eu já disse mil vezes! Ouvi o professor Ronei falando que você tocava, e tive a ideia de me vingar. Ninguém mandou você trocar o meu perfume por aquela espuma nojenta.

-Então quer dizer que deu certo – comemorou Sirius – Ou achou que eu ia aguentar sem fazer nada?

A garota estava abrindo a boca para responder, mas Josh a interrompeu:

-Não interessa quem está com a razão, resolvam isso mais tarde! Já temos problemas suficientes, não precisamos de mais. Não acham melhor vocês se declararem de uma vez? Pra acabar com essa bobagem.

-Eu não... - babulciou Sirius.

-Nós não... éhh... - tentou a garota. _Segure a risada, Lily. Segure a risada, se não vai sobrar pra você._

-Tá, já entendemos – disse o professor – Não querem admitir – Eu e James caíamos na gargalhada. Os dois "pombinhos" olhavam para o chão, mais vermelhos do que um tomate. Quem é o foguinho agora? - Vamos continuar esse assunto amanhã; está muito tarde.

Sirius se levantou e saiu meio correndo da sala.

-Professor, nossa "detenção" já terminou – comecei – Então que desculpa usaremos para nos encontrarmos todos os dias?

-Eu estava pensando nisso também – caminhávamos pelos corredores em direção aos dormitórios (Josh até o estacionamento) – Não vamos conseguir ensaiar com tanta frequência; sinceramente, essas aulas todos os dias estão me matando.

-Está a todos nós – disse James, que andava mais atrás – Ronei sempre perguntava porque ficávamos nessa área do castelo a essa hora todos os dias.

Josh bufou.

-Esse cara uma hora vai nos incomodar – suspirou – Bem, desde que ele não descubra... - ele nos olhou desconfiado – Vocês nem ousem contar.

Juramos (de dedo mindinho) que não iríamos contar nada. Bem, se não tivéssemos contado para Lene, ela descobriria tudo sozinha, e faria um escândalo.

É, você já viu do que ela é capaz.

Só fico com pena da Dorcas. Ela com certeza não tem mentalidade suficiente para imaginar que estamos tocando Rock escondidos no meio da noite, então ela nunca descobrirá. Pelo o menos é o que eu espero.

Falando em Dorcas, o aniversário dela está chegando. Eu e Lene aproveitamos o tempo que ela está na Ala Hospitalar para planejar tudo.

Ou seja, ainda não planejamos praticamente nada.

Ainda bem que Remus se ofereceu para ajudar, se não estaríamos ferradas, e essa festa iria pro beleléu. Imagine organizar uma festa surpresa para sua melhor amiga, sem que os professores nem ela descubra. Não é tarefa fácil. Melhor começar com a base, e a parte mais legal:

-Vou fazer a lista de doces – disse. Eu e Lene estávamos no domitório feminino. Tinhamos concordado que éramos péssimas amigas e que merecíamos ficar sem comer sorvete por um ano por não conseguirmos nem planejar uma festa direito. Mas aí chegamos à conclusão que tirar o sorvete era covardia por parte do ser lá do alto, então resolvems começar.

-Não, eu acabei de terminar ela – falou Lene.

-Já imagino. Barrinhas de cereal sem carboidratos nem gorduras trans para todo mundo!

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Claro que não, né. Só o clube de matemática viria – a garota tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo perfeitamente-perfeito e apontou para a folha de papel em seu colo – É uma lista de coisas que eu chamo de comida de gordurisse.

Tomara que ela não tenha incluído banha de porco. "Gordurisse" para Marlene é quase a mesma coisa que 45 gramas de presunto magro.

-Vou fazer a lista de convidados então – falei.

-Ótimo! Depois vou revisar ela.

Fingi que isso não era um insulto à minha (não existente) popularidade. Como se só ela conhecesse as pessoas legais da escola.

…

…

É, eu não conheço nenhuma pessoa popular na escola. A não ser James, Sirius e ela mesma.

E Remus, que até é popular com as garotas.

Dorcas também. Ela tem fama de doidona, mas pelo menos é comentada.

E eu... OH MEUS DEUSES EU NÃO SOU POPULAR!

Garçom, uma arma, por favor. Perdi a vontade de viver. Meus amigos todos são populares e eu sou apenas conhecida como a ruiva do banheiro (uma longa história, incluindo uma privada fedida, carne seca, sabão em pó e algumas viaturas da polícia). Tenho que mudar isso. JÁ!

Começando por essa lista. Vai ver Kevin Willians, o cara mais gato da escola, vá nessa festa, e se apaixone por mim. Serei conhecida como Lily Willians, a namorada do cara mais gato da escola.

Maneiro, né?

**LDCPASFSDD****COPECDCC** (super sigla. Eu que inventei! Peraí, o que significa mesmo? Algo como Lista de Convidados Para A Super Festa Surpresa De Dorcas Com Os Prós E Contras De Cada Convidado).

_**Kevin Willians**:** Prós**: Será o futuro marido da Lily.** Contra**: Um bando de passarinhos super bonitinhos podem entrar pela janela e começar a ajudar ele a limpar a festa, devido a sua incrível beleza._

_**Jamie Kelly: Prós**: Dorcas gosta dela. **Contra**: Lily odeia ela._

_**Carl não-sei-o-sobrenome-dele: Prós: **É legal. **Contra: **É da Sonserina._

_**Josh**: **Prós:** Embora seja adulto, é legal. **Contra:** É adulto._

_**Professora McGonagall**: **Prós**: Pode cair da escada. **Contra**: Pode atrair gorilas._

_**Um Palhaço: Prós**: pode fazer animais de balhão.** Contra**: Pode sugar a alma dos convidados._

_**Um gorila: Prós:** Pode acabar com todas as bananas do mundo. **Contra**: Pode atrair a Prof. McGonagall._

Bem, não é exatamente a lista de convidados mais perfeita do mundo, mas tá indo.

Ah, quer saber? Vou pedir para Lene terminar. Ela que é a _popular_ daqui, não é? Vou é dormir que eu ganho mais.

**Narrado por Zac Farro.**

Por que, Deus? Por que? Eu devo ter atirado ovo na cruz, porque olha... Não se pode nem comer um Mc Lanche Feliz em paz. Estamos em um país livre, sabe?

Só Jenna que não sabe disso. Será que ela quer um pouco de batata frita? Devia ter oferecido um pouco antes de devorá-las...

Josh só assistia. Não o culpo, se ele disser algo é capaz de ser obrigado a dormir no telhado. Sua esposa falava algo que começa com "Blá" e termina com "Blá".

-Já faz três meses que você não paga o aluguel. Três meses! E ainda fica saindo todas as manhãs, e só volta à noite. Nem sei como você pode ser irmão do Josh, de tão irresponsável que... QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAR DE BRINCAR COM ESSE RATO?

Larguei meu Pikachu em cima da mesa e fingi estar interessado no sermão dela.

-Tenho emprego, sabe? - falei.

-Só se for de vagabundo, porque olha...

Me levantei, e saí do apartamento.

Mas tive que voltar, porque havia esquecido meu Mc. Apertei o Pikachu na cara de Jenna, e o brinquedo soltou um "_Pikaaaachuuuuuu!_".

Peguei minha van no estacionamento do prédio. 10 minutos depois estava em frente ao meu _pub_ favorito de Hogsmead (na verdade é o único que conheço). Corri os olhos pelo bar e logo a vi: Helena.

Ela estava meio deitada em cima do balcão, e um copo de uísque de fogo pendia em sua mão. Me aproximei.

-Hey.

Ela levantou a cabeça, e imediatamente percebi que ela não estava bem. Parecia Josh uma semana depois do seu casamento: triste e completamente bêbado.

-Petty? - ela me observava meio vesga e com os olhos desfocados – Ah, é você Zac. Sabia que... Esqueci o que ia contar.

-Vem, vou te levar para casa – peguei ela no colo e a levei para fora do pub. Quando estávamos quase entrando na van, ela se atirou dos meus braços e começou a rir.

-Zac! Eu sou um hamster, Zac! - ela gritava rindo. Depois ela se virou e gritou para as pessoas mais próximas: - Ouviram? I'VE GOT THE POWER!

Eu tenho muita experiência com gente louca. Existe dois tipos de loucura: a loucura normal (que faz as pessoas serem internadas), e a loucura feminina.

Loucura feminina é um tipo de loucura especial, por que você sabe que a pessoa provavelmente não é perigosa, mas também não consegue concencê-la o quanto é louca.

Uma pessoa louca normal, como alguém que pensa que é um hamster, pode ser convencida. Você pode pegar uma daquelas bolas em que os hamsters gostam de girar e dizer para a pessoa brincar com a bola. Uns vinte minutos depois, assim que ela não conseguir enfiar sua imensa cabeça humana na bola, vai acaber percebendo que **não é um hamster.**

Mulheres não escutam esse tipo de lógica. Uma mulher que acreditasse que é um hamster diria que a bola é que é defeituosa. Então, ela se ofereceria para ir até o per shop mais próximo para comprar uma bola que funcionasse, sem jamais perceber que hamsters não dirigem. Nem compram coisas. Nem usam a palavra "defeituoso".

Claro que Helena naquela hora estava bêbada. Mas uma pessoa louca sempre será louca, com ou sem influência do álcool.

Depois de finalmente fazer ela ficar quietinha no banco, fui dirigindo pela cidade, pedindo para ela me mostrar onde ficava sua casa. É claro que ela ficava apontando para lojas de doces, então tive que ver em seu cartão onde ela morava: em um subúrbio chique da cidade ao lado de Hogsmead.

Subúrbios. Eu odeio subúrbios. Já morei em um, e não importava quantas coisas você faz para tentar parecer diferente, sempre fica igual a todo mundo. Casas iguais, gramados iguais, banheiros iguais e até marido barrigudos iguais. Todos ricos, é claro.

Parei em frente à casa dela, e adivinhe: Era igual ás outras. Nada mais nada menos que um casarão branco com um jardim tão verde que quase cegava.

Carreguei Helena até a porta da frente e toquei a campainha. Mais ou menos depois de 5 minutos e 500 gritos de "EU SOU UM HAMSTER!", uma garota de uns 17 anos atendeu a porta. Como todas as garotas riquinhas, parecia uma versão aumentada da boneca Barbie.

-Mãe? - ela se surpreendeu ao ver Helena pendurada em meus braços. Opa, como assim? Essa garota é filha dela? Mas não eram pequenos?

-Hey – a mulher respondeu, cansada. Mas abriu um sorriso – Ho, Let's Go! Sabe, a música? Ai, que desgraça...

Ela começou a rir sem parar e entrou na casa sem nem olhar para trás. Sua filha me encarou com raiva, com os cabelos escuros brilhando.

-Quando eu a encontrei ela já estava assim – eu falei. Ela resmungou um "tanto faz" e bateu a porta na minha cara.

Ôô vidinha.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

**WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS – MY FRIENDS**

TAN TAN TAN

**AND WE'LL KEPP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END**

**WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS **

**WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS**

**NO TIME FOR LOSERS**

-**CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS OH THE WOOOORRLLDD!**

-Dorcas, já entendemos.

Eita gentinha sem senso de humor. Deviam estar feliz por mim, não? Fique o final de semana todo naquela Ala Hospitalar e quando saio... cadê a alegria, cadê?

Parece até que alguém morreu. Sei que terças-feiras não são realmente a melhor coisa do mundo, são um saco na verdade, mas colaborem né. Não sei eles, mas eu estou com vontade de ficar cantando aquela bandinha de velho o dia todo. Aquela lá que foi feita para a rainha, Queen? É.

Outro motivo para minha animação: sexta é meu aniversário.

Claro que não quero ficar velha, mas mesmo assim. Sou a única da turma que ainda tem quinze anos, aí sofro bullyng.

Tá, ninguém pratica bulling comigo. A não ser minha mãe, que me chama de "picurruxa da mamãe" toda a ver que eu a vejo. Mas isso não conta.

Seria legal envelhecer um pouquinho. Tipo uma semana.

O ruim é que vai cair em uma sexta feira, ou seja: sem passeios à Hogsmead nem final de semana em casa. Resultado: sem festa.

Tudo bem, não queria mesmo. Ter que ficar um tempão organizando, gastar uma grana preta e ainda ter que aguentar parentes chatos falando dos "namoradinhos" e gente de olho nos meus presentes.

Fazer o quê, é a magia dos presentes.

Nah, prefiro mais encomendar uma pizza da cozinha da escola e ficar a noite toda rindo e jogando Banco Imobiliário com os amigos.

-Cadê a Lene? - perguntei. Era hora do café da manhã, mas só eu e Lily estávamos no Salão – Só espero que ela não esteje aprontando.

-Você já vai ver; ela foi selecionada para os Tuesday News. Pelo que andam dizendo, Emmeline VAnce teve um piripaque – Lily disse rindo.

-Que legal! - exclamei – Quero dizer, sobre Marlene ter conseguido, embora eu odeie a Vance... Á que horas ela vai começar?

-Daqui a pouco... Olha!

Começou a música brega do jornalzinho.

Mas quem falou não foi Marlene.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

-Olá pessoal! Antes que vocês se perguntem, não, eu não vou apresentar esse treco ridículo Estou aqui para fazer uma denúncia.

Por que ninguém nunca me dissera o quanto é legal falar nesse microfone; Talvez para mim não ter _ideias._

Dava para ouvir minha voz ressonando ao longe no Salão Principal. Essa era a hora em que mais estudantes tomacam café da manhã, provavelmente Marlene também.

-Vou falar rápido antes que nossa querida McGonagall me pegue. Marlene Mckinnon não é a garota que vocês pensam que é: ela tem sentimentos. Isso mesmo, a garota mais "forte" e decidida da escola é insegura como uma menininha inpopular. Tenho provas, querem ouvi-las?

Um murmúrio passou pelos corredores, e eu aceitei isso como um sim. Peguei o caderno de Marlene que havia roubado na noite anterior e o abri 


	12. Time of Your Life

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-Sim.

-Não.

-Sim.

-Não.

-Não.

-Não. Há! Peguei. Francamente, Zac, isso só funciona em desenhos animados.

-Sério, Lily, por favor!

-Nope.

Mais uma vez, estávamos na sala de música. E Zac estava me incomodando de novo. É persistente, eu hein.

James e Remus estavam com seus instrumentos em um canto e tocavam alguma coisa. Lene estava sentada no chão perto de mim, fazendo modelos de lamparinas de papel para a festa surpresa. Dorcas provavelmente está enfiada em um canto obscuro da biblioteca tentando recuperar as matérias perdidas, e Sirius... bem, sei lá onde ele se meteu. E se eu o achasse, provavelmente o mataria.

Zac me incomodava fazia vários minutos. E eu já havia me decidido: não importa o quanto ele implorasse, eu não iria ceder minhas letras para a banda. São coisas pessoais. Aquele mané que eu não vou dizer o nome (Sirius) não tinha nada que roubar meu caderninho do Paramore. Ainda mato aquele garoto.

Sabe que eu posso mesmo fazer isso.

-Por favoooor Lily! - Zac se ajoelhou, eu grudou as mãos como se estivesse rezando – Pela banda.

-Sério, não...

-Por favor! Você é a pessoa mais brilhante que eu conheço, não vai desperdiçar isso com bobagens! Esse caderno vai ficar no fundo do seu armário mofando mesmo.

Hum... Brilhante?

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Fala sério, "motoca" é uma palavra _muito_ legal. Dá vontade de rir toda a vez que eu a escuto. É uma das poucas palavras que tem o nome e o signifiacado legal. Por exemplo "banheiro". Quem foi o imbecil desmiolado que inventou esse nome?

Aff. Por isso que eu chamo banheiro de_ pipi room._

Muito mais digno.

Estou fazendo um trabalho de Educação Artística na biblioteca. Falei com a professora Iur (sim, esse é o nome dela) e ela me deu esse trabalho como recuperação. Queria não ter faltado aula na sexta-feira. Pelo que andavam dizendo, tínhamos que fazer uma releitura de uma obra famosa. Lily me contou que ela fez de uma obra de Volpi.

Já imagino: ao invés de 20 bandeirinhas vermelhas, ela fez 20 bandeirinhas _azuis._

Lily não tem muito senso criativo.

A não ser para aquelas poesias. Se eu não soubesse que ela que as escreveu, teria achado que fazem parte de uma música do Coldplay ou coisa parecida.

Enfim.

Estou tentando recortar uma foto que eu imprimi no computador da biblioteca, mas essa droga de tesoura simplesmente _não funciona._ Acho que em todas as escolas só existem uma tesoura que funcione. Os professores não admitem a verdade, e continuam nos dando tesouras estragadas.

Até usaria a minha do Garfield, mas Lene sumiu com ela há tempos, depois de inventar que seu cabelo estava desalinhado e ela precisava arrumar.

Ai, ai, essa Lene...

Joguei a tesoura que usava e as folhas na mesa e comecei a me inclinar para trás na cadeira, deixando ela segura apenas por duas pernas.

Até que ouvi um barulho de livros caindo mais adiante no corredor.

E, ao invés de ficar de pé como uma pessoa normal faria, para investigar eu simplesmente me estiquei um pouco mais para trás.

POM!

Não, esse som não foi do Homem Aranha fazendo um buraco no telhado enquanto luta contra o Curinga.

Foi eu caindo da cadeira.

-Você está bem?

Eu acho que conheço essa voz... AI JEZUIS MINHA SAIA TÁ LEVANTADA!

Me endireitei e dei de cara com Carl não-sei-o-resto-do-nome-dele me encarando.

-Hum... Claro – respondi, ainda no chão – É um tombo de rotina. Serve para... Circular... O ar.

Ai, socorro. Ele tá rindo de mim! DE MIM! Ou será que ele está rindo comigo?

Ele me ajudou a levantar.

-Se cuida aí – ele disse, se afastando, de costas – Ás vezes muita circulação pode fazer mal.

E saiu, me deixando sozinha com os livros empoerados, uma cadeira no chão, e minha saia presa dentro da calcinha.

Definitivamente esse não é meu dia.

-Viu, tesoura – resmunguei, alisando minhas vestes – Você pode até ser idiota, mas nada me supera.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Não, faz esse som, dá uma parada de 3 segundos e repete – dizia Lily – daí faz de novo, e depois de mais 3 segundos começa a tocar.

Essa garota já estava começando a me irritar. Mudava de ideia toda a hora sobre a letra e a cifra, e ainda por cima Remus ficava opinando sem parar.

-Não ficou legal essa parte " I hope you had a good time" - ele andava de um lado para o outro com a folha e uma caneta na mão.

-Não critique minhas letras! - reclamava Lily.

-Não estou criticando – ele respondeu - Só acho que realmente ficaria melhor "I hope you had the time of your life". A letra toda é profunda, não daria para ser...

-Lily, se decide! - gritei – São três segundos mesmos? Duas ou quatro pausas?

-Duas! - disse a garota.

-Quatro! – disse Remus.

-Burguer King! - disse Zac, esntrando pela porta carregando vários sacos de papel. Suspirei de alívio quando peguei meu hambúrguer.

Geração Fast-Food, fazer o quê.

Zac havia saído havia mais ou menos meia hora, provavelmente por nos achar um saco, mas pelo menos ele trouxe comida. Meia hora atrás estávamos discutindo sobre a mesma coisa, a única diferença era que antes Marlene ficava enchendo o saco, e agora ela dormia toda encolhida em um canto.

-Alguém acorda Marlene – falou Zac, enquanto distribiua os milk-shakes – Trouxe um para ela.

-Dá pra mim, ela não vai comer mesmo – disse Lily.

Comemos em silêncio por algum tempo, nos revezando para jogar _picles _para Ariclenes.

-Então, terminaram a música? - perguntou o professor.

-Não – falei, enquanto Remus e Lily diziam "Sim" - É, mais ou menos.

-Toquem aí – falou ele, enquanto impava as mãos no jeans.

-Mas não está pronta...

-Toquem o que vocês tem. Improvisem.

Trocando um olhar significativo com Remus, peguei o violão. Já que era uma música calma e baixa, Lily não precisava de microfone.

**Another turning point  
>A fork stuck in the road<br>Time grabs you by the wrist  
>Directs you where to go<strong>

**So make the best of this test  
>And don't ask why<br>It's not a question  
>But a lesson learned in time<strong>

**It's something unpredictable  
>But in the end is right<br>I hope you had the time of your life**

Remus ficava em um canto, enquanto tocava algumas notas de violino. Lene havia acordado, e mexia em alguma coisa no celular.****

**So take the photographs  
>And still frames in your mind<br>Hang it on a shelf  
>Of good health and good time<strong>

**Tattoos of memories  
>And dead skin on trial<br>For what it's worth  
>It was worth all the while<strong>

**It's something unpredictable  
>But in the end is right<br>I hope you had the time of your life  
><strong>

Dei um improviso com o violão, pois não havíamos ensaiado essa parte.

**It's something unpredictable  
>But in the end is right<br>I hope you had the time of your life  
><strong>

Lily começou a cantar mais baixo, dando a deixa para mim me preparar para terminar.

**It's something unpredictable  
>But in the end is right<br>I hope you had the time of your life  
><strong>**  
><strong>Quando tocamos a última nota, sorrimos. Nossa primeira música estava finalmente pronta.

Para ser um sucesso, talvez.

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon. **

-VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ? - gritava Lily.

Acredite, não é _nem um pouco _ouvir essa garota gritando logo de manhã. Se fosse com o Sirius tudo bem, mas comigo? Parece até que cometi um crime.

-Coloquei no YouTube – respondi, tentando não fazer um tom desafiador. Vai ver ela me mata né – E no ITunes.

Lily parecia desesperada; puxava os cabelos e quase chorava.

-Você não tinha que ter feito isso! - ela falou mais baixo, pois um grupo de alunos barulhentos passava por nós a caminho do café-da-manhã – Não é propriedade sua pra você ficar divulgando.

-Tá bom, tá bom – me dei por vencida – Só queria que vocês fossem conhecidos. Mas não se preocupe, nem dá para ver os rostos. Vou tirar da internet na hora do almoço. Postei ontem à noite, não tem como ter ficado conhecido da noite para o dia.

Chegamos ao Saguão ao mesmo tempo que duas alunas da Sonserina subiam das masmorras.

-É, eu vi – dizia uma delas.

-School of Rock, não é? - falava a outra.

Lily olhou para mim como se tivesse criado um braço extra em minha testa. Como eu ia saber que no Salão Comunal da Sonserina havia acesso liberado à internet?

-Eu vou te matar – sussurrava ela, indo para as portas do Salão – É, com certeza eu vou te matar.

-Lily! Lene! - ouvi uma voz atrás de nós. Me virei e dei de cara com James, Sirius e Remus – Posso saber como a School of Rock ficou conhecida na escola toda?

-Então vocês já sabem? - perguntei, com minha melhor cara de inocente.

-Toda a escola já sabe – disse Remus – Então, como eles souberam?

-Pergunta para a Lene aqui – disse Lily – Foi ela quem estava nos gravando ontem à noite, e foi ela quem teve acesso ao YouTube.

Abaixei a cabeça, e entrei no Salão, sendo seguida por eles. Pelo caminho, ouvi alguns alunos cantando trechos da música e falando sobre a "banda com caras misteriosos". Me joguei em um banco na mesa da Grifinória.

-Eu só queria ajudar – falei.

Zac chegou por trás.

-Tá, quem colocou no YouTube?

Todos apontaram para mim. Grandes amigos que eles são. Já me preparava para a bronca.

-Obrigado, Lene – disse o professor, sorrindo – Acabou de facilitar a nossa inscrição para a Batalha das Bandas.

E foi para a mesa dos professores. Me virei para meus amigos sorrindo.

-Então – comecei, passando geleia em uma torrada – Quer dizer que eu consegui o emprego de divulgadora oficial da School of Rock?

-Sim – disse Sirius, emburrado – Mas não ganha salário.


	13. Mr Brightside

**Narrado por Marlene Mckinnon.**

Quando Dorcas põe seu pijama do Pooh e se enfia em baixo das cobertas, não tem ser na terra ou no céu que consiga tirar ela de lá. Quando eu disse que Remus estava de casamento marcado com uma garota da Corvinal, ela simplesmente virou para o lado e resmungou algo como "felicidades".

-Que demônio essa garota – murmurrou Lily em meu ouvido.

-Eu ouvi isso.

Revirei os olhos. Eu e Lily estávamos há vários minutos tentando atrair ela para sua festa surpresa, mas pelo que parece, devíamos ter chegado um pouco mais cedo. Sinto pena dos convidados, eles tevem estar com dor nos joelhos de tanto ficarem agachados no escuro.

-Dorc's, seu telefone está tocando – tentou Lily.

-Ótimo – disse a garota – Se for o Bob Esponja diz que não achei as algas que ele pediu.

-Mas o Bob Esponja não mora no mar? - perguntei – Ele não tem algas à vontade?

Dorcas ergueu a cabeça e me encarou como se eu fosse louca.

-É a mesma coisa que perguntar por que eles fazem fogueira dentro da água.

-Ou se afogam no mar do mar – disse Lily.

-Exato – e voltou a afundar a cabeça loira no travesseiro.

Olhei para Lily, mas ela deu de ombros. Droga, não restou solução, se não...

-Dorcas, precisamos te contar uma coisa– falei. As duas me encararam – Não queremos te chamar por que a torre está pegando fogo, e nem porque Chris Martin se perdeu e acabou pelado em um armário. Te chamamos porque...

-Lene! - exclamou Lily, mas eu a ignorei.

-Porque queremos te mostrar nossa banda de Rock.

-O QUE? - exclamaram as duas garotas juntas.

-É – comecei a falar muito rápido – É tudo verdade. Lily é vocalista, James guitarrista, Remus no baixo e Sirius na bateria. Eu faco parte do apoio. Se chama School of Rock; sabe aquela banda que todo mundo tava comentando? Pois é, eu gravei eles tocando e coloquei na internet. O professor Josh foi quem organizou, para o Torneio entre as Casas que vai haver. Ainda é segredo, achamos que somos a primeira casa a começar a se organizar. Mas não conte para ninguém, ok? Queremos te mostrar algumas novas músicas e ver o que você acha. Vamos agora?

A garota estava de boca aberta, e Lily parecia que ia me bater.

Já notou que a maioria dos meus comentários sobre Lily é falando de sua agressividade?

Incrível isso. Nunca falo sobre coisas normais, como por exemplo sobre suas botas (que estão meio ultrapassadas, mas ok).

Dorcas correu para o armário e vestiu a primeira roupa que viu pela frente. Sei que foi literalmente a primeira roupa que ela viu pela frente, porque era outro pijama. Encontrei algumas coisas legais para ela, e forcei um make em seu rosto.

Mas depois tirei a sua maquiagem, porque parecia que ela tinha esfregado beterrabas em suas bochechas.

-Onde é? - perguntava ela, enquanto a conduzíamos para sua surpresa.

-Logo ali – apontou Lily. Ela foi na frente com o pretexto de ver se os instrumentos estavam ligados, mas eu tinha certeza que era só para avisar o pessoal – Entre, Dorcas.

-SURPRESA!

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Dei um grito de susto.

UAU. UAU ao cubo. UAU vezes 235872.

Isso ainda era pouco, comparado a enorme surpresa que eu tive. Uma _festa. _

Remus estava lá, Emily, Carl, Luly, Jamie... Ai _jezuis_. Toda a galera que eu conhecia e que eu não fazia ideia de quem eram estavam lá, sorrindo e batendo palmas. James ligou uma guitarra no amplificador ao fundo e falou no microfone:

-Essa é para Dorcas.

**How many special people change  
>How many lives are living strange<br>Where were you when we were getting high?  
>Slowly walking down the hall<br>Faster than a cannon ball  
>Where were you while we were getting high?<strong>

Os convidados começaram a me puxar para a frente do palco, onde James cantava, um garoto que eu não conhecia tocava guitarra, Sirius improvisava uma bateria sem a parte maior e Remus tocava baixo.****

**Someday you will find me  
>Caught beneath the landslide<br>In a champagne supernova in the sky  
>Someday you will find me<br>Caught beneath the landslide  
>In a champagne supernova<br>A champagne supernova in the sky  
><strong>

Lily e Lene chegaram por trás com um enorme bolo de chocolate cheio de velas em suas mãos. As velas e a pouca luz do palco eram a única iluminação que a sala tinha.

**Wake up the dawn and ask her why  
>A dreamer dreams she never dies<br>Wipe that tear away now from your eye  
>Slowly walking down the hall<br>Faster than a cannon ball  
>Where were you while we were getting high?<strong>

Lene acendeu uma vela que soltava faíscas, e me indicou para assopra-la. ****

**Someday you will find me  
>Caught beneath the landslide<br>In a champagne supernova in the sky  
>Someday you will find me<br>Caught beneath the landslide  
>In a champagne supernova<br>A champagne supernova...**

**'Cause people believe that they're  
>Gonna get away for the summer<br>But you and I, we live and die  
>The world's still spinning round<br>We don't know why  
>Why, why, why, why<br>**

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Meus dedos ardiam. Mas Dorcas estava se divertindo. Isso é o que importa.

Já havia tocado praticamente todo meu estoque de músicas, e a festa continuava bombando. Casais dançavam, garotas riam e olhavam para garotos, que por sua vez bebiam. Henry Sherman havia ficado bêbado após meu número de _Satisfaction_ do _The Rolling Stones_, e agora dormia enfiado em alguns balões. Sua cara estava toda pintada de batom (obra de alguns engraçadinhos que tentavam dar uma de Sirius Black. Há! Como se eles tivessem chance).

Falei com os garotos, e eles resolveram me dar uma folguinha. Minha boca daqui a pouco criaria asas e sairía voando em greve com seu dono.

-Pessoal – falei no microfone – Quem gostaria de cantar uma música? Momento karaokê, podem vir...

Deixei o microfone com uma garota, que fez uma performance até razoável de Gwen Stefani.

-Olá – disse, alcançando Lene na mesa de bebidas – Se divertindo?

-Até que sim – ela respondeu sorrindo – Olha, valeu mesmo por aceitarem tocar. Não sei o que faríamos sem vocês...

-Provavelmente a festa estaria parecendo mais um funeral – falei, bebendo um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

-E vai estar, assim que eu matar Marlene – disse Lily ás minhas costas. Me virei e deparei com a ruiva furiosa – Acredita que essa vaca falou da banda para Dorcas?

-O que? - exclamei.

-Não foi de verdade – ela se justificou – Claro que Dorcas pensa que foi apenas uma desculpa para atraír ela pra cá. Não deve achar que _realmente existe _uma banda.

-Isso foi... -começou Lily.

-Brilhante – completei.

-Eu sei – disse Lene, erguendo a taça – Não existe nada que Marlene Mckinnon faça que não seja brilhante.

-Exceto isso – falei, apontando para meus cabelos azuis.

-Ah, mas tá legal...

Remus se aproximou. Pelo o que ele disse, os "cantores" não necessitavam de um baixista, e ele foi dispensado. Pelo o jeito ele ficou triste, pois começou a beber tudo que via pela frente.

Espero que ele não veja uma privada.

-Nossa, Kate, você foi ótima! - elogiei Kate Wilson, que acabara de cantar perfeitamente That's What You Get.

-Obrigada, Jay – ela sorriu – Também achei que você foi ótimo. Não é, Evans? - Ela se virou para Lily, que estava tomando ponche. A garota se engasgou e cuspiu a bebida.

Kate olhou com um sorrisinho sarcástico para ela.

-Foi o que eu imaginei.

E saiu. Me virei para Lily, que quase espumava de raiva.

-Essa vadia... Ela vai ver o que é bom pra tosse!

E com essa frase mais velha do que o papa, ela correu para o palco e pegou o microfone.

Pigarreou.

Se ela esperava chamar a atenção de alguém, não conseguiu.

Tentou de novo.

Um mosquito saiu em disparada da caixa de som, assustado.

-Ô MERDA OLHA PRA CÁ! - ela gritou. Todos ficaram em silêncio, a encarando – Muito melhor – ela falou com Taylor, que tocava guitarra, e ele acenou com a cabeça e se preparou – Essa música é dedicada a todos aqueles que tem que aguentar uns filhos da puta rindo de suas caras.

É, Lily definitivamente estava fora de si.

-Porque um dia, os papéis serão invertidos, e o nerd de hoje será o rico de amanhã.

**I'm through with standing in line  
>To clubs we'll never get in<br>It's like the bottom of the ninth  
>And I'm never gonna win<br>This life hasn't turned out  
>Quite the way I want it to be<strong>

**_(Tell me what you want)_**

**I want a brand new house  
>On an episode of Cribs<br>And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
>And a king size tub big enough<br>For ten plus me**

****Lily cantava como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sua voz estava meio rouca, dando um toque especial à música.

**_(So what you need?)_**

**I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
>And a big black jet with a bedroom in it<br>Gonna join the mile high club  
>At thirty-seven thousand feet<strong>

**_(Been there, done that)_**

**I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
>My own star on Hollywood Boulevard<br>Somewhere between Cher and  
>James Dean is fine for me<strong>

**_(So how you gonna do it?)_**

**I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
>I'd even cut my hair and change my name<strong>

A garota começou a pular pelo palco improvisado, balançando seus longos cabelos ruivos conforme a música.****

**'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
>And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars<br>The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
>We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat<br>And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
>In the VIP with the movie stars<br>Every good gold digger's  
>Gonna wind up there<br>Every Playboy bunny  
>With her bleach blond hair<strong>

**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
>Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar<strong>

****Muitos estudantes que haviam sentado iam se levantando e indo para a pista de dança, alguns até cantavam junto.

**I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
>Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes<br>Sign a couple autographs  
>So I can eat my meals for free<strong>

**_(I'll have the quesadilla, Ah Ha!)_**

**I'm gonna dress my ass  
>With the latest fashion<br>Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
>Gonna date a centerfold that loves to<br>Blow my money for me**

**_(So how you gonna do it?)_**

**I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
>I'd even cut my hair and change my name<br>**

Á essa altura todos cantava junto. Era possível ver Kate Wilson em um canto da sala, tentando achar uma brecha até a porta.

**'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
>And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars<br>The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
>We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat<br>And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
>In the VIP with the movie stars<br>Every good gold digger's  
>Gonna wind up there<br>Every Playboy bunny  
>With her bleach blond hair<strong>

**And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
>With the latest dictionary and today's who's who<br>They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
>Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial<strong>

**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar**

**I'm gonna sing those songs  
>That offend the censors<br>Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser**

**I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
>Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong<strong>

**'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
>And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars<br>The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
>We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat<br>And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
>In the VIP with the movie stars<br>Every good gold digger's  
>Gonna wind up there<br>Every Playboy bunny  
>With her bleach blond hair<strong>

**And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
>With the latest dictionary and today's who's who<br>They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
>Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial<strong>

**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
>Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar<br>**

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes. **

Eu podia estar feliz, mas louca mesmo era Lily, que invadira o o palco e chamara todo o mundo de filho da senhora da esquina.

Eu estava conversando tranquilamente com Carl (sim, o garoto que vira minhas calcinhas) quando ela subiu no palco. Cantei junto com todo o mundo, afinal, a festa era minha, não? Mas não dei uma de louca e comecei a dançar, porque Carl continuava ao meu lado, e mico eu já tinha pagado o suficiente para o resto de minha vida.


	14. Damn Weekend

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Uma das coisas que eu mais gosto na escola é a hora de ir para casa. Mesmo que for só para passar o final de semana. Esses estão cada vez mais raros, pois os alunos que ficam na escola fazem muita bagunça.

E é exatamente por isso que eu estou levando Sirius junto comigo. Acredite, McGonagall quase implorou para mim fazer isso. Também, é ela que tem que aguentar ele enquanto todos aproveitam com a família.

Estávamos no carro do meu pai, indo para Londres. Sirius quase dormia ao meu lado. Provavelmente cansado da festa de ontem.

Ih, a festa de ontem. Dorcas ficou arrasada quando Remus desmaiou.

Também, quem ele pensa que é para estragar a festa dos outros? Não exatamente estragou... Só fez os outros convidados ficarem longe das bebidas. Por precaução.

Levamos ele para a enfermaria, e lá terá de ficar até se recuperar da ressaca, ou até Madame Pomfrey se apiedar dele. Ou seja, nunca vai ser liberado. Me lembro exatamente da sua expressão quando ele acordou hoje de manhã. Foi impagável. "Por favor, me diga que eu sonhei", ele repetia. Mas Sirius, para piorar, falou na hora: "Bem, você sonhou que se embebedou em uma festa de aniversário e cantou uma música que praticamente diz 'Eu te amo e estou com ciúmes" para sua melhor amiga? É, não foi sonho".

Esse Sirius...

Vontade de bater com um gato morto na sua cabeça e só parar quando o gato miar.

**Narrado por Zac Farro.**

"VOCÊS ESTÃO PRONTAS CRIANÇAS?"

-ESTAMOS CAPITÃO!

"EU NÃO OUVI DIREITO"

-ESTAMOS CAPITÃO"

"ÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ"

-Josh, você pode, por favor, fazer seu irmão calar a boca?

-Irmão, calar a boca!

-BOB ESPONJA CALÇA QUADRQuê?

Em um sábado, a coisa que mais quero é assistir desenhos e comer meu sorvete. Não sou como essa gente chata (Josh e Jenna) que tem que ficar trabalhando. Tipo, é sábado! SÁ-BA-DO! Ou melhor, SAL-VA-ÇÃO.

Olha, até que aprendi alguma coisa na escola. Separar sílabas.

-Abaixe o volume, por favor – sibilou Jenna, me encarando da mesa. Fiz o que ela pediu, amaldiçoando mentalmente o maldito arquiteto que juntou a sala de TV com a cozinha. Ela e Josh estavam corrigindo provas de seus alunos. Ele, com o notebook aberto em sua frente – Obrigado.

-Por que vocês corrigem isso? - perguntei – Eu nem faço provas, dou dez pra todo mundo.

-Porque se não corregíssemos... - Jenna foi respondendo, mas parou na metade e olhou para mim, desconfiada – Como assim, _você _dá dez pra todo mundo? Nem ao menos é professor!

Ain. Droga. Droga, droga, droga.

-Ahn.. Eu... Estou fazendo um bico – respondi, me encolhendo no sofá e preparando para arremessar o controle-remoto no mínimo sinal de movimentos agressivos. Mas ela apenas resmungou um "Eu mereço isso?" e saiu da sala-cozinha. Segundos depois ouvi a porta do banheiro bater.

-Que estranho... - disse Josh, distraído – Me mandaram uma confirmação de pagamento do Internato de Hogwarts.

Decidido: nunca mais volto para cá. Toda vez que eu venho dá problema.

-Nunca trabalhei lá. Vou ligar – Josh estendeu a mão para pegar o telefone, mas eu fui mais rápido. Agarrei o telefone de suas mãos e apertei no "desligar".

- Zac?

Ele me encarava como se tirasse um raio x.

-Está escondendo alguma coisa?

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

-Eu...- começei – Eu finjo ser você e trabalho em Hogwarts. Mas antes que você começe com o discurso, eu só vou ficar por mais um tempinho, até arranjar mais dinheiro. Eu ia sair quando recebesse, mas eles são demais, e não podemos desistir agora, se eu sair não vai dar para nos encontrarmos mais...

-Ei, ei, ei – Josh me interrompeu – O que você está armando?

Na próxima vez que eu encontrar uma fita isolante, me lembre de grudar minha boca com ela. Cola Bonder também serve.

-Eu meio que... Criei uma banda de Rock com os alunos.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Jenna voltou do banheiro.

-Temos que comprar papel-higiênico, o nosso está no final já... - ela notou que eu estava parado ao lado da mesa agarrado ao telefone – O que diabos você está fazendo?

Ela olhou para Josh, e eu fiz que não, mexendo as mãos desesperadamente por cima do ombro dela. Josh demorou uns segundos para responder.

-Zac pensou em pedirmos uma pizza, o que acha?

Quando sua esposa não estava olhando, ele moveu os lábios formando "Bota pra quebrar".

Ou será que foi "Eu vou te matar"?

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-Me passe as batatas, por favor – pedi. - Petúnia. Me passe as batatas. - ela continuou olhando distraidamente para o prato. Minha mãe muito menos se mexeu – Mãe, Tunny, eu vou me casar;

As duas levantaram a cabeça e me encararam pasmas. Petúnia se engasgou com o suco.

-James pediu minha mão semana passada. Vamos casar em Vegas, se vocês não se importam; queremos privacidade, e aquelas capelas são muito fofas – continuei- Está marcado para mês que vem, porque eu não quero casar com um barrigão de grávida. Alguém por favor me passe as batatas?

Minha irmã revirou os olhos e continuou comendo, e mamãe suspirou de alívio. Me levantei e peguei as batatas eu mesma.

Eu simplesmente odeio esses finais de semana em casa. No começo era legal, eu até sentia falta da família, mas agora... A minha verdadeira família são meus amigos. Família de verdade não nos julga em nosso primeiro erro.

Mas infelizmente sou obrigada a vir para casa. Não tenho pai desde que me conheço por gente, mas isso não muda nada. Seria apenas mais alguém para me odiar.

Depois do almoço subi correndo para meu quarto. A única coisa fora do lugar lá era algumas caixas de fotos antigas de parentes que eu nunca ouvi falar; elas eram guardadas lá por falta de espaço. Coloquei meus fones de ouvido e literalmente me atirei na cama para compor.

**Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
>Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me<br>It all keeps adding up  
>I think I'm cracking up<br>Am I just paranoid?  
>I'm just fucked<strong>/**stoned**

Tá, _fucked_ ou _stoned_? Eis a questão... Pula pra próxima!

**One light, one mind  
>Flashing in the dark<br>Blinded by a silence of a thousand broken hearts  
>"For crying out loud" she screamed into me<br>A free for all  
>fuck 'em all<br>"You are your own sight"**

**I wanna be the minority  
>I don't need your authority<br>Down with the moral majority  
>'Cause I wanna be the minority<strong>

Com isso já dá pra fazer umas boas músicas para School of Rock. Bem, desde que James, Sirius, Remus e Josh consigam criar uma melodia legal; eu sou estupdamente estúpida nisso. Só sei cantar mesmo.

**Late night, come home  
>Work sucks, I know<br>She left me roses by the stairs  
>Surprises let me know she cares<br>**  
>POM!<p>

Quase fui parar na nave da NASA por causa do pulo de susto que dei. Petúnia entrou com tudo no quarto, abriu a porta do meu armário e começou a revirar minhas roupas.

-Dá licença? - pedi. Ela olhou por cima do ombro.

-Só quero uma roupa emprestada; vou sair com Vernon.

-Tá, e custa pedir? - perguntei, sentando-me na cama. Ela tirou uma camisa xadrez do fundo do meu armário e rasgou as mangas – EI! O que você pensa que está fazendo? - gritei.

Petúnia tirou uma enorme tesoura dos bolsos e cortou o tecido. Segundos depois, ao invés de uma camisa xadrez, em suas mãos havia um espartilho xadrez.

-DESGRAÇADA!

Me joguei em cima dela.

No momento seguinte eu sangrava.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

James pode ser melhor do que eu em muitas coisas, mas NINGUÉM me supera no videogame.

-Não! - ele gritou – Isso é injusto, como você achou essa arma?

-Cara, eu jogo esse jogo há três anos – falei – Eu sei onde fica cada pedaço de grama no cenário.

-Então pelo o menos me ajuda a matar os zumbis, recolhe o dinheiro depo... VOCÊ ATIROU EM MIM! POR QUE VOCÊ ATIROU EM MIM?

Ele jogou uma almofada em mim enquanto eu ria. Mas tive que me recompor, porque o zumbi com a motosserra logo apareceu quebrando tudo.

-Não! - gritei – Me ajuda, James! Não dá pra matar ele sozinho.

-Oh, devia ter pensado nisso antes de me matar. Há, bem feito, perdeu a cabeça.

Me joguei no chão e me fingi de morto quando a tela ficou cheia de sangue, e o maldito "you're dead" aparecia.

O quarto de James é tipo, o melhor quarto do mundo. Não sei porque ainda não me mudei para cá. Tem espaço para a bagunça de mais sete eus aqui. E a mãe dele traz lanche a cada meia hora. Um celular tocou. Eu peguei e atendi.

-Alô?

-Esse é o meu, idiota – falou James, tentando pegar ele de mim.

-Oi Lily. O quê? Você quer sair com o James?

-O quê? - ele gritou. Eu ri.

-Brincadeira, é o Remus – falei – Vou colocar no viva-voz. Eae, enfermo!

"_Sirius, se eu liguei para James, eu quero falar é com ele"._

-Tá, mas ele vai me contar do mesmo jeito. O que foi?

"_É a Dorcas. Ela me mandou uma mensagem, diz "precisamos conversar"._

-Tá, e o que tem de errado nisso? - perguntou James, enfiando um monte de salgadinhos na boca.

"_Ela sempre coloca "câmbio, desligo" no final das suas mensagens. Ela deve estar irritada comigo... Vocês estão comendo Doritos de novo?"_

-Não – respondi, com a boca cheia - É Ruffles.

"_Não sei porque ainda falo com vocês. Dá mais resultado pedir ajuda para o Pomada"._

Pomada é o vizinho de Remus. Ele tem esse apelido por que o cabelo dele é estilo "tijelinha", e ele não passa gel nele, passa _pomada. _Em uma das poucas conversas que eu tive com ele, ficou claro que ele realmente acha que se não colocar roupinha nos bois de uma fazenda, eles saem pelas ruas matando todo mundo. E que os fazendeiros colocam um banquinho no chão, se sentam e ficam observando os animais, porque é a única coisa que se tem para fazer em uma fazenda.. Aquele garoto comeu o feijão da avó pirada dele e nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Não que eu me importe com isso.

-Tá, e se ela estiver mesmo irritada contigo, e daí? - falei – Que eu saiba ela não tem ficha policial, pode irritar a vontade...

-Já com Lily tem que tomar cuidado – disse James, no que eu concordei.

"Ah, se faz. Fala dela mas todo mundo sabe que você a ama".

Eu ri junto com Remus.

-Lily? Nem pensar, aquela louca – reclamou o garoto – Ela é legal, mas...

-Maas...? - eu e Remus o incentivamos.

-Mas... Sei lá.

-Admite, você está apaixonado por ela – falei.

-Não! - James se apressou a negar. Ele olhou pela janela e pensou um pouco – É, talvez.

"Talvez? Não existe "talvez eu a ame". É sim ou não. Fale com todas as palavras".

-Eu... - começou – Acho que estou apaixonado por ela.

-Ih, cara. 'Cê tá ferrado.

James jogou pipoca em mim.

-Amigos não servem para ajudar, não?

-Não – respondi, dando de ombros – Servem pra atrapalhar.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-Nunca mais faça isso, mocinha!

-Mas mãe, eu não me cortei!

-Não vem com essa para cima de mim! Você não pode ter feito isso por acidente...

-Mas Petúnia...

-Não culpe a sua irmã!

Era sempre assim. A culpa não pode ser da Petúnia, _tem_ que ser minha.

Eu mesma não acreditaria que o corte foi um acidente, mas pelo menos eu ouviria as duas histórias. Minha irmã diz que me encontrou cortando os pulsos, e eu digo que foi um acidente com a tesoura. E adivinhe em quem minha mãe acredita? Na filhinha perfeita, claro! Porque Petúnia Evans não faz nada de errado, não tem culpa de nada!

Agora fiquei taxada de louca depressiva. Mamãe conseguiu estancar o sangue, mas está dando o maior sermão que eu já recebi na vida.

-Eu não esperava isso de você, Lily Evans. Realmente não esperava. Sua vida pode não ser legal, mas fazendo isso você pode machucar as pessoas ao seu redor também! E ainda culpa a sua irmã, vê se pode! Você devia é seguir o exemplo dela, isso sim! Vi seu boletim, garota, e suas notas não estão nada b...

-Ah, cale a boca! - falei.

Ela parou de andar de um lado para o outro e me encarou. Petúnia, que assistia tudo, também ficou boquiaberta.

-Como é que é?

-É, pare de se meter na minha vida! - gritei, me levantando do sofá – Pela milésima vez, isso foi um acidente! - mostrei meu braço enfaixado – E essa sua filhinha _perfeita, _sinto muito decepcioná-la, mas não tem nada de perfeita! Só talvez um pouco de _feita, _porque com certeza ela foi _feita_ de merda!

-Não ouse falar de mim assim, sua louca! - Petúnia se meteu.

-CALA A BOCA VOCÊ TAMBÉM! - berrei – E AS MINHAS NOTAS CAÍRAM PORQUE EU FAÇO PARTE DE UMA BANDA DE ROCK! EU CANTO A NOITE TODA COM GAROTOS QUE PELO O MENOS SE IMPORTAM COMIGO! E QUER SABER? - eu corri para a porta de entrada – EU NUNCA FUI TÃO FELIZ EM TODA A MINHA VIDA!

E saí de casa.

É, eu simplesmente saí de casa. E espero nunca mais voltar para lá.

Andei sem rumo por um bom tempo. As lágrimas teimavam em cair no meu rosto, mas eu as ignorava e seguia em frente, de cabeça erguida. Estava começando a ficar frio com o início da noite. E eu estava completamente perdida. As malditas casas iguais me confundiam. Sabia que Lene morava em algum lugar por aqui, mas não achava a rua dela de jeito nenhum.

Acabei saindo sem querer do subúrbio onde vivia e entrei no centro da cidade. Encontrei um _pub _aberto e entrei nele. Era um local quente e apertado, lotado de adultos conversando e adolescentes se embebedando.

Consegui alcançar o balcão de bebidas sem ser apalpada por nenhum bêbado. O barman me olhou desconfiado, e quando eu pedi alguma coisa para beber, ele riu.

-Beber? Beber o quê? Coca zero? Vitamina de leite condensado?

-Uma água, por favor – falei entre dentes, mas logo mudei de ideia – Não, quer saber? Me dê a coisa mais forte que você tiver aí.


	15. Stay Together For The Kids

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon. **

São três e meia da madrugada. E sabe por que eu estou acordada?

Porque eu tenho amigos idiotas.

Acredita que Lily começou a atirar pedras na minha janela e me acordou? Eu tive que abrir silenciosamente a porta da minha casa para ela, e a arrastar para o meu quarto,

-Pelo amor de Deus, Lily! - reclamei, trancando a porta – O quê você andou bebendo?

Ela me encarou de olhos arregalados e dasatou a rir.

-Eu não faço ideia!

Lily se atirou em minha cama.

-Lene – resmungou com a cara no travesseiro – Eu sou uma _banana split,_ Lene. Bananas Splits não falam.

Ok. Tudo bem. Eu resolvo isso.

Em todos os filmes que isso acontece, a solução é dar um banho gelado no bêbado. Foi isso que eu fiz.

-Uh, posso usar o shampoo do peixinho? - ela implorava, já na banheira.

-Não, eu já disse! Esse é do Max, usa aquele, ó – apontei para o meu.

-Naah, aquele é ruim – e voltou a tentar fazer bolhas de sabão com a espuma.

É, não está tudo bem. Eu não vou conseguir resolver isso.

Dei um pijama para Lily e a coloquei na cama. Me sentia patética fazendo isso, parecia até uma criança colocando as bonecas para dormir. Só que desse vez a "boneca" ria sem parar e não parava quieta.

-Podemos ver um filme? - ela pediu – Por favor? Por favorzinho? Purfaa?

-Tá boom – suspirei. Peguei os meus DVD's – Deixa eu ver... Tem Toy Story, Inception, Titanic, Delírios de Consumo de Becky Bloom... Que foi agora, desgraça?

Lily havia começado a chorar.

-A gente assistiu Titanic – ela resmungou, limpando as lágrimas – Ele dormiu o filme todo; Ah, Lene, eu sinto tanto a falta dele!

Ah, não. De novo não.

-Lily! Achei que já tinha superado – sentei na cama ao seu lado – Já faz o quê, dois anos?

-Um ano, sete meses e dezesseis dias.

-Você... Você sabe até os dias? - perguntei incrédula.

-Não, eu inventei. Achei que ficaria mais legal falando os dias também.

-Se você for chorar que nem louca cada vez que levar um pé na bunda vai ficar meio difícil, não acha? - falei – E também, ele nem era nada demais.

-Era sim.

-É, eu sei. Ele era um gato – ela revirou os olhos – Mas é um idiota. Existem pessoas melhores do que ele. Amus Diggory. Há! Grande coisa!

Mas ela não parava de chorar.

Quando Remus se embebedou, não foi nada difícil, pois os garotos o levaram para a Ala Hospitalar. Mas agora não tem Madame Pomfrey para ajudar, e meus pais e Max podem acordar a qualquer hora.

Estou literalmente ferrada. Minha melhor amiga está bêbada em meu quarto e eu não faço ideia do que fazer. A não ser...

Peguei o celular.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Ou eu estou sonhando, ou tem um celular tocando ás quatro da manhã. Vi os contornos de um travesseiro vindo em minha direção, mas Sirius errou a mira.

-Desliga essa drogaaa – ele resmungou, com a voz abafada. Acendi meu abajur e peguei o celular.

-É a Lene – falei. O garoto se ergueu na mesma hora.

-Lene?

-Alô? - atendi.

"_James! Graças a Deus! Eu preciso de ajuda!"_

-O que houve?

-É, o que houve? - perguntou Sirius, se sentando ao meu lado na cama e tentando escutar a conversa.

"_É que... Esse é Sirius?"_

-É, ele veio dormir aqui. Mas o que aconteceu?

"_Sirius está com algum tipo de alergia, por acaso?"_

-Quê? Não!

"Ah, droga. Ainda não fez efeito."

-Sirius, não use nada que tenha ficado perto de Lene nas últimas semanas! Tá, Lene, o que houve?

"_Não era pra falar, né, ô babaca. É a Lily. Ela apareceu completamente bêbada na porta da minha casa, e eu não sei o que fazer!"_

-Lily? Bêbada? Mas como-Para de rir Sirius! Como isso aconteceu?

"_Não faço ideia. Provavelmente brigou com Petúnia de novo. Ah, não, Lily! Larga! Esper-"_

-Lene?

"_Oooi, Jay"_

Essa defintivamente era a voz de Lily.

"_Jay. Jay-Jay"._

Ela começou a rir igual a uma louca, mas pelo jeito Marlene conseguiu tomar o telefone de volta.

"_Vai deitar, se não não vai ganhar Doritos! James, o que eu faço?"_

-Tá, faz assim...

**Narrado por Zac Farro.**

Sabe aquela sensação que ás vezes você tem quando sente que tudo está certo?

Eu não tenho isso. Muito pelo contrário. Dessa vez, eu tinha certeza que havia esquecido de algo. Mas não conseguia lembrar do que era.

Só sei que uma força divina desconhecida me inspirou a limpar minha pasta. Sei que foi obra de uma força divina porque nem em um milhão de anos eu limparia alguma coisa por conta própria. Só não morri intoxicado quando criança porque minha mãe limpava o meu quarto para mim. Isso até os 14, daí eu tive que viver em uma absoluta bagunça.

Isso me lembra de hoje de manhã. É claro que eu não acordei de manhã em um domingo, só falei para demonstrar que aconteceu _mais cedo. _Entende?

Enfim. Eu encontrei um mosquito dentro da geladeira. Como ele entrou lá, eu não faço ideia. Mas ele estava quase congelado. E o Senhor das Boas Ações aqui fez a vondade de tirar o pobrezinho de lá e colocá-lo em cima da pia. Um tempo depois, o mosquitinho não estava mais lá!

Salvei a vida dele. Sério, mereço até o Oscar de Bondoso do Ano.

Quase dá para ouvir o alarme na sala dos produtores da premiação.

"_Rápido, rápido, leve esse Prêmio para Zac Farro!"_

Mais ou menos isso. Sinto que o mosquito ficará agradecido até o resto de sua curtinha vida. Daqui à uns dois dias, ele vai estar em uma cadeira de balanço com barba branca e tudo, contando a história para seus netinhos: "Sabe, fui salvo por um humano. Eu estava preso em uma enorme câmara de tortura, quase congelando, quando um dos cientistas de roupas compridas e fofas se apiedou de mim e me tirou de lá. Pensei em beber o seu sangue, mas ele parecia tão inocente para mim conseguir fazer isso. Me lembro como se fosse ontem. Nunca me esquecerei dos desenhos de seu uniforme: Vários quadrados amarelos fazendo caretas em um fundo azul..."

Bem, pelo o menos é assim que eu imagino que é a vida de um mosquito. Devem morrer milhares deles presos nessas câmaras de torturas, chamadas geladeiras. Só espero que... que...

Ah, droga. Droga. Merda. Fezes. *Palavão que não pode ser mostrado aqui pois essa fanfic foi considerada como Livre".

Achei aquele folheto todo amassado:

****BATALHA DAS BANDAS****

****Promovida pela Warner Music, em busca de novos talentos.****

****Inscrições até dia 25 de Julho.****

****Músicas de autoria própria. Proibido para maiores de 20 anos.****

**Você sabe que dia é hoje?**

**É. Hoje é 25 de Julho.**

**E eu estou ferraaadoo.**

****Narrado por Remus Lupin****

**Ficar na Ala Hospitalar já é ruim, agora imagine ter que aguentar Madame Pomfrey e seus discursos. Havia uma garota presa aqui junto comigo que havia tomado três litros e meio de suco de abacaxi antes de perceber que era alérgica ao corante. E um menino que conseguira quebrar a perna enquanto limpava troféus.**

**Comparado a eles, eu parecia uma pessoa perfeitamente bem. Exeto pela dor de cabeça, que mesmo fraca ainda me incomodava.**

**Agora imagine a surpresa que tive quando Josh invadiu a Ala Hospitalar. **

**Que eu saiba, não era pra ele estar aqui. Não era pra ninguém estar aqui. Nem ****_eu_**** devia estar aqui. Os professores só podem entrar na escola nos finais de semana quando é absolutamente necessário. **

**-Olá – ele falou, depois de se certificar de que Madame Pomfrey fora para sua sala – Pronto para fugir?**

**Tááá bom. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que esse lugar. **

**O acompanhei até a saída. Corremos iguais à loucos drogados até sua van. Não sei porque corri, não tinha ninguém vendo mesmo. Mas só acompanhei Josh. E sinceramente, isso deu um toque à lá 007. Só faltava tocar Missão Impossível.**

**-Tá bom, porque me raptou? - perguntei ao colocar o cinto de segurança, enquanto Josh disparava.**

**-Primeiro, isso não foi rapto, você veio por livre e espontânea vontade – ele respondeu – E os testes são hoje.**

**-O quê? Mas você mesmo disse que não faríamos avaliações...**

**-Não, não de história. Teste para a Batalha das Bandas.**

**-Ainda com isso? - revirei os olhos – Já não basta a Batalha entre as casas? Reamente, não precisamos disso...**

**-Você não entende – ele me interrompeu – Essa Batalha das Bandas é a nossa chance. É o ****_nosso_****_show. _****Agora me mostre onde seus amigos imprestáveis moram, tô completamente perdido aqui.**

**-James mora na terceira rua à esquerda – apontei. Depois percebi que estava sentado em alguma coisa. Puxei e vi que era um casaco – É seu?**

**Josh olhou.**

**-Não. Deve ser da Helena – respondeu.**

**-Helena? Josh Farro, você está tendo encontros?**

**-A gente só deu uma volta ontem. **

**-Sei.**

**Não sei o parecia engraçado, apenas o fato de que o meu professor de História ainda "pega geral" é um ****pouco esquisito.**

**Espera. Helena? Esse não é o nome da...**

**Oh-Ou. Se for quem eu estou pensando, Josh está ****_muito_**** ferrado.**

****Narrado por Lily Evans.****

**-Se estivesse acontecendo um ataque zumbi, o que você escolheria para se defender?**

**-Sei lá...**

**-Eu escolheria uma toalha. Dá pra guardar comida, escalar com ela, sufocar zumbis...**

**-Se enforcar...**

**-Também. Mas só teria essa utilidade para pessoas estranhas como você. Afinal, como machucou o braço? E o que tanto escreve nisso aí?**

**-Aham... Lene, o que você acha disso? - mostrei o meu caderno para ela, que fazia as unhas do pé. Ela leu a letra.**

**-Vinte anos? - estranhou, me devolvendo o caderno – Não entendi.**

**-É que Petúnia já tem dezoito, daí não combinaria. Significa que vinte anos foram perdidos com a sua existência... - vi que ela não prestava a mínima atenção – Deixa pra lá.**

**-Posso ver? - perguntou Max.**

**-Não! Você nem ao menos sabe ler.**

**Max é o irmão mais novo da Marlene. Ele tem uns oito anos, e é o pirralho mais irritante da face da terra. Ele simplesmente tem a mania de entrar no quarto de Lene e a acordar das mais diversas maneiras; hoje quando ele fez isso descobriu que eu havia dormido aqui. E é claro que já foi correndo contar isso para os pais, que adoraram minha visita. Mas acredite, nem eu lembro de como cheguei aqui.**

**-Sei sim! - ele revidou – Quer ver?**

**Ele pegou o caderno escolar de Lene mais próximo e leu:**

**-Ponoquitona é quando a sílaba tônica é a penúltima da palavra. Viu como eu sei?**

**Eu ri.**

**-Ah, tá. Sabe é inventar palavras.**

**-Não é inventado, olha aqui, ó – e me mostrou o caderno.**

**-Lene? - chamei, no que ela respondeu com um "Hum" - O que exatamente são ponoquitonas?**

**-Eu não faço ideia – ela respondeu, aérea.**

**-Acho que eram pra ser paroxítonas...**

**-Lene – a Sra. McKinnon bateu na porta entreaberta e entrou – Tem um garoto na porta que diz que precisa falar com você. **

**-Hum... Um garoto – incentivei a garota, que apenas deu de ombros.**

**-Como ele é? - perguntou.**

**-É alto, olhos azuis, cabelo nos ombros – respondeu sua mãe.**

**Eu e Lene nos entreolhamos. **

**Corremos para baixo, e encontramos Sirius parado desconfortável na porta de entrada.**

**-Lily? - ele estranhou – O que está fazendo aqui?**

**-Longa história – respondi ofegante – Mas o que veio fazer aqui? Olha, se for para convidar Lene para sair, saiba que nós vamos assistir um filme mais tarde...**

**-O que? Não! - ele me cortou – Não é nada disso. São assuntos da banda.**

**-Da banda? - eu e Marlene perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.**

**-Temos que correr para fazer os testes para a Batalha de Bandas. Hoje é o últimos dia.**

**Soltei um palavrão ao mesmo tempo que notava que a van de Josh estava parada em frente à casa, e Remus fazia gestos do tipo "Corre se não eu te mato" do banco da frente. Corremos de volta para o quarto de Lene. Enquanto ela revirava o armário em busca de uma roupa decente, eu tirava meu ****caderninho do Paramore das mãos de Max.**

**-Fique longe – falei. Ele mostrou a língua.**

**Coloquei meus all stars e em cinco minutos estávamos na parte de trás da van.**

**-Finalmente – disse James, agarrado à sua guitarra em um canto.**

**-Olá pra você também – respondi, sentando-me ao seu lado e fechando a porta depois de Lene passar – Hey Josh. Onde vai ser o teste?**

**-Bridewell Theatre. Não sei onde é.**

**-Eu sei – falou Marlene – É pertinho do Tiger Tiger. Vira a direita na próxima e segue até um parq... - seu celular tocou – Droga, é a Dorcas! Alô?**

**Remus e James se entreolharam.**

**-Calma, calma! Respira! O que houve? Remus? Não sei onde ele está, não – Lene fez uma careta para o garoto – Se eu o achar eu te aviso, ok? Bem, eu estou dando uma volta. É que eu estou correndo, e tu odeia correr. Josh, é ali naquele prédio grande com a placa vermelha! Tenho que desligar, tchau.**

**Josh estacionou.**

**-Gente – começou Sirius – Temos um problema.**

**-O que é agora? - perguntei.**

**-Não temos uma bateria.**

****Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.****

**Ok. Isso definitivamente era estranho.**

**Eu tinha ligado mais cedo para Hogwarts para perguntar quando Remus ia ser liberado, mas McGonagall me disse que ele havia sumido. Os garotos que estavam com ele na enfermaria disseram que ele saiu correndo acompanhado de um cara estranho.**

**Claro que na hora eu pirei. Liguei um milhão de vezes para o celular dele, mas ninguém atendia. Os seus pais também não sabiam de nada. Só me restou ligar para Marlene.**

**E ela agiu muito estranhamente. E deu pra perceber que algum Josh estava com ela.**

**Josh. Cara estranho. **

**Oh meu Deus! O professor raptou Remus e Lene, e agora os levava para um prédio com a placa vermelha. Tinha um lugar com essa descrição perto do Tiger Tiger, o local do aniversário de quinze anos da Lene. **

**Detetive Dorcas Holmes em ação.**

****Narrado por Sirius Black.****

**-Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? - perguntei.**

**-Mas é claro que não – respondeu Josh – Mas é a nossa única esperança.**

**Ajudou muito, valeu! Mas que droga. Seis pessoas nessa van e o trabalho sujo fica por minha conta. Injustiça wins.**

**Tá certo que eu que vou usar a bateria, mas eles podiam colaborar. Por exemplo, alguém poderia dar um soco em Marlene por ela ter enchido o ****_meu _****bumbo de Tang de uva. Isso faria eu me sentir bem mais confiante para fazer o que eu estava prestes a fazer.**

**-Corre lá, pega e pronto – incentivou James.**

**-Como se fosse fácil – respondi – Eu vou roubar uma bateria, não um pedaço de pão. O bumbo é pesado, sabia?**

**-Eu acho que já deixei explícito o meu desgosto por isso – disse Lily, de braços cruzados em um canto – Mesmo eu me esforçando o máximo para ajudar a banda, acho que vocês não deveriam roubar a bateria desses caras.**

**-Não vamos exatamente roubar, só pegar emprestado – disse Josh.**

**Havia alguns garotos em uma rua vazia com alguns instrumentos no quintal; pelo o jeito era uma venda de garagem. Haviam lá alguns instrmentos, como um saxofone e um xilofone. Resumindo, a coisa mais útil que havia lá era a bateria mesmo. Marlene resmungou "Vou acabar logo com isso" e saiu da van antes que pudéssemos impedi-la. A garota ajeitou a blusa, fazendo o decote parecer maior e foi rebolando em direção aos garotos. Alguns minutos depois ela voltou, sorrindo satisfeita.**

**-Quem detona? - falou – Marlene detona!**

**Um dos garotos trouxe o bumbo para a van e sorriu para ela, antes de voltar para a casa.**

**-Como você conseguiu isso? - perguntei, pasmo.**

**-Eles até eram legais – ela respondeu, enquanto Josh dava partida comemorando – Concordaram em me emprestar a bateria se eu saísse com um deles.**

**-E você aceitou? - perguntei.**

**-Claro, né – a garota revirou os olhos – Se não isso não estaria aqui -ela apontou para o bumbo, que estava entre nossos pés – Na verdade, acho que vai ser até bem divertido.**

**Ah, tá. Deu pra ver que os caras são uns idiotas.**

**E aposto que a bateria é péssima.**

****Narrado por Lily Evans.****

**-E vocês, são? - perguntou o jurado, da plateia.**

**-Somos a School of Rock – respondi, falando no microfone. Aqueles que estavam na plateia sentaram-se mais retos – E viemos aqui para ensinar Rock'n'Roll... Ou coisa parecida.**

**Fiz uma careta e me virei para James, que afinava a guitarra.**

**-Galera, não vou conseguir – sussurrei.**

**-Cala a boca, Lily, e canta. - respondeu Sirius, já em sua posição – É só relaxar.**

**Josh e Lene estavam em um canto do salão, e os dois pareciam apreensivos, mas mesmo assim mostravam os polegares em sinal de incentivo.**

**-Ok. - falei – Que música iremos tocar.**

**-Achei que já tinhamos decidido isso – disse James – Time of Your Life, não?**

**-Claro que não, né, ô babaca – interviu Remus – Essa música é calma, e nem trouxemos o violão.**

**-Quando quiserem – falou o jurado.**

**-Só um minuto! – respondi – E agora, gente?**

**-O que houve, gente? - perguntou Lene, se aproximando do palco.**

**-Não temos música – respondi, baixo o suficiente para o público não escutar. Ela pensou um pouco.**

**-E aquela que você escreveu hoje de manhã?**

**-Não tá pronta, nem ensaiamos...**

**-Mesmo assim, improvisem! E logo! - ela respondeu, voltando para seu lugar.**

**Expliquei para James, Remus e Sirius como era a música mais ou menos. Os jurados já pareciam impacientes.**

**-Prontos? - perguntei.**

**-Não – respondeu James – Mas vamos nessa.**

**Ele começou a tocar. Fechei os olhos e deixei o ritmo me levar.**

**It's hard to wake up,  
>When the shades have been pulled shut.<br>This house is haunted, it's so pathetic, it makes no sense at all.  
>I'm ripe with things to say<strong>

**The words rot and fall away.  
><strong>**If my stupid poem could fix this home**

**I'd read it every day**

**So here's your holiday  
>Hope you enjoyed it this time<br>You gave it all away  
>It was mine<br>So when you're dead and gone,  
>Will you remember this night,<br>Twenty years now lost  
>It's not right<strong>

**Their anger hurts my ears  
>Been running strong for seven years<br>Rather than fix the problems, they never solve them  
>It makes no sense at all<br>I see them every day  
>We get along so why can't they?<br>If this is what he wants, and it's what she wants,  
>Then why's there so much pain?<strong>

**So here's your holiday  
>Hope you enjoyed it this time.<br>You gave it all away.  
>It was mine.<br>So when you're dead and gone,  
>Will you remember this night,<br>Twenty years now lost.  
>It's not right.<strong>

**It's not right**

**A plateia estava em silêncio total.**


	16. Dammit

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

Eu estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça. Claro que eu estava feliz, mas sinceramente, eles exageravam.

Quando saímos do salão estávamos entorpecidos. Pelo o jeito, nossa aparência era de idiotas, porque os "roqueiros" que esperavam por suas vezes ficavam nos encarando estranhamente. Basicamente, eles eram constituídos de caras narigudos com cabelos volumosos e mulheres com os peitos quase saido do corpete, então senti que não devia me incomodar com suas patéticas existências.

Mas quando Lily soltou um grito de felicidade e abraçou James, nós todos de uma hora para a outra começamos a gritar sem parar, formando uma espécie de super-abraço em cima dos dois. Foi nessa hora que aqueles que assistiam começaram a me preocupar. Alguns nos olhavam com suas melhores expressões assasinas, mas outros riam de nós. Quero ver se eles vão rir quando os detonarmos na Batalha das Bandas.

Agora, tomando silenciosamente meu milk-shake do Mc Donald's, tinha de aguentar James, Lily, Sirius e Remus cantando à plenos pulmões. Claro que Josh também ajudava um pouco com sua voz desafinada. Ele batucava no volante no ritmo da música, soltando vez ou putra uma buzina acidental, assustando os motoristas vizinhos.

**I wanna be the minority  
>I dont need your authority<br>Down with the moral majority  
>'Cause I wanna be the minority<br>**

Lily aparentemente havia esquecido do seu suco, que ficara intocado em sua mão. Ela dava gargalhadas sem motivo, assistindo Sirius tocar o qua alcançava de sua bateria.

-Outra, outra – ela falou, conduzindo os outros na próxima música.

**And it happened once again  
>I'll turn to a friend<br>Someone that understands  
>Sees through the master plan<br>But everybody's gone  
>And i've been here for too long<br>To face this on my own  
>Well I guess this is growing up<br>**

Bem, essa brincadeira de cantar sem parar músicas aleatórias foi legal até a hora em que eles berraram "NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!" para o atendente do drive thru. Ele gostou e até cantou junto, mas eu achei meio exagerado demais. Parecíamos drogados, e isso não é legal.

Não era como se nós estivéssemos ganhado o Britain's Got Talent, apenas passamos na seleção para o Batalha das Bandas. É legal, claro, mas não precisava exagerar (Né, Lily?).

**With the lights out its less dangerous  
>Here we are now entertain us<br>I feel stupid, and contagious  
>Here we are now entertain us<br>A mulatto, An albino, A mosquito  
><strong>**My libido**  
><strong>Yeah!<strong>

Josh deu gargalhadas enquanto cantava "a mosquito". Tá, vou fingir que eu sei porque e vou rir junto. Pronto.

**When I'm drivin' in my car  
>And that man comes on the radio<br>He's tellin' me more and more  
>About some useless information<br>Supposed to fire my imagination  
>I can't get no, oh no no no<br>Hey hey hey, that's what I say**

A cara do jurado quando a School of Rock terminou a música foi tipo, impagável. Ele ficou uns bons segundos parado até se dar conta que esperávamos por uma resposta. Ele disse "Vocês estão de brincadeira, não é?". Lily tentou responder, mas sua voz não saía. Ela apenas olhou confusa para mim e para Josh, que estávamos quase tão pasmos quanto ela. O jurado continuou : "Vocês são a melhor banda qua vimos desde que chegamos".

E foi isso. Passamos no teste, e conseguimos um lugar na Batalha das Bandas. Sem conseguir me conter, coloquei a cabeça para fora da janela e gritei. Os outros deram gargalhadas, e Sirius até se assustou.

-Que é isso, quer morrer?

O único problema era que teríamos que criar outra música para tocarmos no evento. E isso seria um problema, porque a única coisa que Lily conseguia escrever no momento era mais ou menos " Você me faz querer morrer, pois eu nunca serei boa o suficiente". E claro que isso não agradaria nem o mais depressivo dos depressivos.

Espero realmente que a nossa esperança ruiva tenha um momento de inspiração.

Se não... Adeus, carreira de produtora. Foi bom enquanto durou.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

-O que faz aqui, gracinha? - um homem pra lá de feio perguntou-me, enquanto eu andava perdida no meio das bandas.

-Vender pamonha que não é – respondi, desviando de sua mão que tentava tocar meu cabelo – Estou procurando meus amigos, você os viu? Uma garota ruiva, um moreno de óculos...

-Hum, aqueles que acompanhavam a morena gostosona? - ele perguntou.

-É... Acho que sim.

Eu imaginava que ele esteja se referindo à Lene. Embora nunca tenha ouvido um velho como ele se referir a ela como "gostosona". E essa era uma experiência que eu teria preferido não vivenciar.

-Eles saíram há uns dez minutos em uma van – ele respondeu, dando de ombros – Então, o que acha de um drinque?

-Se o seu conter veneno, tudo bem – respondi, virando as costas para aquele repugnante.

Voltei à moto de Carl decepcionada.

-Não os achou? - ele perguntou, me estendendo o capacete. Após ter ligado para Lene, pedi ajuda para Carl, o que ele aceitou de prontidão. Conforme ele mesmo disse: "Cansei de jogar Detetive, tá na hora de uma coisa mais realista".

-Não. Saíram há pouco.

-Bem, então quer um sorvete para comemorar a perda do caso? - ele ofereceu.

Era exatamente isso que eu gostava no Carl. Ele sempre estava de bom humor, mesmo quando tinha que fazer dupla com Malfoy na aula de Poções, o que não é fácil para ninguém (acho que nem Malfoy aguenta a si próprio).

Na veradade, eu também gosto dele porque ele é o único garoto que eu conheço que gosta de sorvete de abacate.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-James - chamei.

-Hum?

-Posso dormir na sua casa hoje? - perguntei. Ele levantou a cabeça e me encarou de olhos arregalados. Como eu e James morávamos apenas uma rua de distância um do outro, Josh, para "poupar tempo", resolveu nos largar na esquina. E Sirius veio junto, claro. Pelo que eu sei, ele odeia a própria família.

E eu estou quase indo para o mesmo caminho. Não quero voltar para casa. Só de ver os rostos de Petúnia e de minha mãe, já fico irritada. E a última coisa que eu quero é destruir a felicidade do momento com mais brigas.

-Mas porque? - ele perguntou. Rapidamente explique a minha briga – Poder pode, mas você deixou todas a suas coisas em sua casa, e amanhã vamos voltar para Hogwarts.

Tinha esquecido dessa parte. Depois de pensar um pouco, fiz sinal para eles me acompanharem até minha casa. Entrei silenciosamente no gramado, e rodeei a casa até encontrar a janela do meu quarto.

-Me ajuda aqui – falei baixinho. James e Sirius ajudaram a me içar para o muro do vizinho, que dividia os pátios das duas casas. A minha intenção era pular do muro para a janela do meu quarto, mas...

Ok, vamos refletir sobre o que acontece a seguir. Você provavelmente deve achar que eu sou muito sortuda por ter amigos como esses, fazer parte de uma banda de rock demais e etc. Mas na verdade, a sorte nunca fica a favor das ruivas. Mesmo as coisas mais fáceis do mundo, como pular de um muro para uma janela, com mais ou menos um metro e meio de distância, pode acabar quebrando o pescoço de alguém.

E é claro, que quando eu consegui subir no muro, eu tinha que cair para o outro lado. Foi quase em câmera lenta, eu tentava me agarrar na parede, mas acabei caindo do mesmo jeito.

Para provar a minha teoria de que as coisas infortúnias só acontecem com pessoas ruivas, meus vizinhos resolveram colocar uma piscina bem naquele local. Claro que é bem melhor cair na água do que na terra dura, mas mesmo assim é ruim. Pela primeira vez na vida, fiquei grata à minha mãe por ela ter me colocado em aulas de natação quando eu era criança.

-Lily! Lily, você está bem? - gritava James, correndo pelo gramado para perto da piscina. Cuspi um bocado de água.

-T-Estou sim – respondi, nadando até a borda e estendendo a mão para eles me tirarem de lá.

-Ótima em escaladas que você é, ruiva – brincou Sirius, no que eu joguei o cabelo para frente, o molhando – Ei! Bom, agora é só explicar a situação para eles.

Me virei e vi minha vizinha, uma senhora muito fofoqueira, se aproximava com alguns gatos em seus calcanhares.

Ô, beleza. Só me faltava essa.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

O clima ficou pesado depois de devolvermos a parte da bateria para os garotos da venda de garagem. Espero que Lene não esqueça o encontro com um deles, porque é bem capaz que eles nos persiga com uma motosserra por anos.

Sem exagero.

Agora Josh reclamava ao meu lado que tinham que achar um jeito de arranjar uma bateria nova, e que por causa de uma série de eventos não muito bem recebidos na situação, ela acabou sendo enchida acidentalmente de Tang de uva. E cheio de indiretas para cima de Lene. Óbvio que ele não falou exatamente desse jeito, mas eu adaptei a fala para ser acessível à todas as idades.

Como eu já estou cheio de problemas mesmo, resolvi voltar direto para casa do que para a enfermaria de Hogwarts. À essa hora todos devem saber que eu fugi, então não tem problema ter mas problemas.

Sentia saudades dos meus pais. E quando Josh me deixou na porta de casa, eles me receberam com abraços e beijos, digamos, excessivamente molhados por parte de minha mãe. Levei sermão, claro, pois Dumbledore ligou para eles para perguntar onde eu estava. Respondi que havia fugido para vê-los, então meu castigo foi diminuído quase à zero. O que é bom.

-Você nem vai acreditar, filho – meu pai começou empolgado, segurando um grosso envelope nas mãos. O quê, minha carta de resposta ao meu pedido para Harvard chegou? - Lembra-se daquele maldito John Carp?

Eu sabia. Notícia ruim. Se o dia começa bom, ele tem de acabar péssimo. Isso é quase uma Lei de Newton.

-Bem – continuou minha mãe. Só ainda não entendi o porque dos sorrisos. Será que é um tipo de psicologia inversa? - Ele foi preso.

Meu queixo caiu.

-Aparentemente sua denúncia fez as autoridades se ligarem – falou meu pai – E ele foi preso ontem. A polícia aparentemente gostou do chá com biscoitos de sua mãe e resolveu dar uma recompensa para nós. Aqui está – ele estendeu o envelope – Exatas três mil libras.

-O quê? - exclamei – Tudo isso por um único ladrão?

-Pelo o jeito ele havia roubado muitas outras famílias, usando nomes diferentes. Sorte a nossa que ele resolveu usar seu verdadeiro conosco. E nenhuma das outras famílias prestou queixa, então você fica com a recompensa.

-Eu? Tá de brincadeira, eu não preciso desse dinheiro. Vocês precisam mais.

Meus pais riram.

-Depois que seu pai foi promovido no trabalho, não necessitamos mais – falou mamãe – E deve ter alguma coisa que você queira comprar. Você deve ter algum plano.

Os abraçei, tendo em mente que ligaria para Josh mais tarde. Estamos salvos.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Eu não entendo como pessoas podem gostar desse tipo de música – dizia Lily, arrumando um pijama emprestado em seu corpo – É só um ritmo chato com repetição total de frases.

-Mas é isso que é rap – respondi – Porque achou que se chamasse _rap?_

-Sei lá, porque era rap-rap-rapidinho.

Nos quinze minutos e meio que Lily jogava Rock Band, ela bateu dezessete recordes meus e três do Sirius. Agora ela nos derrotava em uma batalha com duas guitarras. Não sei como ela conseguia, mas ela conversava e detonava ao mesmo tempo. Vai ver tá no sangue.

Não, não está no sangue. A única coisa que Petúnia Evans tem boas chances de tocar é a Melodia de Passar o Cartão de Crédito.

-Aperta aquele botão ali – disse Sirius para Lily, que competia comigo. A garota fez o pedido e ganhou o dobro de pontos.

-Assim não vale! - reclamei.

-Ninguém mandou deixar eu morrer naquele jogo dos zumbis – ele respondeu, fazendo pouco caso.

-Huh, jogo de zumbis? - Lily se animou – Vamos jogar?

Ela zerou o jogo em duas horas e meia. Nem foi ao banheiro nesse tempo. Claro que isso é uma coisa que não é necessário mencionar, mas eu quiz dar ênfase ao seu vício e loucura.

Opa. Onde foi que eu aprendi tantas palavras difíceis? Eu nem ao menos sei o que é ênfase. Parece um tipo de quijo.

Tenho que parar de andar tanto com Lily e Remus, isso está me deixando louco.

Queijos Ênfase. Ficaria lega, não?

Falando em Einstein, o telefone tocou.

-Abaixa o volume, Lily! Alô?

"_Oi, James"._

-Eaí, Remus! Há quanto tempo! Nem me lembrava mais da sua voz!

"_Não é hora para brincadeiras. É sério"._

-Tá, pode falar.

"_Sirius tá aí? Coloca no viva-voz"._

-Pronto.

-Ooi Remus! - gritou Lily, dando uns pulos estranhos enquanto passava de nível.

"_A Lily tá aí também? Nem vou perguntar o que vocês estavam fazendo..."_

-Chega logo ao ponto, o que tem de tão importante para você me ligar a essa hora – falei, enquanto Sirius tinha um ataque de riso.

"_Mas ainda é de tarde"_

-Hum, não. São nove horas.

"_Vamos fingir que são nove da tarde"._

Nessa hora, Lily deu um grito.

-Que foi, demônio? - perguntei – Acabou a munição?

-Eu preciso de papel – ela respondeu, remexendo em minhas coisas como se estivesse tendo um piripaque – Lápis também. Agora! Eu tive uma ideia para a próxima música... MAS CADÊ ESSA DROGA?

-Quem sabe tem um lápis no porta-lápis e papel naquela gaveta escrita "Papel"? - falou Sirius, olhando com uma cara de pena para ela, que soltou um "Ah" baixinho.

"_Entãão... Posso continuar?"_

-Vai, fala – falei.

"_Consegui o dinheiro. Vamos poder comprar uma bateria nova!"_

No momento seguinte, estávamos gritando e pulando pelo quarto, fazendo uma estranha guerra de travesseiros e de pipoca. Só paramos quando minha mãe entrou no quarto e perguntou seriamente se estávamos drogados.

**Narrado por Zac Farro.**

É impressionante isso. Quando mais queremos assistir televisão, todos os canais resolvem passar só _reality shows. _Como se toda a nação gostasse de assistir 24 horas por dia mulheres bundudas e criancinhas superdotadas cantando com os jurados chorando.

É como ter que se contentar com a felicidade dos outros enquando você tem que encarar o mundo real, com problemas e nenhum apresentador engraçadinho segurando um enorme cheque para te dar de presente por alguma coisa inútel que você fez, mas que ninguém nunca tinha feito, o que faz dessa coisa "especial".

É meio ridículo, mas dá mais audiência do que Phineas e Ferb. Trágico, não?

-Alô – falava Josh no telefone. Acho que eu fui a única pessoa da família que não pegou o terrível hábito de falar no telefone gritando – Sim, sou eu. Quem? Não conheço nenhum Remus. Hogwarts? Ah, tá, entendi.

Josh me lançou um olhar assassino, enquanto me estendia o telefone. Dei um sorrisinho inocente.

-Alô?

"Josh? Quem era aquele cara?"

-Bem, era meu irmão.

"E vocês têm o mesmo nome?"

-É... Nossos pais eram viciados em crack".

Recebi uma almofada na cara.

-Remus, eu te ligo mais tarde.

"Mas..."

-Até! - desliguei o telefone – Fala sério, qual é o seu problema?

-O meu problema? - riu Josh – Não sou eu que finjo que sou meu irmão. Eu tenho pelo o menos o direito de tirar um pouco de sarro da situação.

-Claro que não!

-Bem, é melhor isso do que te denunciar – ele ameaçou – E a louça é sua, Josh 2.


	17. This Can Be The End

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Lily? Está acordada? - sussurrei no escuro. A luz entrava fraca pelas frestas da janela, mas dava para perceber que ela se revirava sobre o colchão.

-Não consigo dormir – ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

-Nem eu. Pesadelos?

A garota demorou um instante para responder, pois Sirius se revirava na cama, resmungando alguma coisa sobre baratas, ameaçando acordar.

-Não exatamente. Eu estou só preocupada com a apresentação, acho que...

-Vocês querem fazer o favor de calar a boca, ou tá difícil? - resmungou Sirius, com a voz abafada. O ignorei completamente.

-Quer dar uma volta?- convidei. Em dez minutos nos trocamos, tomando o cuidado especial de não pisar no colchão de Sirius, que estava no meio do quarto. Em termos de fugir, Lily até é bem silenciosa. Para uma garota. Provavelmente isso a ajude no seu possível futuro emprego de espiã. Me lembre de no futuro pedir para usar o telefone-sapato dela para pedir pizza. Porque com certeza ela terá um, igual o do Agente 86.

É, acho que tenho de parar de assistir TV de madrugada. Em plena sociedade moderna e eu vendo programas antigos de mil setescentos e guaraná com rolha. Foco, James! Foco!

Em 15 minutos, eu e Lily estávamos em uma mesa do Três Vassouras, tomando vitamina de frutas e rindo de histórias de nossa infância que gostaríarmos de negar até para nós mesmos.

-Sério, o cara não me viu – eu contava, enquanto a garota caia na gargalhada – Acabei na piscina de fantasia e tudo.

-E foi descoberto que o Capitão Gancho não sabia nadar – ela completou.

-Nem! E aquele gancho de plástico me levou mais para o fundo ainda – tomei um gole de minha bebida –E é por isso que eu não sou muito fã de natação.

Lily estava se recuperando do ataque de riso.

-Então é por isso que você ficou desesperado quando eu caí naquela piscina -falou, olhando-me nos olhos.

Suportei o seu olhar.

-Não. Eu fiquei daquele jeito porque eu me importo com você.

-Onde está aquele garotinho que me convidava para sair toda vez que me via?

-Ele cresceu. E adivinhei – fiz um gesto, indicando o local – Você finalmente aceitou – Ela deu um sorrisinho e olhou para baixo, corando – Lily – chamei. Segurei o seu queixo e a fiz olhar para mim – Eu...

Me aproximei.

-Lily? James? O que fazem aqui? - Nos separamos em um sobressalto. Olhei por cima do ombro da garota e vi Josh.

-Josh! - exclamou Lily – O que...? Nós apenas... estávamos...

Seu rosto continuava corado quando ela se virou para mim em busca de apoio.

-Nós... - comecei, mas nessa hora uma mulher alta e morena apareceu ao lado de Josh.

-Zac, acabou a cerveza amanteigada, o que você vai...

Ela notou nossa presença. Lily babulciou:

-M-Mãe?

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

Queijo é a melhor coisa do mundo. Obrigada, vaca.

Assaltar a geladeira no meio da madrugada é a melhor coisa que se dá para fazer para não dormir. Como a televisão fica no meio da sala, eu provavelmente acordaria meus pais se a ligasse. Mas essa é uma área segura. A única coisa que pode me ameaçar é aquele relógio estranho preso na parede acima da pia. Ainda não descobri se ele tem a forma de um pato ou de um guaxinim.

Minha mãe diz que é um porco, mas Carl disse que com toda certeza era um pato. Ele veio jantar aqui na última noite. Se deu muito bem com meus pais, e conseguiu sobreviver ao questionário de "Você é um cara descente ou apenas mais um maluco?" do meu papis.

Ele jura que não ficou assustado; mas eu não tenho direitos o suficiente para ver se a calça dele estava borrada. Na verdade, só tenho direitos sobre esse pedaço de pudim que eu estou atacando.

Mas talvez um dia isso mude. Adoraria ser a Sra. Ninguém-Sabe-O-Sobrenome.

Sério, acho que nem o próprio Carl não sabe o seu próprio segundo nome.

Isso é esquisito.

Palavra legal essa. Esquisito.

**Narrado por Zac Farro.**

-O que? Você é mãe dela? E você é filha dela? Vocês são tipo, uma família?

-Ela não é da minha família – disse Lily baixinho, com dor na voz.

-O que faz aqui á essa hora? - perguntou Helena – Vá para casa imediatamente! Você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupada com...

-Comigo não pode ser – gritou Lily. As poucas pessoas que haviam no bar nos ignoravam completamente, como se fosse normal uma briga de família ás duas da manhã – Talvez com sua preciosa reputação, isso sim!

-Calma, Lily – tentou James, erguendo a mão para tocá-la, mas a goarota desviou, se levantando furiosa.

-Helena, acho melhor saírmos daqui – falei.

-E você, o que faz com minha mãe? - perguntou a ruiva, com a voz um pouco esganiçada – Falando sobre negócios que não deve ser.

-Você o conhece? - perguntou Helena.

Sinto que a conversa está tomando um rumo indesejado. Pelo o menos para mim. Lily e James acham que eu sou Josh, e Helena acha que eu sou Zac. Espera, eu _sou_ Zac.

-Ele é nosso professor de história – respondeu James, antes que a garota pudesse soltar uma resposta bastante mal educada – Lá em Hogwarts.

-História? - Helena olhou para mim, pedindo explicações – Você falou que era professor de música. O que está acontecendo, Zac?

-Zac? - cuspiu Lily – Ele não se chama Zac! O nome dele é Josh, Josh Farro! - Os olhares se voltaram para mim. A garota fez uma expressão de entendimento – A não ser... A não ser que ele tenha nos enganado esse tempo todo.

-Quê? - exclamei, tentando parecer confuso, mas minha abordagem pareceu não convencê-los – Bom, pelo o menos em parte não...

-Você mentiu para mim, Zac? - sussurrou Helena – Ou seu nome verdadeiro é Alfredolino?

-Não é isso! O meu nome é Zac! E a parte da banda é real, eu quero que vocês se deem bem! - falei para James e Lily, que me observam como se não pudessem acreditar no que viam – Eu não menti nisso! Só fingi ser meu irmão para conseguir ganhar um pouco de dinheiro...

-Como podemos acreditar em você? - Lily estava com lágrimas nos olhos, sua voz estava trêmula – Eu... Eu acreditei em você! E era tudo mentira! Você me deu esperançar que pudéssemos realmente fazer sucesso, mas era apenas uma questão de dinheiro!

-Não! Não isso! Vocês são demais, acreditem, eu quero ajudar a banda! - exclamei, enquanto a garota soluçava – Eu não menti quando falei do que vocês eram capazes!

-Como você pode se considera humano? - falou Helena – Você se finge de professor, cria uma banda com os alunos, mente para mim...

-Eu não menti para você! - falei.

-NO QUE DEVO ACREDITAR, ENTÃO? - ela gritou – NA SUA IDENTIDADE? NA PERSONALIDADE? NOS SEUS SONHOS? OU VOCÊ ROUBOU ELES DE ALGUÉM, TAMBÉM?

Tentei responder, mas o som simplesmente não saia da minha boca. Fiquei lá, escutando Lily chorar, enquanto James e Helena me encaravam.

-No que devemos acreditar, então? Se tudo que falou era mentira? - ela falou, em um fio de voz. Algumas lágrimas teimavam em escapar. Ela se virou para a filha – Se você quiser, podemos ir para casa. Vou esperar no carro.

E saiu do pub.

Olhei para James, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas ele desviava o olhar, enquanto conduzia Lily para fora.

Eu estava acabado.

Decepcionara as pessoas que mais gosto nesse mundo. Eu mentira.

E, de repente, o peso do "Eu aceito" caiu sobre meus ombros.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Eu me sentia traída. Todo meu mundo desabou, deixando apenas o pó do desespero grudado na sola do meu sapato.

Não me culpe por essa frase filosófica, eu leio muito, esqueceu?

Os meus sonhos de uma hora para a outra pareceram definitivamente impossíveis, e a possibilidade da School of Rock fazer sucesso, ridícula. Penso em como eu fui idiota para acreditar em um mané daquele escalão. Ele era apenas um cara em busca de dinheiro. E mentiu para todos nós.

-Não se preocupe, Lily – dizia James, enquanto me conduzia pela calçada próxima ao Três Vassouras- Vamos achar uma saída...

-Que saída, James? - perguntei, ainda chorando – Ele mentiu para nós!

-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas ainda temos a banda, não?

-Claro que não! - gritei, me separando do garoto – Você acha que eu ainda vou continuar nisso após descobrir que era tudo mentira? No começo eu fiquei relutante, sabia que não ia dar certo, mas tudo estava indo tão bem... Eu estava certa!

-Estava, sim – ele admitiu - Devíamos ter te ouvido, acabamos agindo sem pensar. Tanta gente envolvida nisso...

-Não importa mais – sequei as lágrimas dos meus olhos com violência – Acabou. Tô fora.

-O quê? Não podemos parar agora, se já chegamos até aqui! - ele exclamou, me segurando pelos ombros e dando uma sacudidela. Eu tinha vontade de socar seu rosto, na verdade eu queria abraçá-lo e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem... Mas isso não era mais possível – Ainda temos uma chance! Estamos na Batalha das Bandas, só falta... Só falta...

-Vencer? - completei – Desista, James. Porque eu desisto. Isso mesmo, Lily Evans caiu fora. E devia fazer o mesmo também. O mínimo que vai conseguir se continuar com isso vai ser ir para cadeia.

Entrei no carro da minha mãe, e sem dizer uma palavra, partimos. Consegui ver James pelo espelho retrovisor, olhando o carro de distanciar. Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

Chegamos em casa sem falar sequer uma palavra. Quando eu estava na metade da escada, minha mãe me chamou. Me viriu para ela.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa... - ela começou, tirando as luvas e as torcendo – Eu vou sempre estar aqui.

-Eu tô bem – falei, e em seguida me tranquei no quarto. Por sorte Petúnia não estava por perto, então eu podia sofrer á vontade.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

-Já voltou? Vai dizer que levou um fora? Eu sabia!

James se atirou na cama, vestido e tudo. Como eu não havia conseguido dormir, liguei o videogame e fiquei jogando por horas.

-Onde está a pimentinha? - perguntei, notando que Lily não estava.

-Foi para casa – ele respondeu, olhando para o teto.

-Mas ela não odeia a família?

-Não sei – suspiriou – Tudo mudou nessa última meia hora.

Pausei o jogo e me voltei para ele.

-Certo, que tipo de caminhão te acertou? - perguntei – Pode ir contando o que houve.

Ele me encarou com um olhar triste.

-Josh apareceu por lá.

-Tá, e daí?

-Ele não se chama Josh. Nem é professor.

Eu ri.

-Tá, conta outra.

-Não, é sério – ele insistiu – Ele fingiu que era o próprio irmão para conseguir dinheiro. O nome verdadeiro dele é Zac. E é um idiota!

Ele socou o próprio travesseiro, com fúria.

-O quê? - exclamei – Você está falando sério, cara? Porque se não estiver...

-É a pura verdade! - ele falou, afundando o rosto no travesseiro – Mas apesar de tudo, nem sei mais o que é a verdade.

-O bom é que pior não pode ficar - tentei animá-lo.

Ele deu uma risadinha desdenhosa.

-Claro que pode! A School of Rock acabou! Lily desistiu.

-Sabia que devia ter matado aquela ruiva enquanto dava tempo.

Não sei sobre eles, mas eu não vou desistir tão fácil.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

Eu amo segundas feiras. Dá vontade de abrir a janela, olhar para o sol e se matar.

Principalmente quando temos que voltar para a escola. Não que eu não goste da escola, eu não gosto é de ir para lá. O fato de eu estar quentinho em minha cama na casa dos meus pais não ajuda nem um pouco.

Mas aí eu me lembrei que eu tinha que falar para Josh que consegui o dinheiro, então fiz um esforço para leventar. Lentamente (quer dizer bem lentamente mesmo) me arrumei. Em pouco menos de duas horas, estava entrando em Hogwarts, procurando na multidão o pontinho azul que é a cabeça de James.

Fico surpreso que a tinta ainda não desbotou. Pelo que eu sei, tinta com cores extravagantes como azul enfraquecem mais rapidamente do que as outras. Mas ainda não podemos excluir a possibilidade de James estar retocando a cor.

-Bom di... - começei, mas logo depois vi sua expressão - Ah, Jesus, o que aconteceu com você? Seu _pug_ morreu? Eu sabia, já estava velha demais para fazer qualquer coisa...

-Não fale da Sra. Pepita – ele respondeu, irritado – Ela continua muito bem viva, obrigado.

Por educação, não mencionei o fato de que todas as pessoas que vem a Sra. Pepita acham que ela é uma almofada muito mal feita.

-Então o que aconteceu para você ficar com essa cara? - perguntei – Foi atropelado por um caminhão ou coisa parecida?

-Sabe, eu falei a mesma coisa – disse Sirius, se aproximando – Acho melhor você sentar, porque não vai ser nada fácil ouvir o que temos a dizer.

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

-Lily! - chamei – Eu tenho um assunto super importante para tratar com você – olhei em volta, mas aparentemente Dorcas não estava por perto – Eu estava organizando meu closet ontem, e percebi uma coisa terrível: a School of Rock não tem figurinos! Daí eu fiquei quase a noite toda fazendo uns modelos, alguns ficaram brilhantes, mas preciso da opinião de vocês...

-Lene...

-Não queria que vocês simplesmente subam ao palco vestindo uniformes, não causaria tanto espanto, mas daí...

-Lene...

-Eu pensei: Tem que ser alguma coisa "UAU!". Alguma coisa que façam eles lembrarem de nós, mesmo se não vençamos...

-Lene! - gritou Lily. Parei de falar e olhei para ela – Esquece.

-Como assim? Sabe que não podem tocar pelados, acho que isso até é contra a lei, se for em um evento público...

-Lene, presta a atenção – ela me segurou pelos ombros e falou lentamente – Não tem mais banda.

-O que?

-Josh mentiu para nós esse tempo todo. Ele nem ao menso se chama Josh, e nem é professor. Ele é apenas um fracassado, que precisava de dinheiro.

-Não pode ser – falei.

-Pensa, Lene, pensa! Ele não sabia nada de História! Ele _mentiu_. E a banda acabou.

Ela me soltou e continuou a andar, me deixando parada como uma boba no meio do corredor, de boca aberta e parecendo uma idiota.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

-Sério, não sei porque inventam essas coisas de casas – falei – Não tem como provar que isso vai ajudar no futuro. Parece até que eles querem ver os alunos brigando.

-Essas malditas rixas – concordou Carl – Só servem para atrapalhar.

Estávamos os dois matando aula em baixo de um salgueiro á beira do lago. Minhas pernas estavam sobre su colo, enquanto devorávamos um pote de doce de leite.

-Imagina como seria se não houvesse isso de casas – continuou o garoto, olhando pensativo para sua colher de doce – Não haveria cores para diferenciar.

-Nem salões comunais – completei.

-E poderíamos nos ver com mais frequência.

-É – concordei - Estou cansada de ter que te desgrudar daqueles seus amigos para podermos conversar em paz.

-Ei, eles não são tão ruins – ele riu.

-Aquele Regulus é – falei, no que ele concordou relutante.

-Mas você é amigo do irmão dele – se defendeu.

-Mas Sirius é diferente do resto da família – falei – É mais, sei lá, _humano._

-Então quer dizer que sonserinos não são humanos? - ele se fingiu de ofendido.

-Só alguns. Eles devem ter problemas psicológicos para serem tão idiotas.

Carl riu.

-E aquela sua amiga, a ruiva?

-Lily? O que tem ela?

-Parece que está com problemas. Nunca mais vi ela falar com ninguém.

Parei para pensar. Nessa última semana, Lily estava realmete distante. Nos intervalos quase não a viamos, e pelo que parece ela não se interessa mais pelas aulas. Nos almoços é que ela fica mais estranha. Dá para ver perfeitamente seus braços. Normalmente eles eram apenas borrões em cima do prato. Sem falar que eu só a vi uma vez nos últimos dois dias. Estamos em plena quinta-feira, dia que tem mais matérias, e ela não compareceu a nenhuma.

-Não sei – respondi – Quase nunca a vejo.

-Parece até que entrou em depressão – Carl falou. Ao notar meu olhar interrogativo, completou – Minha mãe é psicóloga. Pelo que ela fala, esses normalmente são os sintomas da depressão. Sua amiga Lily, que antes era tão cheia de vida, parece que sua luz se apagou.

De repente, fiquei preocupada. Me despedi rapidamente de Carl, e calei seus protestos rapidamente com um beijo. Fui para dentro da escola, decidida a encontrar Lily e descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Mas o que encontrei não foi nada legal.

Porque eu não encontrei nada.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Pessoal – chamou Dorcas, se aproximando na hora o almoço.

-Onde você esteve, mocinha? - perguntou Marlene, debochando – Estava com seu Romeu?

-Não! - ela respondeu – Quer dizer, estava, mas...

-Ele te deu um fora? - Lene perguntou rapidamente, fazendo cara de espantada. Não preciso mencionar o quanto Remus estava desconfortável com a situação – Isso é um recorde, não acha? Uma semana namorando e já terminaram?

-Lene, cale a boca – Remus interrompeu – Deixa ela falar. O que foi, Dorcas?

E ela falou, mas nada me prepararia para o que estava por vir.

-Lily desapareceu.


	18. Back To The Room Where It All Began

**Narrado por Zac Farro.**

Não sei o que mais fedia: se era eu ou o_ beagle_ do vizinho. Ótima comparação. Cecê de beagle é terrível, mas eu não tomava banho há mais ou menos uma semana.

Sempre que estou triste, o espírito protetor dos porcos cai sobre mim, e me dá um aroma desagradável. Tenho certeza que isso não é de família, porque Josh chega a tomar nove banhos por dia. Mas ele também não mentiu nem decepcionou todos aqueles que ele mais gosta na vida.

Não fui trabalhar desde a semana passada, dizendo que eu estava doente. Na verdade é mais psicológico do que físico, mas eles não precisam saber disso. É quinta-feira, e eu não recebi nenhuma notícia dos garotos. Nem mesmo uma ligação de "Vai à merda" eu recebi. Ficaria até mais feliz se eles me apedrejassem logo, porque esse silêncio é terrível.

Tive que contar à Josh que fui descoberto, pois ele já estava desconfiando que eu não ia mais trabalhar. A reação dele, como é sempre que eu faço merda, foi de risadas, e de muitos "Eu avisei".

Bem, ele avisou.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

-Lene, procura nos banheiros; Dorcas no pátio; Remus nas torres e Sirius... No que sobrou.

Eles se dirigiram aos seus respectivos locais de busca. Sirius, obviamente, foi para as cozinhas. Tenho certeza que a última coisa que ele vai fazer lá é procurar Lily.

Já estávamos começando a ficar desesperados. Era quase hora do jantar e nada daquela ruiva idiota. Fora da escola ela não deve estar, os portões ficam fechados a semana toda, e que eu saiba ela não conhece nenhuma passagem secreta para Hogsmeade.

Não avisamos nenhum professor sobre o seu sumiço. Se a encontrassem, iriam querer saber o porque dela ter ficado tão triste de uma hora para outra, e acabariam descobrindo sobre a banda e Zac. Isso está completamente fora de cogitação, pois ainda tem uma chance (mesmo que microscópica) de voltarmos com a School of Rock. Todos amavam música, e a banda era como uma escapatória da vida real para o mundo do Rock'n'Roll.

Uma escapatória...

De tanto correr, cheguei à sala de música ofegante. Parei uns instantes para recuperar o fôlego, e entrei.

-Lily? - chamei. E lá estava ela, sentada no chão do meio da sala, rodeada de papéis. Sua aparência estava normal, tirando o fato dela ter perdido peso – Isso é Lily Evans ou um esqueleto ruivo? - brinquei, sentando na sua frente – Sério, tem que dar essa sua dieta para minha mãe; vai ver ela para de nos obrigar a tomar sopa de ar sempre que acha que está gorda demais.

-O segredo é só tomar uma boa dose de tristeza e perder toda a vontade – ela responteu calmamente, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis em suas mãos. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

-Ficamos preocupados – falei, mas ela não respondeu – Você está bem?

Ela suspirou.

-Na medida do possível.

Mais silêncio.

-O que está fazendo? - perguntei, notando que ela não parava de escrever.

-Escrevendo...

-Isso eu percebi.

-Músicas – ela continuou. Olhei esperançoso para ela.

-Então quer dizer que você não desistiu? - perguntei.

-Não.

-Não de "não, eu não desisti" ou de "não, eu desisti"?

Ela deu um sorriso milimétrico e olhou para mim.

-Isso só o tempo vai responder.

-Bem – começei – Tomara que esse tempo seja rápido. Não sei se você percebeu, mas a Batalha das Bandas é daqui a dois dias.

Ela deu de ombros, murmurando algo sobre ter tempo. Olhei em volta e vi que Ariclenes não estava por perto. Perguntei a ela se sabia onde ele estava.

-Não – respondeu – Mas se ele tivesse ido longe, ouviríamos os gritos.

Mais silêncio.

-Olha, sei que está triste pelo que aconteceu – comecei – Mas não acha que está exagerando? Sei lá, desistindo de um sonho por causa de um babaca?

-Não é só por causa desse babaca que eu estou desse jeito – ela falou. Então suspirou e colocou seu caderno de lado – Você nunca pensou no que os outros vão pensar disso?

-Que? De novo com essa história de sua mãe, Lily? Achei que ela já tivesse entendido...

-Não é isso! Nem falei mais com ela. Mas você não pensa sobre o que... Nossos colegas vão pensar? Somos apenas estudantes, e nem somos tão bons assim.

-Somos apenas estudantes, mas temos sonhos – falei.

-Eu nunca fiz isso! - ela falou, com a voz esganiçada – Me objetivo de vida é ser invisível, e eu acabei de entrar para uma banda de Rock! Isso foge totalmente das minhas intenções. Você sabe que não vai ter volta, né? Se fizermos sucesso, fizemos. Mas se não... Vamos ficar para sempre com a fama de perdedores.

Finalmente entendi o que ela queria dizer. Lily não estava preocupada se isso era certo ou não. Mas sobre o que os outros irão pensar.

-Hey, é só na sua cabeça que você se sente rejeitada. Leva um certo tempo, mas faça tudo que puder. E não se preocupe com o que os outros dizer pelas suas costas. Viva o agora, seja você mesma... Porque no fim tudo vai ficar legal - Ela me observou por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou a escever em seu caderno – Eu acabei de falar uma coisa digna de Shakeaspeare, e tudo que você faz é voltar a escrever nessa droga?

-O que foi que você disse mesmo? - ela perguntou – Algo sobre tempo...

-Hum... "Leva um certo tempo, mas faça o que puder"?

-Isso! - ela escrevia loucamente – Isso forma uma incrível música! Dá uma olhada.

E me estendeu o caderno.

-Uau – exclamei – Isso é bom mesmo... - Virei as páginas, e vi que estavam lotadas de letras – Viu, é por isso que devemos continuar. Imagina se você parasse de escrever.

-Eu acho que explodiria – falou.

-Então! Não seja burra. Essa é uma oportunidade única.

Lily olhou pela janela e ficou em silêncio. Por um instante fiquei com medo de ter exagerado chamando ela de burra, mas ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

-É melhor chamar os outros. Temos muito que organizar.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin. **

-Você quer que eu faça _o quê_?

Tive uma manhã relativamente normal, pelo menos para os padrões de Hogwarts. Assisti ás aulas. Minha amiga desapareceu. Levei um tombo no banheiro e meu traseiro ainda está doendo. McGonagall veio pedir minha ajuda.

-Não é tão difícil – ela dizia – Só a decoração e a parte técnica. Ontem eu fou ver o progresso deles, e não estava nada pronto. Por isso vim pedir sua ajuda.

-Então você quer que eu planeje a formatura do sétimo ano? - perguntei, só para confirmar – Que é, tipo, daqui à três dias?

-Exatamente. Você pode pedir ajuda para seus amigos. E os setimanistas vão ajudar em algo, com certeza.

-Então tá bom – concordei, apenas porque estava com medo da reação dela se eu recusasse.

-Perfeito! Vocês tem permissão para ir à Hogsmeade sábado para comprarem os materias. A escola vai bancar uma parte, mas os alunos conseguiram um bom dinheiro com as rifas. Conversamos mais tarde, tenho reunião.

E ela se foi, me deixando com um problemão. Parece que quando estamos mal vem mais uma coisa para piorar.

Ok, vamos resolver isso aos poucos. Sem pânico.

Primeiro: TENHO QUE ORGANIZAR UMA FORMATURA EM TRÊS DIAS. Ótimo motivo para ficar em pânico.

Antes que eu conseguisse me atirar da janela, Lene apareceu correndo pelo corredor deserto e parou ofegante em minha frente.

-Que foi? - perguntei – Ataque alienígena?

-Qu-Não! - ela respondeu. Ela sorria tanto que parecia que sua boca ia rasgar – James achou a Lily! A banda voltou!

O que aconteceu a seguir... Foi muito estranho. Talvez não tão estranha para pessoas como Dorcas, mas para mim foi uma experiência nova. Nós dois começamos a gritar, pular e se abraçar. Até que não é tão chato ser louco. Vou pensar no caso.

Mas no meio de um de nossos abraços, Dorcas apareceu. Sua expressão era indecifrável.

-Hum... Hey – comecei, me separando de Marlene – James achou Lily. Ela...

Parei de falar ao notar seu olhar. Engoli em seco.

-Bem, ela vai aparecer para jantar – fiz um gesto para Lene me acompanhar, e sai do corredor, deixando a garota plantada lá.

-Vocês deviam conversar - disse Lene, quando ficamos à uma distância segura de Dorcas.

-Eu não acho – respondi, friamente – Se ela quiser ficar me encarando com essa cara de bunda, ela que fique. Onde eles estão?

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

É tão bom voltar ao trabalho. Pela primeira vez na vida, estava fazendo o que eu gosto, ao lado de quem eu gosto, e sem me preocupar com o que os outros vão pensar. Eu devia ter feito isso antes.

-Sobe uma oitava – disse James. Toquei como ele pediu – Não, não, volta. Isso, agora repete. Uma bateria – ele fez o som com a boca – E daí você começa a cantar.

Parei para descansar. Meus dedos estavam doendo.

-Acho que vai ficar legal – comentei – Mas tem certeza que vai dar certo?

-Claro que vai – ele falou – Queremos audiência, não? Milhares de pessoas acompanham nosso canal no YouTube, e olha que só tem uma música lá. Só ainda não passa nas rádios porque ninguém sabe quem somos. E essa música vai ajudar a promover a banda, e vamos mencionar que estaremos na Batalha das Bandas com uma música nova. Imagine quantas pessoas virão apenas para nos assistir.

-Eu acho que você está sendo otimista demais – falei – Olha, nosso porco chegou.

Sirius acabara de entrar na sala de música, segurando Ariclenes nos braços. Acredito que ele achou que eu estava falando do porco.

-Achei ele perto da cozinha – disse Sirius – Por sorte ninguém o viu. O que estão fazendo?

-Nova música – falei, estendendo a letra para ele, e contando nossos planos para conseguir público – Tomara que dê certo.

-Só temos que esperar Lene e Remus chegarem para podermos tocar. Vocês sabem que só temos dois dias, não sabem? - disse Sirius.

-Claro, como poderíamos esquecer? - respondi – É muita pressão. Vamos ensaiar?

Peguei o microfone o coloquei em um pedestal perto do piano. Comecei a tocar.

**Back to the street where we began  
>Feeling as good as lovers can, you know<br>Yeah we're feeling so good  
>Picking up things we shouldn't read<br>Looks like the end of history as we know  
>It's just the end of the world<br>Back to the street where we began  
>Feeling as good as love, you could, you can<strong>

**Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
>Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon<br>And we know that it could be  
>And we know that it should<br>And you know that you feel it too**

**'Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
>And your eyes are the size of the moon<br>You could 'cause you can so you do  
>We're feeling so good, just the way that we do<br>When it's nine in the afternoon  
>Your eyes are the size of the moon<br>You could 'cause you can so you do  
>We're feeling so good<strong>

**Back to the street, down to our feet  
>Losing the feeling of feeling unique<br>Do you know what I mean?  
>Back to the place where we used to say,<br>"Man it feels good to feel this way"  
>Now I know what I mean<strong>

**Back to the street, back to the place  
>Back to the room where it all began<br>Back to the room where it all began**

**'Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
>Your eyes are the size of the moon<br>You could 'cause you can so you do  
>We're feeling so good, just the way that we do<br>When it's nine in the afternoon  
>Your eyes are the size of the moon<br>You could 'cause you can so you do  
>We're feeling so good, just the way that we do<br>When it's nine in the afternoon**

**Your eyes are the size of the moon  
>You could 'cause you can so you do<br>We're feeling so good, just the way that we do  
>When it's nine in the afternoon<strong>

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

Você não faz ideia de como é difícil planejar a apresentação de uma banda de rock. Iluminação, figurino, lista de palavrões que é permitido falar... Isso sem falar da formatura do sétimo ano que teremos que planejar.

Sério, Lily quase desmaiou quando soube. Nós tinhamos tentado aproveitar nossa felicidade momentânea, mas parece que um maluco veio com um martelo e a quebrou em um milhão de pedacinhos.

-Remus, ó gênio da computação – falei – Você pode fazer o favor de editar esse vídeo até ele estar aceitável?

Remus riu.

-Claro. Vou agora – e saiu da sala.

-Espero que faça sucesso – suspirei - Agora só falta os figurinos.

-Por que não podemos usar roupas normais? - reclamou Lily, deitada no pequeno palco, de olhos fechados.

-Talvez porque é idiota? - respondi. A garota gemeu.

-Só, por favor, não me coloque em um corpete igual aquele da Cherie Currie.

-É para você parecer uma roqueira, não uma prostituta – falei, no que ela fez uma careta.

-Eu acho aquela roupa sexy – falou Sirius, se metendo na conversa alheia.

-Garotos acham tudo sexy – respondi, revirando os olhos – Você diria a mesma coisa se ela estivesse vestida de batata frita.

-Boa – James riu. Ele estava organizando algumas letras de Lily, o que para mim era uma coisa totalmente inútil, pois aquelas coisas estavam incrivelmente amassadas e riscalhadas – Tem uma música boa aqui, dá para aproveitar...

-Diz um pedaço – falou a ruiva.

-"Desconfio de quem anda sempre sorridente, o mal que não incomoda, é o mal que mata a gente". - o garoto citou.

-Essa daí não tem nome – falou Lily – Não sei se vai dar para aproveitar, nem completa está.

-Acho que é incrível – James peguou uma caneta e começou a fazer anotações – Já pensei até em um ritmo.

-Então vai lá, Kurt Cobain, salva o mundo – respondeu a garota desdenhosa, se virando para o outro lado, tentando dormir. Mas quando ele começou a tocar guitarra, ela se levantou de um salto e já foi gritando – Isso está muito bom!

-Ficaria ótima no casamento de vocês, também – resmungou Sirius, mas os dois não pareceram ouvir.

Eu ri.

-Pronto, galera – disse Remus, entrando na sala – Tá postado.

-Não relaxa muito, daqui a pouco vai vim outra – falei, pegando a câmera de vídeo – Eles estão em um processo criativo.

-Gostei dessa – ele disse, chegando perto de James, que tocava – Prontos para detonar?

**Narrado por Zac Farro.**

-Não tenho mais tempo pra pensar – cantava Jenna, rebolando estranhamente pela cozinha - O que eu não quero e tenho que aceitaaar!

Eu costumo adorar sextas-feiras. Mas esta está sendo terrivelmente péssima. Primeiro, tenho que aguentar essa maluca sozinho. Na minha opinião, de louco nessa casa já bastava eu.

Josh ia se atrasar para o almoço, e Jenna cozinhava cantando e dançando sem parar. O que ela fez fora incrível: transformara uma música legal em um show de horrorres.

-Quando eu me cortei, eu não tive a quem culpar, nada que eu fizesse poderia estancaaar... Ta na na esqueci o resto – ela suspirou, e voltou a picar cebolas. Como eu era a única pessoa na casa além dela, tive que dar uma de escravo e descascar as batatas.

-Que música é essa? - perguntei.

-Sei lá. Uns garotos estavam cantando hoje de manhã na aula. Tive que aguentar uns vinte minutos de discussão sobre a vocalista gata. Parece até que nunca viram uma ruiva na vida.

Quase tirei um naco de carne do meu dedo com a faca.

-Você sabe mais sobre essa banda? - perguntei, tentando parecer despreocupado.

-Não muito – ela respondeu – Alguns alunos levaram umas fotos hoje, e deu para dar uma olhada quando eu as recolhi. Só lembro que o guitarrista tem o cabelo azul. E que eles vão se apresentar amanhã.

-Se apresentar?

-É, acho que em uma competição de gente doida. Havia vários com ingressos para assisti-los passeando pela sala.

-E você recolheu?

-Não! Se eu fizesse isso, ou morreria pelas mãos dos alunos ou eles abririam um berrero que me faria ser demitida; não, melhor deixar quieto... Onde você vai? Ainda não terminou de descascar!

Corri para o notebook pré histórico de Josh, e depois de uns bons vinte minutos, finalmente consegui entrar onde queria: na página da School of Rock do YouTube. Havia duas novas músicas, aquela que Jenna estava cantando, outra chamada Nine in the Afternoon e também um anúncio da participação da Batalha das Bandas.

Isso foi postado ontem à noite.

Eles não desistiram.

-Meus bebês vão tocar! - exclamei.

-Seus bebês? - estranhou Jenna, que apareceu silenciosamente por trás do meu ombro – Como assim, você nem conhece esses garotos.

-Hum, é que...

Josh entrou pela porta da frente, e logo percebeu que eu estava encurralado pela víbora da sua mulher.

-Jenna – ele começou, colocando sua pasta na mesa e suspirando – É melhor você se sentar. Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber.


	19. Looking Up

Hey gentem! Como estão? Sei que quase nunca apareço por aqui, mas é por um motivo especial que eu estou fazendo isso.**  
><strong>

Esse é o penúltimo capítulo da School of Rock. É. É triste. Mas eu quero desde já agradecer a todos que comentaram. Vocês fazem parte dessa história, sem vocês eu não sei o que eu seria. Sem esse incentivo, talvez eu nunca teria terminado essa fanfic. Eu amo vocês, sério. Até os leitores fantasmas.

Embora este seja o penúltimo capítulo, não é necessário ficar desesperado. No final eu explico, e espero que vocês gostem.

Por hora, isso é tudo. Espero que estejam gostando.

PS: Eu queria conversar mais com vocês, sabe, conhecê-los melhor. Eu vivo em um lugar onde não existe absolutamente nenhum fã de HP em quilômetros, então vocês são tipo minha salvação. Me adicionem no msn, sou idiota mas não mordo: giordanablongoni

-/-/-/-/-/-

* * *

><p><strong>Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.<strong>

-Música?

-Decorada.

-Figurino?

-Vestido – Lily abriu o sobretudo e mostrou a roupa.

-Eles tem instrumentos lá, então não precisamos nos preocupar com isso... Sirius?

-Aqui! Hey, por que eu faço parte da lista para conferir? - Sirius perguntou.

-Porque a possibilidade de você se perder á caminho do saguão era evidente demais para podermos arriscar – respondi – Não podemos esperar muito de alguém que não consegue bater na cabeça com uma mão e esfregar a barriga com a outra ao mesmo tempo.

Ele passou os últimos quinze minutos tentando.

-Preparados? - perguntei. Estávamos reunidos no saguão da escola, preparados para sair. O resto dos alunos estávam nos salões principais, então os corredores estavam todos vazios. Tínhamos permissão para sair da escola com o pretexto de comprarmos o material para a formatura no dia seguinte. O táxi nos esperava do lado de fora, para irmos para a Batalha das Bandas.

Eles assentiram.

-Não sei se vou conseguir – disse Lily, nervosa.

-Ah, de novo não – resmungou Sirius, enquanto Remus revirava os olhos.

-Lily – falou James, segurando a garota pelos ombros – Você vai conseguir. Você nasceu para os palcos. É só relaxar e ser você mesma.

-Certo – ela respondeu – Mas estou morrendo de calor.

-Todos estamos, na verdade – disse Remus. As capas do uniforme da escola cobriam o figurino para a apresentação, mas hoje não está um dia tão quante para poder usar roupas tão pesadas.

É por uma boa causa.

É, uma ótima causa.

-Vamos, então? - chamei.

-Espera! - gritou Lily – Esqueci de alimentar Ari!

-O quê? - exclamei – Era para você ter feito isso ontem, depois do nosso último ensaio!

-Tá, mas a cozinha estava fechada! Não posso deixar ele morrer de fome, já volto!

E saiu correndo escada acima. Na metade ela se virou e gritou:

-Esperem por mim!

Como se fossemos deixar para trás nossa vocalista.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-Aqui está você, seu bichinho fedido – falei, colocando o pote de comida na frente de Ariclenes. Ótimo, mais um sinal de loucura: falar com porcos – Sabia que você é horrível? Mas eu te amo, seu idiota.

-Que modo carinhoso de tratar seu porco.

Conegelei.

-Espera... Esse é o _meu _porco.

Me virei lentamente, e não acreditei no que vi. Eu acho que o mundo conspira para Lily Evans se ferrar. Primeiro, entrei em uma banda de Rock. Tive meu diário lido para a escola toda. Minha mãe e meu professor de história têm encontros. Poderia ficar listando os meus problemas o resto do dia, mas tenho que me concentrar em um que surgiu agora:

Eu arranjei um porco que é propriedade de Ronei Carlos. O professor estranho de Filosofia. Que provavelmente quer me matar. Ou arrancar minhas orelhas, pela força que ele as aperta ao me conduzir para sei lá onde.

-Não fui eu, eu juro! - tentei me salvar de uma enrascada, mas vi que era em vão.

-Claro que foi você que roubou a Madonna – Ronei respondeu, desdenhoso – Quem mais seria?

-Sei lá, pode ter si... Espera. Madonna? Ele... É _ela_? - Agora tudo faz sentido. O porque daquele porco (digo, porca) ficar grudada em Sirius o tempo todo. Ela queria ficar com alguém de sua espécie!

Os corredores finalmente acabaram e me deparei com a sala da Professora McGonagall. Ela parece mais assustadora quando sabemos que estamos fritos. Ronei explicou a situação para ela.

-O que tem a dizer, Srta. Evans? - McGonagall me encarou, os lábios mais finos do que a cintura de Marlene – Alimentando porcos? E de onde você tirou um porco?

-Pergunta para ele – respondi, apontando acusadoramente para Ronei – O porco é dele, só estava tomando conta.

Os dois se encararam, e depois me olharam como se eu fosse louca. Porque ninguém nunca acredita nas ruivas?

-Como se fosse verdade – disse McGonagall. Ela chegou perto e tocou em minhas roupas – Não está um pouco quente para isso, não? Tire imediatamente essa capa - Tirei o pesado sobretudo. As reações não foram as das melhores – Isso não é uniforme, Srta. Evans. Porque?

-É que... - murmurei – Eu tenho um compromisso.

-Então é melhor cancela-lo, pois a senhorita ficará aqui de detenção pelo resto do final de semana – ela voltou para trás da mesa e sentou-se. Ok. O que eu fiz a seguir... Foi idiota. Muito idiota. Mais idiota que Sirius. Mas foi por um bem maior: Rock.

Eu simplesmente gritei "Só se vocês me pegarem!", e saí correndo da sala.

**Narrado por Dorcar Meadowes.**

-O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?

James, Lene, Sirius e Remus estávam no Saguão, todos com capas pesadas e expressões nervosas. Quando eu cheguei, eles fizeram cara de apavorados. O quê? Estou com um feijão no dente? Tenho quase certeza que lavei o rosto hoje de manhã. Mas mesmo assim foi assustador.

-Dorcas? - perguntou Remus. Tenho cara de assombração, por acaso? - O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu estava no banheiro e escutei uns barulhos estranhos vindos desse lado – respondi – Parecia a Lily. Onde ela está?

-Ela está... - James ia responder, mas ouvimos um grito.

-COOOORRRRREEE!

Me virei e vi Lily correndo em nossa direção, vermelha e ofegante, levantando os braços para o alto fazendo um sinal que provavelmente era muito comum na época dos homens das cavernas.

-SE MEXAM, CAMBADA! MCGONAGALL VAI NOS MATAAR! SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER! MAYDAY, MAYDAY! BANDA E PORCOS PRIMEIRO!

-O qu... - comecei, mas ela passou correndo por mim e me levou junto por um braço.

-Ferrou, simplesmente ferrou – Lily continuava nos arrastando para a porta. Olhei por cima do ombro e vi McGonagall, Ronei Carlos e uma quantidade respeitável de professores correndo atrás da garota. Pela primeira vez na vida, agradeci mentalmente ao deus dos professores por não fazer exercícios frequentemente. Espera, aquilo lá é um _porco_?

Não deu tempo para investigar, pois em uma questão segundos fui arrastada para um táxi, que esperava na porta da escola. Seis adolescentes e mais um motorista em um carro comum não é a melhor opção de locomoção, mas tivemos de improvisar. Dois minutos depois, a escola estava fora de vista e as ruas de Hogsmead ao anoitecer passavam rapidamente pela janela.

-Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntei.

-Por que trouxe ela? - perguntou James, no banco da frente.

-Provavelmente ela seria torturada por McGonagall se a deixássemos lá – respondeu Lily – Foi a opção mais prática.

-Isso não é nada prático – falou Sirius com a voz abafada e com o rosto colado no vidro da janela.

-Ei, eu estou aqui! - exclamei – E está na hora de me explicarem o que está acontecendo!

Todos os rostos se viraram para mim.

-Tem uma coisa que... esquecemos de te contar – começou James.

-Pode começar, estou bem confortável com a bunda de Lene na minha cara.

**Narrado por Zac Farro.**

-Anda, Josh, você quer ir ou não?

-Só um minuto!

-Você já disse isso! Vinte minutos atrás!

Se continuássemos nesse ritmo, não chegaríamos a tempo de ver a School of Rock tocar. Eu tinha que estar lá, mesmo que não fosse ao lado deles. Pelo menos eu devo achar um lugar da plateia para assistir, mesmo que for de dentro do banheiro feminino.

Josh quis ir comigo, não sei exatamente o porque. Talvez ele esteja desesperado a voltar para o tempo da banda. Em sua cabecinha estranha de professor, talvez ele pense que vai se enturmar. Só em sonhos mesmo.

Jenna não estava, então isso era uma preocupação a menos.

-Estou pronto – disse Josh, enfiando a carteira no bolso e abrindo a porta.

-Finalmente – falei – Já ia criar raízes no chão. E vamos com meu carro.

-Por que?

Chegamos ao estacionamento do prédio.

-Porque sua esposa saiu com o seu, idiota – revirei os olhos.

-Mas ele está bem ali... - ele apontou. Se o carro está aqui, então quer dizer que...

-Josh? Zac? Vão sair? - me virei e deparei com Jenna, segurando várias sacolas de compras. Tenho quase certeza que ela usou o cartão de crédito de Josh.

-É, vamos na Batalha das Bandas – ele respondeu. Fechei os olhos, esperando o pior.

-O quê? Josh! Eu não acredito! - ela gritou – Quando casamos, você prometeu que não ia mais se meter com isso!

-E foi a pior escolha da vida dele – murmurei.

-Já basta aquela história do idiota aqui – ela apontou para mim – Fingir que era você e criar uma banda! Você não vai e ponto! - Jenna sentenciou – Vamos, vamos subir.

Ela se dirigiu ao elevador, mas parou ao ver que não a acompanhamos.

-Josh! - gritou – Vem, _agora_!

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Quer saber? - disse – Vai à merda, Jenna.

Entramos da van antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra.

-Cara, isso foi demais! - ri, enquanto dirigia – Nunca pensei que você desafiaria a Jenna desse jeito.

-É, provavelmente ela vai me matar quando eu chegar em casa, mas tudo bem – ele respondeu.

-Você vai ter que ir para o banco de trás – falei. Ele me olhou espantado – Tenho que levar uma pessoa, e ela é mais importante do que você. Agora vai!

Josh deu uma risadinha e pulou para trás. Chegamos na casa de Lily, e por sorte Helena estava recebendo o correio. Não queria entrar e dar de cara com aquela garota estranha de novo.

-Zac? - ela perguntou – O que você está fazendo aqui? A nossa última conversa não foi muito boa, não.

-Eu sei, mas não é por isso que eu estou aqui – falei, abrindo a porta para ela entrar – É sobre Lily. E acho que você vai querer vir comigo.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

O clima no carro estava pesado. Dorcas escutara o caminho todo, e faltava pouco para ela pirar.

-Então – começou – Quer dizer que vocês tem mesmo uma banda? E não me contaram?

-Era uma questão de segurança – respondeu Lily, com voz de quem pede desculpas – Não podíamos arriscar.

-Mas eu não ia contar! - Dorcas exclamou – Não confiam em mim, é isso?

-Não! – falei – Quer dizer, claro que confiamos, mas alguém podia deixar escapar. Não é só com você, todos aqui tínhamos chances de, mesmo que sem querer, falar alguma coisa.

-Ah, não comece...

-Sabe o que eu acho? - falou o taxista. Todos ficamos em silêncio – Que vocês estão brigando por bobagens. Deviam se concentrar em vencer essa droga. E chegamos.

-Hum, obrigada pelo conselho... Senhor que não conhecemos – disse Lily - Vamos nos lembrar disso. Quanto deu?

-Galera – chamou James, já fora do carro. Note que nós tentávamos nos desentupir do banco de trás – Acho melhor vocês darem uma olhadinha nisso.

Finalmente consegui sair, e fui para o lado do garoto.

-O qu... Minha nossa!

Pense em muitas pessoas. Agora pense em muitas pessoas roqueiras. Agora coloque uma camiseta da School of Rock nelas. Essa era a entrada da Batalha das Bandas.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Como conseguimos chegar vivos ao camarim, isso eu nunca vou saber. Hoje eu tive a minha primeira experiência com ataques de fãs, e posso admitir que gostei. Menos a parte que todos resolveram puxar o meu cabelo.

-Banda? - perguntou a assistente na entrada para os bastidores.

-Somos a School of Rock – respondeu Lily, tentando arrumar os cabelos – Banda e equipe.

-Ok, podem entrar.

Os bastidores de uma Batalha de Bandas é... muito variado. Diferentes tipos de cores por todos os lados, mas o escuro predominava. Todos pareciam nos conhecer, pois olhavam e apontavam. Ou eles estão falando sobre como somos bons ou discutindo sobre como sumir com alguns de nós antes do show. Tiramos os sobretudos e os colocamos em um canto. A nossa roupa basicamente se resumia a calças jeans e camisetas, mas Remus ganhou uma camisa xadrez e Lily maquiagem escura e all star vermelho de cano alto.

-Ok – começou Lene, enquanto fazíamos um círculo a sua volta -Eu... Não faço ideia do que vou dizer. Só... Tentem não vomitar no palco.

-Vou tentar – disse Lily – Prometo.

-Seria um show de horrores – falei – Acho que o público prefere música, mesmo.

-Ótimo – continuou Marlene – Sério, Lily, tem certeza que não quer levar um saquinho?

-Eu to bem!

-Bem, então tá. Não sei quando vão entrar, então é melhor estarem preparados. Só sejam vocês mesmos.

-Merda – disse Dorcas. Todos olhamos para ela.

-O que foi? - perguntei.

-Ah, é que quando estamos prestes a entrar no palco, dizemos "merda", que é quase um "boa sorte" - ela explicou – Ah, mas isso só serve para o teatro. Desculpe.

-Merda – falei, e todos me acompanharam – Será que eles dão café aqui?

Sai para procurar, andando no meio de guitarristas estranhos e bem mais altos do que eu.

-Ei, você!

Me virei lentamente, e deparei com quatro caras que mais pareciam trasgos. Eles eram enormes. E assustadores.

-Sim?

É, hoje é o meu dia. Vou morrer com uma morte trágica. Digam a minha mãe que eu a amo. E peçam desculpas por mim por não poder tocar.

-Nós queriamos saber – começou o grandão do meio – Como você faz para deixar o cabelo tão macio.

-O quê? - exclamei - Bem, tudo começa com um shampoo e condicionador de qualidade...

Eles pegaram canetas para anotar nas mãos.

**Narrado por Zac Farro.**

-Quando você disse que veríamos a School of Rock – começou Josh – Esqueceu de mencionar que seria assim.

Havíamos chegado cedo, e Josh acabou grudado na grade por pessoas enlouquecidas. Eu e Helena no começo ficamos um pouco melhores, talvez porque as pessoas ficaram com medo que eu soltasse um pum e se mantiveram a uma distância segura. O que mudou, com certeza. As apresentações começaram e todos correram para a frente, nos esmagando nas grades que separava o público do palco.

-Não consigo respirar – disse Helena, dando cotoveladas nos que ficaram próximos demais.

-Meu café da manhã pode voltar a qualquer momento – resmungou Josh.

-Você não tomou café da manhã – falei.

-Ah, é mesmo...

A banda que tocava... Era péssima, na minha opinião. Não consegui entender o nome do grupo, mas a música falava sobre garrafas. Ou eram girafas? Depois dessa veio um grupo de rock alternativo muito bem vestido, uma banda de metal com um baterista que seria capaz de me comer vivo, e depois... Vance and The Boys. Sim, é aquela banda com Vance e os outros garotos.

Minha antiga banda. Claro que o nome não era esse, mas Jimmy Vance, o desgraçado que virou os outros contra mim, deve ter mudado o nome depois que eu sai.

O pior é que eles não eram tão ruins assim. Teriam boas chancer de ganhar, se não fosse as roupas ridículas. E por causa do Jimmy, claro. As coreografias me fazem lembrar de um cara muito estranho, chamado... Zac Farro. E isso não é legal.

-Agora, a próxima banda – falou o apresentador, quando eles acabaram de tocar – School of Rock!

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Quando entrei no palco, tive vontade de dar meia volta e sair correndo. Mas Sirius entrou atrás de mim, e deu um leve empurrão em minhas costas. Todas as luzes se direcionaram para nós, me deixando levemente cega. A platéia berrava, e por pouco eu não desmaiei. Me arrependi de ter recusado aquele saquinho.

Enquanto me posicionava, olhei para os bastidores, de onde Lene e Dorcas fizeram sinais para seguir em frente. Respirei fundo e encarei o público.

James começou a tocar, e eu fechei os olhos.

**Hey, don't write yourself off yet**

_(Hey, é muito cedo para você se anular)_**  
>It's only in your head you feel left out<br>**_(É somente na sua cabeça que você se sente rejeitada)_**  
>Or looked down on<strong>

_(Ou menosprezada)_**  
>Just try your best<strong>

_(Faça o seu melhor)_**  
>Try everything you can<strong>

_(Tente tudo que puder)_**  
>And don't you worry what they tell themselves<strong>

_(E não se preocupe com o que os outros dizem)_**  
>When you're away<br>**_(Pelas suas costas)_

Abri os olhos. Todos que assistiam balançavam os braços no alto de acordo com o ritmo. Sorri enquanto as luzes piscaram em uma explosão de cores. Comecei a pular pelo palco, balançando meus cabelos ruivos, sempre tomando cuidado para não entrar na minha boca. Vai que eu engasgue.

**It just takes some time**

_(Leva um certo tempo)_**  
>Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride<strong>

_(Pequena garota, você está no meio da jornada)_**  
>Everything, everything will be just fine<strong>

_(Tudo, tudo vai ficar legal)_**  
>Everything, everything will be allright, allright<strong>

_(Tudo, tudo vai ficar bem)_

Hey, you know they're all the same

_(Hey, você sabe que eles são todos iguais)_**  
>You know you're doing better on your own<strong>

_(Você sabe que está melhor sozinha)_**  
>So don't buy in<strong>

_(Então não se deixe levar)_**  
>Live right now<br>**_(Viva o agora)_**  
>Yeah, just be yourself<strong>

_(E seja você mesma)_**  
>It doesn't matter if it's good enough<strong>

_(Não importa se não for boa o suficiente)_**  
>For someone else<br>**_(Para os outros)_

Flashes se juntavam á iluminação, dando a impressão das pessoas estarem segurando sinalizadores.

**It just takes some time**

_(Leva um certo tempo)_**  
>Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride<strong>

_(Pequena garota, você está no meio da jornada)_**  
>Everything, everything will be just fine<strong>

_(Tudo, tudo vai ficar legal)_**  
>Everything, everything will be allright, allright<strong>

_(Tudo, tudo vai ficar bem)_

Agora grande parte do público cantava junto. Quando Sirius fez a nota mais forte na bateria, dei um soco no ar.

**It just takes some time**

_(Leva um certo tempo)_**  
>Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride<strong>

_(Pequena garota, você está no meio da jornada)_**  
>Everything, everything will be just fine<strong>

_(Tudo, tudo vai ficar legal)_**  
>Everything, everything will be allright, allright<strong>

_(Tudo, tudo vai ficar bem)_**  
><strong>

Fui para o lado de James, e pulei ao lado dele enquanto ele fazia seu solo. Balançamos a cabeça juntos no ritmo, movendo o corpo para frente e para trás. Me escorei em seu ombro e voltei a cantar.

**Hey, don't write yourself off yet**

_(Hey, é muito cedo para você se anular)_**  
>It's only in your mind you feel left out<strong>

_(É somente na sua cabeça que você se sente rejeitada)_**  
>Or looked down on<strong>

_(Ou menosprezada)_**  
>Just do your best<strong>

_(Faça o seu melhor)_**  
>Do everything you can<strong>

_(Faça tudo que puder)_**  
>And don't you worry what their bitter hearts<strong>

_(E não se importe com o que os corações amargos)_**  
>Are gonna say<br>**_(Vão dizer)_**  
><strong>

**It just takes some time**

_(Leva um certo tempo)_**  
>Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride<strong>

_(Pequena garota, você está no meio da jornada)_**  
>Everything, everything will be just fine<strong>

_(Tudo, tudo vai ficar legal)_**  
>Everything, everything will be allright, allright<strong>

_(Tudo, tudo vai ficar bem)_

Voltei para o meio do palco e me ajoelhei no chão enquanto cantava junto com o público.

**It just takes some time**

_(Leva um certo tempo)_**  
>Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride<strong>

_(Pequena garota, você está no meio da jornada)_**  
>Everything, everything will be just fine<strong>

_(Tudo, tudo vai ficar legal)_**  
>Everything, everything will be allright, allright<strong>

_(Tudo, tudo vai ficar bem)_

Na última nota, levantei os braços para o alto e fechei os olhos.

**Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes.**

-OH MEU DEUS VOCÊS FORAM DEMAIS! - gritei quando eles voltara para os bastidores. Marlene havia passado os últimos minutos esmagando a minha mão, por puro nervosismo. Para completar, eu não sentia os meus pés de tanto pular.

-Eu sei! - gritou Lily de volta. Note que ela estava a menos de um metro de distância de mim – E eles adoraram!

Nos abraçamos, e logo eu estava sufocada em um montinho.

-Eu ainda necessito de oxigênio, sabe – falei, mas minha voz saiu abafada.

-Lily! - gritou uma voz. O abraço começava a soltar – Lily, onde está você?

-Mãe?

Todos se desgrudaram. Lily e sua mãe se encaram em silêncio por um momento.

-Minha pequena – Helena se aproximou e fez carinho nos cabelos ruivos da filha. Talvez por causa do mínimo bom senso que ela tem, ou porque ela estava confusa demais para falar algo, a garota não recusou – Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você – sussurou.

-Você viu? - Lily perguntou.

-Estávamos na primeira fileira, como pode não ter nos visto?

-As luzes... Espera. Estávamos?

Helena se virou, e na entrada do camarim estava Josh. Não, Zac! E um homem estranho e gato ao seu lado.

-Hum... Hey – falou Zac, baiaxinho – Eu não devia estar aqui, mas...

Lily se adiantou e o abraçou.

-Não se proeocupe – ela falou – Nós o perdoamos.

-Hum, sério? - ele estranhou – E por que fariam isso?

-Porque percebemos que todos nós estávamos fora das lei, de qualquer jeito – ela deu uma risadinha – Não importa se foram regras de escola ou leis de verdade. E também... - ela olhou para trás, para a banda – Porque estragaríamos uma coisa tão incrível?

-Ah, venham cá – Zac chamou todos para um abraço – Primeiro, me desculpem. E segundo... Vocês arrasaram.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

-E você, quem é? - perguntei para o cara estranho que estava ao lado de Zac.

-Sou Josh – ele repondeu. Fiz cara de confuso – O Josh _verdadeiro_. Irmão daquele idiota ali – e apontou para Zac, que conversava com as garotas.

-Ah, então foi você quem começou tudo? - falei. Ele se assustou – Calma, só estou brincando.

-Sirius Black!

Arregalei os olhos e me virei lentamente. McGonagall estava atrás de mim.

-Hum... Galera? - chamei, engolindo em seco – Problema.

-Josh Farro! - ela gritou, olhando por cima do meu ombro.

-O quê? - duas vozes responderam. Ela pareceu confusa, e Zac apareceu ao meu lado.

-Professora McGonagall! O que faz aqui?

-Segui a Srta. Evans da escola até aqui – ela respondeu – Achei que era apenas um simples caso de fugir da escola, mas percebi que é uma coisa maior do que isso.

-A culpa foi toda minha – disse Lily, provavelmente tentando nos salvar – Eu os arrastei para cá, e...

-Só queria dizer – McGonagall a interrompeu – Que vocês foram _esplêndidos_ esta noite. Por mais que eu tenha gostado, aviso que não escaparão impunes da detenção. Por criar uma banda sem avisar os professores e por fugir da escola.

-Então quer dizer que se tivéssemos avisado, estaria tudo bem? - perguntei. Todos me encararam em silêncio – Só queria ajudar... E, tecnicamente, tivemos permissão para sair da escola. Mas não foi exatamente para _isso_.

-Sua detenção não vai ser menor por causa desse argumento, e você sabe disso – disse a professora.

-É, eu sei. Só queria confirmar.

-Olha, vão dar os resultados! - Dorcas gritou. Josh, Zac, Helena e a Professora McGonagall foram expulsos do camarim.

-Não se preocupem, vamos esperar na plateia – falou Helena. Eu, Dorcas, Lily, Remus, James e Lene corremos para podermos espiar em uma brecha da cortina, ao lado do palco. O mesmo cara que apresentou as bandas subiu ao palco e pediu silêncio.

-Agora, o momento que todos estávamos esperando – falou – O resultado dos votos dos jurados, bem como a banda vencedora do prêmio de um milhão e de um contrato com nossa patrocinadora, Warner Music!

Mais aplausos e gritos. O apresentador abriu o envelope. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca.

-A banda vencedora é... Vance and The Boys!

**Narrado por Zac Farro.**

-NÃO! - berrei, enquanto aqueles desgraçados subiam no palco para receber o prêmio e apertar as mãos dos diretores. Algumas pessoas até aplaudiram, mas a maioria falava sem parar.

As chances da School of Rock vencer eram tão altas que eu nem havia me preocupado se acontecesse o contrário. Mas isso não estava certo. Aqueles idiotas metidos à estrelas do rock não mereciam vencer.

-Não pode ser! - exclamou Helena ao meu lado, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela me olhou espantada.

-School of Rock! - gritei, levantando o punho no ar – School of Rock!

Helena e Josh me acompanharam, e em poucos segundos o coro de "School of Rock" fazia as paredes tremerem.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

_-School of Rock! School of Rock! School of Rock!_

Minha expressão de tristeza foi substituída por uma de espanto.

-O que diab...?

-Eles querem bis! - exclamou Sirius.

-Então vamos dar o que eles querem – disse James, subindo no palco e erguendo a guitarra para o alto, enquanto o público aplaudia. O segui, e com um sorriso, tirei o microfone das mãos de quem parecia ser Vance. Os garotos começaram a tocar. Não os garotos de Vance and The Boys, os _meus garotos_.

**Things are looking up**

_(As coisas estão melhorando)_**  
>Oh, finally<strong>

_(Oh, finalmente)_**  
>I thought I'd never see the day<strong>

_(Eu pensei que nunca veria o dia)_**  
>When you'd smile at me<strong>

_(Que você sorriria para mim)_

**We always pull through**

_(Nós sempre vencemos as dificuldades)_**  
>Oh, when we try<strong>

_(Oh, quando tentamos)_**  
>I'm always wrong<strong>

_(Eu estou sempre errada)_**  
>But you're never right<strong>

_(Mas você nunca está certo)_**  
>Oh, you're never right<strong>

_(Oh, você nunca está certo)_

**Honestly, can you believe**

_(Honestamente, você pode acreditar)_**  
>We cross the world while it's asleep?<strong>

_(Atravessamos o mundo enquanto ele dormia?)_**  
>I'd never trade it in<strong>

_(Eu nunca trocaria isso)_**  
>'Cause I've always wanted this and<strong>

_(Porque eu sempre quis isso)_**  
>It's not a dream anymore, no<strong>

_(Não é mais um sonho, não)_**  
>It's not a dream anymore<strong>

_(Não é mais um sonho)_**  
>It's worth fighting for<strong>

_(Vale a pena lutar)_

**Could have given up so easily**

_(Poderia ter desistido tão facilmente)_**  
>I was a few cheap shots away<strong>

_(Fiquei a umas poucas tentativas)_**  
>From the end of me<strong>

_(Do meu pŕoprio fim)_

**Taken for granted**

_(Desconsiderando)**  
>Almost everything<strong>_

_(Quase tudo)_**  
>That I would have died for<strong>

_(Pelo que eu morreria)_**  
>Just yesterday<strong>

_(Só ontem)_**  
>Just yesterday<strong>

_(Só ontem)  
><em>**  
>Honestly, can you believe<strong>

_(Honestamente, você pode acreditar)_**  
>We cross the world while it's asleep?<strong>

_(Que cruzamos o mundo enquanto dormíamos?)_**  
>I'd never trade it in<strong>

_(Eu nunca trocaria isso)_**  
>'Cause I've always wanted this and<strong>

_(Porque é o que eu sempre quis)_**  
>It's not a dream anymore, no<strong>

_(Não é mais um sonho, não)_**  
>It's not a dream anymore<strong>

_(Não é mais um sonho)_**  
>It's worth fighting for<br>**_(Vale a pela lutar)_

**God knows the world doesn't need another band**

_(Deus sabe que o mundo não precisa de outra banda)_**  
>Whoa, oh, oh<br>Whoa, oh, oh  
>But what a waste it would've been<strong>

_(Que desperdício teria sido)_**  
>Whoa, oh, oh<br>Whoa, oh, oh  
>I can't believe we almost hung it up<strong>

_(Não acredito que quase desistimos)_**  
>Whoa, oh, oh<br>Whoa, oh, oh  
>We're just getting started<strong>

_(Nós estamos apenas começando)_**  
>Whoa, oh, oh<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh**

**Honestly, can you believe**

_(Honestamente, você pode acreditar)_**  
>We cross the world while it's asleep?<strong>

_(Que cruzamos o mundo enquanto ele dormia?)_**  
>I'd never trade it in<strong>

_(Eu nunca trocaria isso)_**  
>'Cause I've always wanted this and<strong>

_(Porque isso é o que eu sempre quis)_**  
>It's not a dream anymore, no<strong>

_(Não é mais um sonho, não)_**  
>It's not a dream anymore, no, oh<strong>

_(Não é mais um sonho, não)_**  
>It's not a dream anymore, no, oh<strong>

_(Não é mais um sonho)_**  
>It's not a dream anymore<strong>

_(Não é mais um sonho)_**  
>It's worth fighting for<br>**_(Vale a pena lutar)_

**I can't believe we almost hung it up**

_(Eu não acredito que quase desistimos)_**  
>Whoa, oh, oh<br>Whoa, oh, oh  
>We're just getting started<strong>

(Estamos apenas começando)**  
>Whoa, oh, oh<br>Whoa, oh, oh  
>I can't believe we almost hung it up<strong>

_(Não posso acreditar que quase desistimos)_**  
>Whoa, oh, oh<br>Whoa, oh, oh  
>We're just getting started<strong>

_(Estamos apenas começando)_**  
>Yeah, we're just getting started<strong>

_(Yeah, nós estamos apenas começando)_


	20. This is Ourselfs

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Enfeites prateados e brancos cobriam a maior parte do Salão Principal. Grandes panos brilhantes pendiam no teto, dando a impressão de ser um céu estrelado, como o que podia ser visto pelas janelas. Cadeiras para os formandos cobriam a pista de dança, e os instrumentos estavam em um canto do palco. A mesa de bebidas a um canto só esperava os primeiros bêbados da noite, o que na minha opinião seriam muitos.

Lily e Lene estavam desesperadas arrumando os últimos detalhes; não importa o quanto eu disesse que está tudo perfeito, elas sempre achavam um problema, como por exemplo a terceira faixa á direita está a um ângulo que não favorece o posicionamento das flores nas pequenas mesas.

-Você vai ficar parado aí ou vai ajudar? - reclamou Marlene.

-Vou ficar parado mesmo – respondi, observando o teto. Uma fresta da porta abriu e Remus entrou.

-Está na hora – avisou – E McGonagall lembrou que se alguma coisa der errado esta noite, a culpa vai ser totalmente nossa.

-Obrigado, Remus, por nos transmitir esse adorável aviso – desdenhou Lily – Estou bem mais confiante agora.

Revirei os olhos.

-Tá, vamos começar logo com isso.

**Narrado por Sirius Black.**

Se eu não estivesse ansioso para tocar para grande parte da escola, eu dormiria na cerimônia. Nomes e mais nomes vinham um atrás do outro, os setimanistas subiam no palco, pegavam o diploma, e depois de uma rodada de aplausos, sentavam com a família. Garotos com roupas formais demais e garotas com vestidos minúsculos e sapatos que mais pareciam instrumentos de tortura.

Para mim, as formaturas não tinham que ser formais. É uma comemoração, não? Deveríamos fazer do nosso jeito. Mas o tempo era curto, e quando eu sugeri que jogássemos espuma em cima dos convidados no meio da festa, já tínhamos terminado de organizar.

-E agora, para iniciarmos a nossa comemoração – anunciou Dumbledore, aparentemente satisfeito pela lista ter chegado ao fim - School of Rock!

Subimos ao palco ao som de uma rodada de aplausos. Pessoas como vovózinhas perdidas e tias irritantes só aplaudiram por educação, mas a maioria dos formandos ficou de boca aberta. Imagino que eles pensaram que a School of Rock era uma banda de rock formada por um grupo de Brad Pitts, e não por um bando de estudantes. Pela primeira vez, fiquei um pouco envergonhado por ser um dos mais novos da festa.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

Não sei se foi por causa da minha experiência da noite passada, ou por causa das palavras ameaçadoras de Lene, "Se você não arrasar eu te mato", me senti à vontade em cima do palco. Para mim não importa quem estaria assistindo, rock é rock. Embora cantar para dezenas de colegas mais velhos que possivelmente já falaram pelas nossas costas seja um pouquinho estranho. Mas tenho que admitir que é divertido. É tipo: "Ha-ha, olhem onde eu cheguei, imbecis!".

Remus começou a tocar, e eu acompanhei o ritmo com palmas. Muitos me seguiram.

**Pressure**

_(Pressão)_

**Pushing down on me**

_(Me colocando para baixo)_**  
>Pressing down on you <strong>

_(Derrubando você)_

**No man ask for**

_(Ninguém pede por isso)_**  
>Under pressure - that burns a building down<strong>

_(Sob pressão – que incendeia um edifício inteiro)_**  
>Splits a family in two<strong>

_(Divide uma família em duas)_**  
>Puts people on streets<strong>

_(Põe pessoas nas ruas)_

Olhei para Marlene e Dorcas, no fundo do Salão, e elas indicaram alguma coisa que podia ser tanto "Você está ótima" quanto "Sei seio está de fora".

**It's the terror of knowing**

_(É terrível saber)_**  
>What the world is about<strong>

_(A que ponto chegou o mundo)_**  
>Watching some good friends<strong>

_(Observando alguns bons amigos)_**  
>Screaming 'Let me out'<strong>

_(Gritarem "Deixem-me sair")_**  
>Pray tomorrow - gets me higher<strong>

_(Rezo pare que o amanhã me deixe mais animado)_**  
>Pressure on people - people on streets<strong>

_(Pressão sobre as pessoas – Pessoas nas ruas)_

Ri quando Sirius cantou o "Let me out". Ele definitivamente não servia para cantor, mas precisávamos de uma voz... diferente. Ou seja, parecida com a de um alienígena.

**O.k.  
>Chippin' around<strong>

_(Dando pontapés)_**  
>Kick my brains around the floor<strong>

_(Chutando meu cérebro pelo chão)_**  
>These are the days it never rains but it pours<strong>

_(Esses são dias que não chove mas transborda)_

James, Sirius e Remus faziam um coro enquanto eu cantava o vocal principal.

**People on streets**

_(Pessoas nas ruas)_**  
>People on streets<strong>

_(Pessoas nas ruas)_**  
><strong>

**It's the terror of knowing**

_(É terrível saber)_**  
>What this world is about<strong>

_(A que ponto o mundo chegou)_**  
>Watching some good friends<strong>

_(Observando alguns bons amigos)_**  
>Screaming 'Let me out'<strong>

_(Gritarem "Deixem-me sair!")_**  
>Pray tomorrow - gets me higher high<strong>

_(Rezo para que o amanhã me deixe mais animado)_**  
>Pressure on people - people on streets<strong>

_(Pressão sobre as pessoas – Pessoas nas ruas)_

Fechei os olhos, deixando o som me mover levemente. Tinha a sensação que se eu exagerasse e começasse a jogar os cabelos não ia combinar muito com a situação.

**Turned away from it all like a blind man**

_(Afastei-me disso como um homem cego)_**  
>Sat on a fence but it don't work<strong>

_(Sentei em um muro mas não funcionou)_**  
>Keep coming up with love<strong>

_(Continuo fornecendo amor)_**  
>But it's so slashed and torn<strong>

_(Mas está tão rachado e despedaçado)_**  
>Why - why - why ?<strong>

_(Porquê? - Porquê? - Porquê?)_**  
>Love - love – love - love<strong>

_(Amor – Amor - Amor)_**  
>Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking<strong>

_(A insanidade sorri, sob pressão estamos desmoronando)_

Eu e James cantávamos. Ele provavelmente superou o fato de não conseguir fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mas o fato de ele não precisar tocar quase nada também ajudou.

**Can't we give ourselves one more chance**

_(Não podemos dar a nós mesmos outra chance?)_**  
>Why can't we give love that one more chance<strong>

_(Porque não podemos dar ao amor outra chance?)_**  
>Why can't we give love <strong>

_(Porque não podemos dar amor?)_

O garoto veio para o meu lado e dividimos o microfone, ambos cantando como se fosse um pedido de socorro. Sorri ao notar que o público gostava da música, e que McGonagall dava uma reboladinha ocasional, quando pensava que ninguém estava assistindo.

**'Cause love's such an old fashioned word**

_(Porque "amor" é uma palavra for a de moda)_**  
>And love dares you to care for<strong>

_(E o amor te desafia a importar-se)_**  
>The people on the edge of the night<strong>

_(Pessoas no limite da noite)_**  
>And loves dares you to change our way of<strong>

_(E o amor desafia você a mudar nosso jeito de)_**  
>Caring about ourselves<strong>

_(Nos preocuparmos com nós mesmos)_**  
>This is our last dance<strong>

_(Essa é nossa última dança)_

**This is ourselves**

_(Isso somos nós mesmos)_

James olhou intensamente para mim quando cantou sua última parte.

**Under pressure**

_(Sob pressão)_**  
>Under pressure<strong>

_(Sob pressão)_**  
>Pressure<strong>

_(Pressão)_

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

-Vocês foram ótimos! – algumas garotas elogiavam.

-Obrigado – respondia.

Dorcas me fuzilou com os olhos. Provavelmente ela pensa que eu devia ter mandado elas à merda.

-Hey, Remus – chamou Sirius, se encostando no balcão de bebidas para falar comigo – Tem uma garota que não para de olhar para você. Naquela última mesa – espiei por cima do ombro – Não! Não aquela velha solteirona! Atrás dela.

Espiei de novo, dei uma risadinha e me voltei para o garoto.

-Ela é bem mais nova do que eu!

-Mas tem a mesma altura – ele resmungou, escondendo o rosto no copo.

-Isso foi um insulto, Sirius Black? - brinquei. Ele resmungou algo inaudível.

-Hey, gente – Lily e James chegaram, os dois carregando vários copos de suco. Por insistência deles, resolvemos não tomar algo mais pesado, mas fizemos eles buscarem as bebidas – Peguem aqui, se não eu vou deixar cair. Pelo visto nosso inovador recipiente de suco está fazendo sucesso.

Simplesmente prendemos uma torneirinha na pele do bumbo da bateria de Sirius e colocamos para servir. Foi hilário a cara das pessoas ao verem, mas a maioria achou criativa. Menos alguém que comentou que era tóxico e se recusou a beber. Com parentes não se discute.

-Eles gostaram da nossa apresentação – comentou James – Mas uns quatro me perguntaram se o Sirius caiu de propósito.

-O Sirius caiu? - perguntou Lily incrédula.

-Bem no final – respondi – Acho que ele tentou fazer uma acrobacia com as baquetas e se perdeu no caminho.

-Ah, então foi por isso que eles riram – suspirou Lily – Achei que eu tinha feito careta.

-Sua cara é uma careta, Lily – resmungou Sirius – Cadê a Lene?

O garoto procurou-a por cima do ombro, ao mesmo tempo que Marlene chegava pelo outro lado.

-Mas que saco – ele continuou – Essa maluca deve estar se agarrando com um sons... Ah, oi Lene.

-Vou ignorar completamente o que você acabou de dizer – disse ela – Mas só hoje, e porque eu estou muito feliz.

-Feliz? - desdenhou Sirius – Porque perdemos a Batalha das Bandas?

-Não – Marlene respondeu, fazendo força para conter um enorme sorrisso – Mas porque eu estava no telefone esse tempo todo.

-Você sabe que a conta vai vir alta, não é? - perguntou Dorcas, mas Lene a ignorou.

-E eu estava falando com Damian Woods, da Fueled by Ramen.

-O quê? - Lily e James exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Ela continuou – E aí?

-Eles nos adoraram! Acharam a música "Não Tenho Mais Tempo" digna de ser um sucesso! - Lene de pulinhos de alegria, literalmente – Vamos ao estúdio semana que vem para conversar!

Comecei a rir de alívio. James e Sirius gritaram e se abraçaram, e Lily ficou de boca aberta.

-Mas – começou – Não vencemos...

-E o que isso importa? - perguntei – Somos uma banda, estaremos unidos não importa o que aconteça!

Ela soriu, e pedimos uma rodada de bebidas para comemorar. Mas nada com álcool. Aquele sonserino idiota tirou Dorcas para dançar quando começou a tocar uma música legal. Se ele tivesse demorado quinze segundos, eu a teria chamado.

Aquela garota está vindo em minha direção?

**Narrado por Marlene McKinnon.**

Com o tempo, as pessoas começaram a se soltar e migraram em bandos para a pista de dança. Todos em casais, o que era o mais irritante. Carl e Dorcas, Remus e uma garota estranha e até James e Lily dançavam juntos! Com uma distância segura um do outro, obviamente. Se não é tão difícil assim conseguir um par, porque não arranjo um logo?

Sirius estava ao meu lado, e não falávamos uma palavra. Achei que ele estava bêbado, mas depois de contar que eu arranjei um teste, descobri que era só tristeza mesmo. Tenho a impressão que eu não sou uma péssima agente, afinal de contas.

-Então – começou Sirius. Me virei para ele – Hum... Nem tenho assunto, só queria quebrar esse silêncio.

Eu ri.

-Ora, ora , ora – falei – Sirius Black sem assunto? O baterista de uma banda de rock? Normalmente você fica horas falando de si mesmo.

-Então temos isso em comum – Ele retrucou. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio – Mas, fala sério, quando eu toco as garotas se arrastam aos meus pés!

-Provavelmente tentando se matar com o cadarço dos seus tênis.

-Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. É possível.

-Eu sempre estou certa.

-"Eu sempre estou errado, mas você nunca está certa" - Sirius citou. Olhei confusa para ele – A música. Looking Up. Tocamos ontem.

-Ah, é mesmo – falei, lembrando-me – Tinha esquecido.

-Amnésia? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Não, acho que é porque estou com você.

Percebi tarde demais o erro. Corei e olhei para o outro lado.

-Então – Sirius continuou, depois de um tempo – Você quer dançar?

Olhei para ele.

-Você sabe que eu ainda estou com raiva de você, não é?

-O quê? Ah, qual é, Lene! - ele exclamou – Ainda por causa do pudim?

-Aquela era a minha meçhor calça.

-Vamos fazer uma trégua, então? - sugeriu – Só por esta noite.

Pensei por um segundo. Não seria tão mal aproveitar um pouquinho.

-Ok, então. Só não pise no meu pé.

**Narrado por Lily Evans.**

-No fim tudo deu certo – disse James. Por mais improvável que isto seja, estávamos dançando. Perto demais um do outro. Mais do que meu eu de duas semanas atrás acharia aceitável. A música era lenta, mas a conversa fluía animadamente – Aquele é o Sirius? Dançando com a Lene?

Me virei para onde ele olhava.

-Acho que é – respondi – Pelo o visto as surpresas da noite ainda não terminaram.

-Queria que Zac estivesse aqui – comentou James. No final das contas Zac teve que contar o que tinha feito. E provavelmente eles não acreditariam que ele tem um irmão com o mesmo nome do que ele. Mas as reações não foram tão terríveis quanto tínhamos imaginado. Ele foi expulso, mas por sorte a polícia não se meteu no assunto. Ainda não contei para eles sobre Ariclenes, com medo das reações. Ronei não estava na festa, e eu realmente espero que não sirvam _bacon_ no café da manhã.

-Eu também.

-Ele continua amigo da sua mãe? - o garoto perguntou. Suspirei.

-Eles saíram ontem à noite, mas eu não sei de mais nada.

-Quem é aquela com Remus?

Me virei de novo, impaciente pelas interrupções.

-Não faço ideia.

-É a prima do Sirius! - exclamou James – O que ela faz aqui? Será que ele sabe?

-Acho que sim, porque ele meio que empurrou Remus para cima dela – respondi – Ouvi que ela tem um amigo que está se formando, ou coisa parecida.

-Ainda bem que a mãe dele não veio – comentou James.

-Ah, ela nem deve ser tão ruim.

-Você não faz ideia.

-Você tem mas medo dela do que de McGonagall? - perguntei. Ele riu, mas não respondeu.

-Tivemos bons momentos – disse depois de um tempo – Essas últimas semanas foram incríveis.

Sorri.

-E continuarão sendo.

Ver James sorrindo naquela hora fez tudo valer a pena. As brigas, confusões, as risadas. Mas nossa história não termina assim, nem aqui. Merecemos um final espetacular.

_Estamos apenas começando._


	21. Not Really an End

Vocês não fazem ideia do que School of Rock significou para mim. É meio irônico sofrer depressão e escrever comédia, mas admito que foi ótimo. Saí daquela fase de "eu não sou boa em nada" e percebi que alguma coisa eu sei fazer. Se sou boa escritora ou não, isso depende de vocês.

Enfim, acabando com essa enrolação, fiquei devendo uma coisa para vocês. Lembra quando eu disse que ainda não é uma despedida? Pois é. Não é MESMO uma despedida. Acho que vai até demorar um pouco para vocês se verem livres de mim.

Aqui está a surpresa: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQrnV3MMypXvTjBmmydcM4_

Ok, isso foi uma panqueca. Mas eu estou com fome.

A verdadeira surpresa (não é um picles) é essa: s/8306507/1/School_of_Rock_II


End file.
